Blaze of Unglory
by EtienneTombe
Summary: Twins of Hellboy&Liz join BPRD only to discover hidden agenda of one twin's malicious intents. . NuadaxOc NualaxAbe Lots of evil plots going on, M for later chapters plus gore and language.
1. Insight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 1.) Insight**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Lips lined with dark brown lipliner? Check. Filled in with dark red color? Check. Eyes smoky and rimmed? Check. Hair tossed aside carelessly? Check.

As how every school morning started for me. Well, sort of. I got up 'too'early, averaging around 4:00am normally where I lay my clothes out and go downstairs to make coffee.

"Morning." I tried to sound cheery, hoping that a new reaction would occur.

"Morning." She replied, something she did the same way every morning. I stopped in my tracks even so. It was odd, hearing Mom instead of Dad. Dad always said good morning first, kissed my head and handed me my own Black Death. I extremely detested coming back here after spending the summer at Dad's, I enjoyed it more there. I loved both my parents, despite the clear differences between our relationships. That's just the way I am, I see equality.

"Your brother up yet?" I shrugged. What was I, his keeper? I turned to look at her. I had her eyes, hair, body build and originally her nose. When I was about 13 I had an accident and broke it. I healed so fast it healed crooked. Not sideways, sort of indenting inward around the middle.

"Well if you don't mind, could you get him up?" Mom's face hidden in a viel of black hair. Hers stopped a few inches past her chin, mine ended almost to my hips. I waved to show I would and made my way carefully down the beige carpeted hallway with my red cup. There was four doors, his next ot the guest room. I pounded on his door several times.

"Get up Loser, it's time for school." I pressed my multi-pierced ear against his door and listened. Nothing, not a sound. I pounded agan before opening the door and going in. The room was dark and musty smelling and a complete mess. I saw his bed in the corner, the dark blue comforter a mound over his body presumably. I rolled my eyes and walked in, avoiding his clutter and trash. He was so messy, my complete opposite.

"Hey, get up." I pulled the covers off of him, his face in a dark pillow, his stupid butt in the air. I grabbed a pillow that had fallen onto the floor and hit him with it, he rolled over and groaned.

"Get up!" I was growing impatient quickly. Mom always said I had Dad's quick temper. I had most of Mom's looks and Dad's personality, Trevor had . . .a lot of Dad's looks and Mom's personality. Twins and near polar opposites. However, two differences that sent us spiralling away from each other more was the fact that I was . . .strange. Dad's kind of strange.

I had a tail. It gets better too, upon getting angry I was prone to "Bursting" or in other words expelling extremely hot flames from my body.

"If you don't get up I'll call Debby and tell her that you fart continously in your sleep like an old man." He bolted right up and I grinned.

Dad would have loved that one. I had that same lopsided grin that he always had when he was up to no good or being an ass. He and I got along like best pal's, Trevor mostly shunned him, so I became Daddy's Little Girl and Daddy's Best Son. Once when I was younger he put a cigar in my mouth. Mom nearly birthed a calf when she had walked in and saw us.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I nodded and made my way out of his smelly dank room as fast as I could. I went to the very end of the lightened hallway, a window letting in the barest amount of morning sun. There was the door that led up to the attic, a white painted shabby door. Upon opening it was the dark wood stairs leading up that turned to the left and went even higher. I moved the dark green drapery that shielded my room from view of the stairs and made my way to my Vanity. Setting my Black Death down I went to my armoir, pulling out a pair of tight black leather pants that were custom made for my tail and shimmied into them. I had lain my top across my bed. I went back to take another swig, my tail swinging back and forth.

A bodice top was what I wore, dark red with tiny black strips. I got a lace shrug and found my knee high boots. I was complete after my watch and my lucky charm bracelets.

I heard mom yelling for Trevor, the bus must be here already. He had to go to good old highschool. I couldn't go to regular school, and unless I wore something that hid my tail, I barely ever got to go out in public. I had been through that, knowing all too well how the normals acting around people like me and Dad.

I could honestly say that I wasn't the best person in the world. I always picked or bullied any human I could and was a frequent 'member' at the hidden B.P.R.D, Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence. Where other delinquets, children of the 'normals, were sent to Juvy', I and Others, were sent to the Bureau. After Mom and Dad divorced he had gone back, 'Agent Hellboy' a welcomed entity there. I aspired to be an Agent myself, like dad. I wanted nothing more then to be around my own kind.

Although getting caught waterboarding a human bitch that stomped on my tail screaming freak wasn't the best impression either.

Fire and the tail wasn't exactly it on my list of weirdness really. Where as both my parents were catholics, I was a Pagan. A few years ago Mom caught me trying to weave a spell over the house, for protection and all that, boy was my ass feeling sorry after. I didn't even try to explain myself to Dad, the only thing we had ever butt heads on was the fact that I did magick.

My relationship with mom was a lot like my relationship with Trevor. Trevor is like her in the sense that he is 'normal', human. So naturally she would favor him over me, a human trait. I wasn't as good as Trevor, neither would I be in her eyes. It had hurt for years and years that she loved him over me, as if it were my fault that I had a tail, or that I had burned two of our houses down purposely. I hadn't always been violent and full of anger. I may not be human exactly but I still had feelings, I could feel the anger, the anger that my twin, my own flesh , born of the same egg, born of the same womb, recieved the care and attention that I craved so earnestly. I didn't hate him, but I nearly could. He was always so much better, more appreciated, more loved and all that shit.

Dad always tried to make things seem better by telling me how she didn't hate me, that she was only being skittish and protective. He would never dive down further which made me think she had encountered another fire user in the past and it happened to be a bad to say she is usually very careful around me, stepping on sinking stones I like to say. She knows that anger triggers my inner Fire so she always tries to be calm about situations. Specially when ever I burn, nothing is ever left. Another reason why her house never has any pets.

I grabbed my tattered and clearly used hiking bag and headed out, if I snuck around I could get to Central Park and have a 'hay day'. Life was great on days I didn't work as a waitress at the Lazy Cat, and I had no other schooling agter I got my GED at the age of 15. It rocked being a 17 year old with money . . .ot at least, almost 17.

\/\

Fharryn sluggishly moved off the packed bus and out onto the cement sidewalk. It was almost night, and a few more blocks would be where her house was. She trudged towards her green house, knowing her selfish brother probably wouldn't be home till much later since it was a friday and he had the priviliges to go out and have would be 17 in almost four months, October born twins. Although this made no difference to Fharryn yet, things were about to turn around, for better . . . or for worse.

The first thing she noticed about her tidy suburban home was that her mom's red car was in the driveway. Usually she would have the house to herself until at tleast 8:00pm on Fridays. The next thing was another car that was parked right behind hers, this one was clearly expensive, sheek and black. She looked at its highly tinted windows, unable to tell if anyone was in it or not. '_Kidnappers or what?'_

She nearly grinned at the thought and shook her head, opening the door and walking in. She slung her backpack on a coat hook and almost made her way to the kitchen when she noticed her full livingroom instead and stopped.

"Dad . . ?" He was the first one she saw, bright red, trench coat . . .filed down horns. . .

"Hey Kiddo." He had that cheery tone in his voice that made it hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. She did allow a small grin to slide on her pale face. Who were the other men though? There was two, both of them in suits. An older man, worn rugged and tired, no hair and a middle aged one that also looked rather worn around the edges with a full head of black hair. Her eyes caught the badge on the black haired one and backed up slowly, putting her hands up n the air.

"Whoa . . I didn't do it this time. Honest." Her voice low and sincere. She saw her father crack a grin.

"This is Agent Myers and . . . ._Manning_. Cool your jets, Blaze, they aren't here to arrest anyone." She was surprised by two things, one that his tone had been humorous enough to convince her that she wasn't in trouble and two, he had used her nickname. Every son had a mocking nickname their father gave them as children.

Agent Myers reached to shake her hand, he had a good strong grip and was surprised when hers came back just as strong. If they weren't here for her, then why were they here at all?

"Do you have to say it with such loathing?" Manning was a whiner Fharryn deduced. He and Trevor should get along just fine. She saw her mother standing not too far away, arms crossed and a slightly angry expression on her face.

"She doesnt really need to meet them," Liz turned to her daughter, calmly. "Just go to your room for a while, or maybe go and see your friends. Trevor should be home soon." She nearly winced at the tone she had taken except her comment to Manning about Trevor shook her off. Of course it was business with Trevor. Fharryn held up a slender finger, her nails painted a deep dark red.

"A, No friends. B, how come I can't stay down here. Whats Trevor have to do with the B.P.R.D.?" She looked to her Dad for help. He sat down on the already packed couch, Liz leaning against the arm.

"The-"

"No HB, She doesn't need to have anything to do with this. Leave it at that. It's bad enough Trevor is applicable." Hellboy rolled his eyes and sighed, an act his daughter did quite often.

She could feel the heat across her face as she was ostricized in her own house. Her hands clenched. Her mom was about to speak when the door opened and Trevor burst in.

His face went blank at the sight of their father, and then to surprise at Myers and Manning.

"What is he applying for exactly?" Her tone harsh and demanding, she had an idea but it made her furious to think about it.

"Whats . . going on? You called and said it was an emergency." His large muscular build was definitely Hellboys, his facial features looked so similar that one might mistake them had the older not been red. Myers stood up with Manning as Fharryn went and stood by her lounging father. He looked up at her and winked but she didn't smile. Her mother went to him and kissed him on the cheek before herding him in and closing the door.

"I'm Director Manning and this is Agent Myers. We are from B.P.R.D, your mother and father once worked for us." Manning was all smooth and professional as Myers looked back to Fharryn and Hellboy. He caught the golden eyes of Fharryn and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Upon turning 17 your parents agreed to allowing you access to training at the Bureau, to become an Agent like them. This is your notice call." Myers walked over to Fharryn and Hellboy taking notice in her angry state. She turned to her father.

"You know I've wanted to become an Agent like you. Why is it that only he is offered this? He is a normal anyways, wouldn't I be the better choice?" She completely dismissed the fact that Manning had said her mother had been one too.

"Why am I not good enough for this?" Fharryn burst out, her face full of growing anger as she stood up and her voice grew louder. She didn't know what it was, but it still didn't seem fair. She looked from Myers to her Father. Hellboy sighed before looking to Myers.

"Out of the two of them, I'd bet on Blaze here. She is fiesty and has a good head on her." She felt her cheeks warming up as pride scorged through her at the praising words of her father. She sat back down and her father rested a hand on her knee. She was unused to anyone but her father touching her. Myers nodded to her surprise, having expected negation from him.

"Trevor does looks a little . . ." He seemed to look around for the right word.

"Normal? Not cut out for the work of a real Agent?" Fharryn blurted out but never the less Myers nodded.

"I've read your files, and you do show promise. You ar a little violent, and you have that temper of your fathers." Fharryn looked to her dad, was he talking about her . . . he had a smug look.

"I have files?" He nodded again, it was monochromatic.

"Yeah, your whole family does." She looked to her dad again and he shrugged. He looked like he wanted to smoke.

"Do you want to try out?" The room went silent. Golden eyes filled with inquiry. She ignored the fact her mother was starting a scene on the other side of the room.

She nodded vigarously.

"Oh yes, I've always wanted to follow in Dad's steps." Her voice was small and acquaint with this.

Trevor had a wide mouth, Liz looked nearly choked and her father had a smug look.

"You are aware that the firld work gets quite dangerous?" She gave Myers a plain look.

"Please, I'm daughter of Hellboy, we live for dangerous." She pshed him and her father laughed before patting her knee.

"That's my girl."

I stepped out of the full sized bathroom in nothing but a black bra and a pair of black boxers, walking through the average tiled floored, marble counter topped kitchen while sidestepping a tired looking Mom and her green cup of Black Death. It was actually just a simple mug of black coffee, but when Trevor and I had been little he had snuck a sip once, after tasting it he then on called it Black Death. I love the bitter taste of it though.

* * *

**EDIT: I re-wrote most of this chapter, and will be doing so for the ones I previously posted. Sorry for the inconvience but its seriously better this way.**

Short first chapter, should be taking off soon though.  
Also, I love Liz, so . . . I'm not making her a bad guy or anything, stuff happens and people wear down, its hard to be a fairy godmother sometimes.

And another note 8} dontcha love em? Nuada is the intended 'romance'. I hate that he died, it was too cruel for any villian and he just happened to be misunderstood. motivation enough.


	2. Star So Bright

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 2.) Star So Bright**

"Sherman! Order up! Pick up the pace or your ass it outta here!" Carl shrieked from in the kitchen, I raced up to the counter grabbing almost four sets of dinners and trying frantically to remember where they went. So much had been on my mind since last week I'd nearly turned into a basket case. I almost tripped and fell from some punks foot out in the way, he was lucky I didn't dump the orders or we'd have been serving roast asshole.

Before I didn't really have anything to look forawrd to other then moving out and living on my own. Now that I had the Bureau to look forward to my life was all sorts of crazy. From dull and boring and completely unhappy to excited and nearly giddy. I had a mission, something to work for. Something I was interested in. That was all a person needed was a reason to live.

I side tracked around the diner back to get the next set of orders when Izzy Cambourne took them right from under my hands. Her blond curls pissing me off with their cute bouncy look.

"Those were mine you know!"

"You snooze you lose!" She sneered at me. Her real personality, not the sweet polite girl every one else saw, but this snobby priss that she always showed me. I growled, and waited until I saw someone wave for a refill.

Myers called me this morning, its only been about a week since it was speculated that I would be joining my brother for exclusive training to become a Paranormal Research and Defense Agent. I just loved saying that out loud. . . He had told me that to make sure I had a head start and to start drinking lots of water and eating right. Most of the training was on the body and to already be in good shape was an excellent start. I was mostly vegan so I ate rather healthy, water was easy enough.

Now, when ever I see mom or Trevor I make sure to have an extra smug look about myself. Not that everything was fine anyways. Mom was furious about it all. I knew she would fight it, she always does on things I want. Anything I want can't be good.

Dad and the others had stayed over late that day, clear until midnight discussing things with Mom. Dad was all for it, said that if they could do it then their children would be naturals. Mom could only negate him though, said things like neither of her children should go, and that Trevor was the only one she agreed to and then I heard her mumble (I was supposed to be asleep) something about it being dangerous with me being there. I had to say though, it bit hard and hurt long. She always made me out to be a villian. Why was it always me?

Sure, I rebelled, I was always into trouble . . .I could always be worse.

I could. I could be worse. It was easier to dish out hate and anger then to be good and kind. My anger boiled up inside of me. She wanted a villain? She wanted a terrible fiend? Well, perhaps she would get one. I already hated humans, they hurt the earth more then they helped, they weren't worth much. . . motive enough. I carefully picked my way through with a pitcher of water, knowing just how I would make it happen. My new job, I knew I would be an Agent, I was sure that I could do it just as well as Dad could. This would help aid me in this. Where research was regarded, there was information. Secrets, power, things that would help me accomplish my even newer mission. I stopped to think about it several times.

Me? The bad guy? The person doing evil deeds and wronging people? It hurt that that was the impression my mom had of me. That she thought that of me at all was enough to push me over. I tried my best to continue waitressing, it was hard to concentrate knowing I was going to purposely change myself just so that I would finally please her.

* * *

The month passed by quickly, almost too quickly infact. Fharryn had wanted to be in top shape before the training begun, just as Myers suggested. He had called her every week to see how she was doing, it was exhillerating to her. Then when he gave her his cell number and told her to call him when ever she needed her heart beat fast and her angry expression melted away. She tried to not call him too often afterward, relief filling her heart that she had finally made a friend, despite the fact he was her mothers age and worse, a plain human.

She would use her brothers cell to call, sneaking it from him when he slept or was distracted. He would ask how her day was and how she was feeling and she would ask him how he was doing, but saved the day part knowing that it was secret to those that werent in the bureau. She sighed too, wanting to already be in it.

Her mother would give her strange looks when Fharryn would talk to him, not knowing who it was that she spent hours talking and laughing with. It was odd enough to see just that, her daughter always frowning or scowling. She and Trevor both wondered if she had found a boyfriend or such.

They would be 17 in nearly three days and they were both extremely excited, although no doubt for two seperate things. A big issue for Trevor was his schooling but apparently his transfers would be accounted for and he would resume studies there in between training.

"So when I get paid, it's like a regular job and stuff right?" Fharryn twirled a piece of thick black hair around a pale finger, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

_"Of course. You can spend it how ever you like, or we can set you up an account to save it in."_

She liked the idea of having an account. Liked the idea of being independant. Maybe she didn't have to make herself into a bad person after all. Perhaps time and space would put her mother in check. Or maybe change her views. . .maybe.

"Oh, what about apartments? Can I do that too? Get one for myself?" She heard him laugh over the phone.

_"It's hard living on your own, you sure you don't want a space here? We do that you know, have living quarters for our agents."_

She thought about it for almost two seconds.

"I'm pretty sure I want my own apartment. However . . . I may take up that living space till I find one." She heard him laugh again, it was a rich laugh. It was infectious too and before she knew it she found herself smiling. Liz walked in, staring at her daughter.

"Hey, I think I need to get off for a while. You probably have work I'm keeping you from." She said sheepishly, her mother clearly wanted to talk to just always had to make time for the Unpleasable of course.

_"I always have time for you Fharryn. Call soon, don't make me worry." _When had they gotten so close? She told him bye and hung up putting the phone on the counter. Her frown was set back on her face and she hid behind her hair like normal as she slowly turned to face her mother.

"It's Agent Myers that you talk to so much isn't it?" She acted like it was some kind of voice accusing and tight.

Shrugging,"Yeah? So, what about it?" Her mother put a hand on her hip.

"Don't you think he is a little old for you?" The anger swelled up inside her. She swore it was a real living beast with in her sometimes. No control and she knew that was dangerous.

"So quick to assume it's more then friendly. Got the hots for _John_, Mom?" She had no idea where this silvery tone came from, or why she was being so disrespectful. No doubt she would be punished. It was like pipeworks with in her, overflowing with heat and ready to burst from the pressure.

"Go to your room." Agreeable to Fharryn she trudged to the attic, her mother not looking at her as she passed by.

* * *

Today was the 17th birthday of Trevor and Fharryn Sherman, though only one celebrated it traditionally. Trevor was downstairs, a ton of his friends from highschool over and having fun. Liz had baked a cake with Trevor's name on it, no candles as he asked her not to, too old for it.

However that didn't mean that Fharryn, holed up in her room, wasn't celebrating it herself. She laid on her bed, the radio going on a station playing Bach as she waited. She had gotten a call from Myers saying that her dad was coming over as soon as Liz called him to tell them that the party was over, meaning that he wouldn't scare all the kiddies away. She grinned at the thought of them all shrieking in panic at the sight of him.

She got up and went to the stairs deciding she was thirsty. She went down the biege carpeted hall and into the kitchen, only thing was that it was crammed full with people. The living room too. She looked around the only people she noticed was Trevors bwst friend Matthew Stane and his girlfriend Debby Hastings. She got into the fridge and got out some juice, using her other hand to get a cup out of the cabinet. It had been so hard to not use her tail like she normally did. She noticed people were staring, and then parting like the red see while she drank her juice. Liz came through.

"Myers is here, whats going on?" She put the cup down.

"He is?" She looked around and saw him, for the first time not in a suit too. He held a saoft smile and waved, kids dancing around him. He wore a dark gray sweater and a pair of black slacks.

"Hey . . . what are you doing here?" Fharryn said indifferently, the plan was that Dad was coming later hadn't it been? He grinned at her.

"Happy Birthday, come on, HB is waiting." She turned towards the door, not even bothering to grab a coat other then her gray jean jacket.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" Fharryn was about to tell her when Myers stepped in.

"Just go on out to the car, I'll fill her in." She blinked though, fill her in on what? She shrugged and went out the door, going straight to the sleek black car of before. She opened the back seat and plopped in, buckling her seat belt.

"Excited?" She jumped, not realizing her father had been in the car. She smiled and then laughed sheepishly.

"For what exactly?" He gave her a smile, his attention going out the driver's window as Myers came rushing out of the house.

"Oh, going to my place to hang out and stuff." She smiled, she loved going to his apartment, his cats were the best. The car dar opened and closed as an out of breathe Myers buckled his seat belt and drove off, having left the car on in case of emergency.

* * *

They had pulled up to a Waste Plant to her surprise, not even close to downtown.

"Um . . . .have you both gone senile?" Hellboy cracked a sarcastic smile as Myers drove tot he back of the facility, the whole thing looking old and rustic. He pulled in through a side gate and suddenly the cement opened up underneath them, the car dropping. Her screams sounding in the car as she thought they plunged to their death. Much to her surprise, Myers opened his door and got out.

"Geez Blaze, talk about jumpy." Her eyes went bugged as she slowly got out too, finding out that they were in the largest garage she had ever come across. They walked her through a long line of aisles and such, nothing but the same sleek black model. At the exit she found them in an entirely different setting. A hallway enforced with steel and carpet floors gave the impression of money.

"Are we . . . in the Bureau?" Her breath coming out slowly and a bit whispy. She got a thumbs up from her father. They went through a series of hallways and corriders, passing many people in black suits, she assumed Agents. Assortments of displayed were set about the area for viewing pleasure or other, though she couldn't come up with the 'other'. Hellboy stopped them at a dead end before he revealed a spiral handle and pulled, an obvious door coming open.

"Home sweet home." She looked inside, and grinned. The first thing she said was,

"Holy shit Dad, tell your Tom's to get some condoms!"

* * *

"-to Fharryyyyyyyn, Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu!" Her dad and Myers sung to her, her dad clearly off key, holding up a rather decent sized chocolate cake, 17 candles in it. Her face was beet red as she blew them all out in one blow.

"Yaaaay." Her dad was so dramatic, she laughed with Myers. He set the cake down and got out a hunting knife.

"Are you really going to cut it with that?" Myers asked, a sceptical look on his aging face. Fharryn grinned, was just like him to be weird like that. Hellboy cut the first piece huge, he placed it on a red paper plate and Myers scooped out a hunk of rocky road icecream.

"Birthday Girl's plate." Hellboy said in a 'matter of fact' tone, handing his daughter the plate with a spoon. The other two got plates that mirrored hers, she was surprised the cats werent all over the cake.

"Thank you guys so much. Birthdays are dumb, but this really means a lot to me." She smiled happily, stuffing her face wth cake and ice cream. She started to laugh as Hellboy had a chocolate smear on his upper lip. Her dad grunted, walking towards a bookshelf he had full mostly of magazines and kids books. He pulled one thick older look bound book and brought it over, handing it to her.

"My dad, your grandfather, used to read this to me when I was little. I want you to have it." She gave him an open mouthed expression before gently taking it and feeling its texture. She opened it, amazed at what she saw. Each page was illustrated and designed in extreme detail. Not like a picture book however.

"It's in a different languag?" She tried to read the letters but couldn,t her father sighed.

"Yeah, gaelic I think." She smiled at him.

"You'll have to tell me your favorite out of here or something. Can you read it?" He gave her a roll of his bright eyes and chuckled.

"Nah, but Abe probably could." She nodded, not knowing who Abe was. She set it down and smiled. Almost getting ready to tell them thanks,

"Hold up there, Kiddo, it's not over yet." She raised her eye brows at him. He set his plate down and Myers watched too as he dissappeared into what looked like a closet area. He came back with a bright pink wrapped gift.

"Oh man, who picked that wrapping out, Manning?" Hellboy laughed taking her plate for her so she could open her gift. She went over to his bed and sat down, the two men watching intently. She looked up with a concerned look.

"Should I take my time with the paper or sh-"

"Don't pansy unwrap, tear that sucker up!" She laughed at her dads childish notion and did as he suggested, tearing the wrapping up. It was a box with a lid. The box was black and like hard cardboard, she gave them both a weird look.

"What is it?" Her dad scoffed and gave ehr the 'dumb' look while finishing off his cake.

"Gee, did you try opening the lid there at the top?" He smiled at her and winked despite making fun. She grinned and lifted to top off carefully, her big gold eyes going wide.

* * *

They had brought her home really late, she went ahead up stairs as her father told her brother happy birthday and they gave them what was left of the cake despite that she had wanted her father to keep it. Her present was tucked saftly away in her fathers closet until the day she would need it. The memory still so fresh in her mind. The way the metal felt under her finertips as she had traced the Bureau's insignia along the belt buckle. The black leather outfit would be just perfect for her after her training. She felt like sniffling as she thought about how her father had gone through all the trouble to getting her her own custom made Field Agent attire. The material fire proof and a place for her tail.

"_I know how you like to dress like a villain all the time." _He had joked with her as she noted how . .. in style of her that it appeared. He must have put a lot of thought into it.

She paced back and forth in her attic room before growing bored and soon found herself humming. Her humming turned into singing. She used to sing all the time when she was younger, she remembered feeling good when she sang, feeling relaxed. She enjoyed it, one of the few things she was allowed to enjoy. The few things she was good at too, well, that didn't have to do with hurting others.

Knocks on the walls of her stairs told her that someone was 'summoning' her.

"Yes?"

"It alright for your pops to come up Kiddo?" Her mind went blank before she broke out into smiles.

"Dad! You are still here?" She pulled the green drapes back and saw him, he grinned and opened his arms for her as she crashed into him. She was so tiny compared to him. Still hanging off him he finished up the steps and into her room.

"Tidy . . like always." He grinned at her.

"Someone downstairs needs to take a hint. . . " He nodded, rarely agreeing with how cleanly she was.

"You need a cat or two though." She laughed, yeah, she did need a cat.

"After Walter, Mom is really skittish about having pets." Walter their ex pet dog. He nodded understanding though.

The silence came back and they just stared at each other. They then broke out in laughter.

"I'm pretty glad you liked your gift, I was a little nervous you wouldn't." She beamed at him, nodding several times.

"Oh yes, I can't hardly wait to be alble to wear it." He grinned, patting her back. He seemed to think deep on something for a moment.

"I know you will make me proud. Myers tells me you are all worked up for it." She blushed, did he know that she used to call him nearly everyday? She looked to the floor.

"He tells me you want to be independant already too. Makes me proud already I guess. You are growing up so fast. You and Trevor." She looked to him. As if on que there was a knock and a shout.

"Come up Trevor." Her voice dull. He ran up the stairs and pushed through the drapes.

"I remember when we first moved in and I tried to come up here with out knocking and you threw a high heel at me." They both grinned at each other. He sat on the other side of Hellboy, all three of them on her king size bed looking akward. She wanted to ask why he was up here, he never went out of his way to visit before.

"You know where you got your name, Trevor? Has Liz ever told you?" Both of them looked at him clearly wanting to know.

"Trevor Bruttenholm. He was my dad, your grandpa. I know he would be proud that I have such good kids." He pronounced it Broom, bringing them in for a hug.

"What was Grandpa like?" Hellboy took a deep breath thinking on it.

"He was unlike anyone I've ever known. Loved many things and was very caring and wize." He said that as if it included the world into his knowledge and love.

"He actually was one of the men that started B.P.R.D. back in. . oh. .the 60's?" Both twins bright eyes were round.

There was suddenly another knock and footsteps were heard. Liz parted away the curtain. An envelop in her hand. She walked slowly over to Trevor, almost as if she were counting her stpes. She reached out, handing him the envelop, he took it was a curious expression. He read the front before standing up and pacing while opening it.

"What is that?" It took him several minutes to answer her, each second her impatience growing.

"It's from the Director." Her face grew hot. "And what does he want?" She already could tell she wasnt going to like him. She knew doubly that she wouldn't like what the letter was about when she saw his beaming face.

"He accepted me! " Enraged she stood up.

"What? You have to prove yourself through training!" He shook his head and waved the letter around.

"It says that I still have to complete the training course but otherwise I'm accepted." He grinned running a hand through black hair. He grinned at his mom before heading towards the door.

"I gotta celebrate this!" He left with out a word to his sister.

She looked to her mother who had not a look of surprise or of anger, but of something else. Something else that may have helped Trevor gain his acceptance. She shook with rage, felt her scream bubbling up in her mouth.

"Thats not fucking fair!" She let out, her dad wincing from the shrill intensity. He stood up, his arms in a calming motion. However it was too late for that as blue sparks erupted around her. Frustrated tears leaked from her brilliant golden eyes, shining like suns as more and more blue sparks ignited around her. She couldn't calm down, she didn't want to. Her mother backed up to the wall.

"Why does he always get the easy way! How come I never get that? THATS NOT FAIR!" Blue flames licked around her, her black locks lifting around her like dangerous wings of a demon. Her mother and father stood back, Liz gasping at the heat, her bedding caught fire.

"Fharryn! Stop this!" Liz screamed at her, trying to get her to hear her words as the flames grew bigger and bigger the bed fire spreading. Fharryn's mouth turned downward in a nasty snarl as she allowed more flames to erupt from her.

"You don't care! You only care about him! Thats all that matters is your beloved son! Well I'm -" Her father's red arms incircled his cosmic storm of a daughter cutting her hateful words out.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as loud as she could, a sudden channel of bright blue flame bursting from her throat. Liz was trying to put the bed fire out with a coat, the flames spread to her canopy.

"Let me go! Just let me go!" She started to cry as she struggled and knew it was helpless.

"You want to throw all this away? All these things you love, this life you live? You can't be so reckless Fharryn! You need to control this, control it now." He tried to speak to her calmly, knowing full well it was all triggered by emotions. It was working too, just like that his words calmed her. Her flames slowly died down and suddenly ceased all together. He set his exhausted daughter down and went to help Liz put out the fire. Fharryn didn't stay conscious long enough to see if they did or not.

* * *

A/N :Sooo much better, plus the grammar should be tons better too. I moved some things around and am adding to make the plot better then last time e.e


	3. Untamed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 3.) Untamed Part 1**

**

* * *

**

She stood at the very large metal gates of what appeared as a waste facility, alone saving a backpack of important things on her back. She went to what looked like a calling station, it was really old and rusted looking, like it hadn't been in use for years. Upon being ready to push one of the buttons a voice from over head startled her.

"Fharryn Elizabeth Sherman, please stand still for DNA proofing." She was about to ask the strange mechanical voice what it meant when the whole damn call box flopped out and lo and behold shiny new equipment. A large scan of green bars went down her body before this silvery box pulled up to her face and giving a bright flash. She jerked back blinking rapidly to attempt her to return her vision.

"Affirmation acquired. Please Enter." Enter what? She was about to ask, hoping nothing came flying from the sky. The huge gates rattled open, allowing entrance as she just about jumped out of her air was brisk and chilled, a rain threatened in the thick clouds above. She didn't mind though. She was here for her own purpose of course. A purpose to train and become an Agent to this Bureau despite it probably not being worth it in the end. She had her own goals to attend to afterall. It was a little strange coming on her own, not being escorted.

_Change _was now an aura about her_._ After her last break out at home, things in the house had gone horribly sour. Her mother wouldn't really talk to her, wouldn't look at her even. At first Trevor hadn't known what it was about but soon he picked up on it and began to treat her indifferently, well more then usual. After Trimester Finals he was gone anyways, to the Bureau that hadn't supposed to adopt him yet. They were supposed to have waited for her had made her furious, that he was allowed to start his training first, but not as a trainee with the possibility of not becoming anything more, he was already an agent. Unlike her, who would have to really put forth true effort in order to pass and become an agent.

She had grown more distant from her twin and mother until a truck pulled up in their driveway one late evening about a week after her break down. Her father was there to help her brother pack his things. She would be left there alone with a mother that didn't want her. She had hid up in her room as much as possible or was out running the streets like a hoodlum. Least she wasn't out having sex or drinking and drugs. Her only outlet was to walk, walk where ever her feet decided to go and occasionally torment some humans. She wasn't invited until nearly a week after him.

There was a man dressed up in a uniform at the large reception desk, she stopped on the large logo in the middle of the massive open room.

"Sir, can you help me?" Her voice was short and clipped. Still polite but laced with ice. He nodded.

"Ah yes, Miss Sherman. You are early. None the less, Sect 51. Keep your hands and elbows close to you."

"Huh?" She gasped suddenly, the floor jolting downward. She just nearly jumped off when she noticed that nothing was wrong, it was some kind of lift. Like an elevator with out walls.

"Oh awesome . . . " She didn't grin but she felt like it. The space was vast with all kinds of metal and tech, her eyes went wide as she looked around as she continued her way down. She went further and further, remembering having been deep below before when her father had brought her for her birthday. She remembered being below in a cell many times, but they always placed a 'Bar' over her eyes. The Bar was a mechanical device placed over the eyes over the one bringing in so to keep the location as much of a secret as possible.

Her boots were rather dull against all the shiney metal, she got a good look at herself as the reflection shone clear to her from the moving wall.

A small frail looking girl, pale skin, thick black hair, a black bodice over layed with lace with a black jean jacket that was wrinkled from use, black buckled capris and of course her watch and bracelets. She had a fierce expression and wondered if she had always looked like a bitch.

The lift came to a stop finally and she looked around before slowly walking off the mechanical transportational platform.

**51**

In huge brass letters, that was the first thing she saw. Was that the floor number or the area? Her eyes turned to saucers as she saw a pair of large . .gold doors? She looked around quickly, the hall continuing on. She chose these doors however, pushing them open having to use quite a bit of her strength as they were very heavy.

She found herself in a library of sorts, possibley a study. What apeared to be a huge fishtank was to the right of her but she couldn't detect any fish. She walked further in, gazing at all the books and artifacts. Something in her stirred. Her eyes came to rest on a large portrait of a man at the far end of the library. He seemed to have been in maybe his 40's, hair greyed and crows feet marching over his bright blue eyes. She walked closer to him, reading the metal name tag that was bolted to it. Trevor Bruttenholm.

"Trevor Bruttenholm, your grandfather, I believe." Pronounced as _'broom' _she noticed_. _She whirled around at the voice though. A very precise and pronunciated tone to a face she couldn't find. She looked back however. Her grandfather. . .He had a kind look, a serious get down to business one, but caring all the same. As if he loved his work and it shown in his eyes. She felt sick. She didn't belong here, what was she doing? She stared into the eyes of her grandfather's portrait. He made this, how proud of his granddaughter would he be if he was around to see her use it for malicious intent? She looked to the floor, she could still turn around figuratively. Couldn't she?

"Looks like you are ina predicament. Why did you come, Miss Sherman if you are so doubtful of your abilities?" She looked around again, trying to find a face to the words, the simple tone that seemed so gentle.

"I can't see you, where are you?" She heard a splash from the tank and thought perhaps he was feeding the fish. The fsh that weren't there?

"Ah, I think you are the first one to not scream a 'hello?' at me. Come to my Tank please.." She detectd a bit of humor in his was there at the tank, where was he? She expected an agent in a suit, no more then 20 years of age. She heard a tapping on the tank glass and turned, the breath leaving her. She didn't flinch, move back, scream. None of those. She moved forward however, placing her hand to the glass clearly unafraid, only fascinated. Deep darkened eyes looked at her with an inquirious state.

"My, so much anger. Why do you hate so much, Fharryn? There is so much room in you to love." She took her hand from the glass, he was small in form, built similar to her infact. The blues were lovely on him. It was fascinating how he knew so many deep things about her . . .she didn't even know who he was.

"I don't have many things to love, you have to have things to love in order to use it." He gestured a relative 'true'.

"You know strange things about me, read my file too?" She saw his head shake.

"Not my kind of literature, I;m afraid." She noticed then that diases of four books were set up, he gestured to them. She looked at the third one, the book itself looked so old that it might turn to ashes if someone breathed on it. Not to mention it had so many pages it looked like a crane was needed to lift it to the dias. She wondered what such a book could be about, perhaps she could read it when he was done.

"Mind turning the pages?" She looked a little surprised as he gestured around, as if to say . .all the books.

"All four? " He nodded, films flickering over his eyes. Her voice had been a little scepticle.

"You read then all . . .att the same time?" She turned the pages however, obeying this creature of water. Looking back to him,

"Oh of course, too boring if only just a single book." Fharryn smiled, she could like this guy. Intelligence was a required trait in people she wanted to be friends with. His gentle tones and gestures were only pluses to gaining her affection and admiration of him. When it came to none humans, she was relatively easy to win over.

"Oh, whats your name? Since you know mine already . . ." She heard him laugh, it was small and delicate, polite. She felt her face grow a little hot. Oh yes, he was winning her over quickly.

"I'm Abraham Sapien, pleasured to make your acquiantance." He nodded toward the side, she saw a frame with a rather old piece of paper that was yellow and crackling around the edges. His name and some other . . .odd information. He put his hand to the glass and looked at hers. She put her own up against it. She saw suddenly the difference in his eyes, they contracted, the large pupil dilated. His gills fanned out and his body seemed to stiffen a little. She faintly remembered her father mentioning an Abe before at her birthday party.

"I see now, you . . .can know stuff through touching people. Right? You are psychic?" He looked at her as she drew her hand away.

"Yes, that is what I can do. Only not just people. There are many things one can learn from just a simple object too." She nodded to agree. He was already so amazing, he would definitely make good company.

"Ah, I see you met ole Abey." She turned to the spiralling stairs to see her father's face, hearing his carefree tone made her feel a little better to be here. She looked at Abe, startling herself to see how close her face was to the tank, and the fact his own was almost pressed up against it.

"Fharryn is even more fascinating then I thought. . ." She nearly blushed, this whole time she was thinking such things about him.

"Yeah, she packs quite a bit of heat too." She saw Abe nod, had he found that out through her hand as well?

"Anyone else on the team?" He smiled at her, she only figured that Abe was since she could see his belt and halter on a table next to the tank.

"Can't fit anymore freaks on one team." The snipey tone of Manning cut into her brain and she rolled her eyes, noticing a jar on a table right beside the belt and halter.

"Trevor will be down shortly-"

"Wheres Myers?" She more so demanded it, but cut him off none the less. She poured four green smelling rotten eggs onto a dish, four being the number that Abe held up in 'fingers'.

"Agent Myers is on duty right now. . .ugh." His voice still snipey and disgusted at the end over the smell of the eggs. She wanted to cut his voice from him, tear it away and weave something nicer to listen to. She saw Abe's gills flare out, had he heard her? She put one egg in a plastic capsule using tongs, hit a button to the side and watched it shoot up into a pipe and dissappear before appearing in the tank. Abe went to it immediately, eating it.

"Do you eat human Abe?" Her eyes tried to casually look over in Manning's direction. Abe shook his head.

"Oh. . .no, of course not. Too many toxins in their stystems to be healthy." She grinned at him, she knew that it was a half truth and half joke. He didn't eat people but he was humouring her for the question.

"That's a shame." She smiled and gave Manning a look that made him pale. He motioned for Hellboy to talk in private.

"Not making such a good impression am I?" She shot up another egg. She watched him eat it, clearly content with his tank living space.

"I don't think it quite matters, you are going to be an agent despite your common temper to Hellboy's. You'll butt heads with Manning just as he does. " Her golden eyes widened and her head nearly smacked against the tank.

"Really? Did you see that?" Her face full of light and excitement. He nodded, a gentle expression on his aquatic features. She put another egg in for him, the last one was next.

"Fharryn!" She didn't turn around to see the face to that voice, she already knew it was her brother. She heard him run down the spiral stairs and faintly imagined him falling. Abe gave her an incredulous look. She casted her eyes downward.

"Sorry. . ." She muttered to him. She looked back up to him. A sad expression on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had apologized for something? Was he the only one she had ever apologized to? She put her hand against the tank, rested her forehead too.

"Do you hear everything?" Her tone wasn't icey, not with Abe, she felt different already with in the minutes she had met him. He came to mimick her posture, Trevor gawped at them.

"No, just mostly bits and pieces. Besides it is easy to put together pieces when one has had so much practice." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them back to look deep in his. She would have to start being extremely careful around him, her thoughts and feelings could be dangerous to her ulterior motives.

"I want us to be good friends Abe." He made a strange, almost feminine gesture.

"We already are." His voice trimmed at the end, so calm . . .so controlled. Could she be like that one day? It was odd how she immediately fell into step with him. She was comfortable around him. She imagined others treating him strangely and the mere thought of discrimination made her grouchy, he deserved to be treated with exteme respect. After she'd thought that she noticed his gills flaring yet again and she gave him a goofy smile.

"Dad! I think Fharryn finally has a boyfriend!" Trevor sang out in a loud voice, no doubt at all that Abe had heard as well as half the Bureau. Her brows came down, her face feeling hot once again. The anger boiled over inside her ready to spill out and melt her surroundings.

"How about I feed you a large plate of shut the fuck up?" She raised her hand for emphasis but Trevor gasped, fear in his eyes as he looked to her hand. She felt her body tingling as she imagined her fist crashing into his mouth.

"Fharryn!" Hellboy's tone threw her into a wondrous stage. She looked at her raised fist, it was covered in brilliant golds and reds. Fire. She looked at it incredulously. Just her hand and nothing else was a flame.

She looked to Abe who didn't break away in fear, didn't scold, he looked in equal fascination.

"It seems concentrating the energy being in a specific place is the key to controlling it." She agreed with him. She brought up her other hand, concentrated on anger in her fingers. Her hand suddenly birthed fire. She grinned maliciously. Could she wield it? Use it as a deathly weapon against others? She didn't have time to find out as Manning came in, a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Are you crazy? Put that out immediately, do you know how priceless these artifacts are?" She rolled her eyes. _'Nice concern for your people, you dick.' _She thought hatefully.

"Yeah, maybe I should . . .put them out." She stared into his eyes as she agreed maliciously. Making promises of a cruel firey death to him if he pushed her over the edge. The flames went out as she willed herself to calm down. He fixed his tie before fixing Trevor's nervously and thats when she noticed him. His black hair had been cut short and he sported a suit.

"Ugh." She turned around, giving Abe his last egg. He graciously ate it. She needed someone badly, she knew that. She didn't like all this anger, it was tiring. She wanted to be loved by someone, understood. All she could find in her was that anger though . . .anger and hurt and pain. She didn't want to be so violent. She needed a way to get around this, cold feet after all.

"Trevor, why don't you show your. . ._sister_ where she will be staying." She looked up. Manning held a regretful look on his face.

"What?" Her mouth hung open. Hellboy walked over to his daughter, clasping a large stone hand around her little frame.

" I talked the ole Director here into giving you the same treatment of your brother, you're in Blaze." His mocking nickname didn't sting, it felt good for her to hear him say it. Even though it sort of ruined the mood in the room, that was good. A little humor was needed before she jumped up and down screaming obnoxiously.

"I GOT IT? I'M IN?" She did hopping circles, her hair flying all over. Abe gave a curt nod and smiled.

"Yeah buddy!" Hellboy laughed at his goofy daughter. She suddenly thought about her custom suit and grew even more excited, her arms went up in bright flames making the two humans back up intimadated. She muttered a sheepish whoops and willed them to sleep.

"Come on, let's go. You start training in the morning, so you need to go to bed early." She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but smile anyways. She mouthed a thank you to her father and waved goodbye to Abe, malicious intents all forgotten.


	4. To Play With Fire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 4.) To Play With Fire**

* * *

"There, the Golden Army was locked inside the Earth, and there it is today, waiting. Waiting for a new Heir to for the Crown. Silent, still, and indestructable." Abe swam back a few inches, signalling the end of the story, Fharryn's eyes wide. Hellboy closed the book on the dias, shaking his head.

"Wow! How cool!" She looked at her father in excitement.

"What a brilliant idea too, an indestructable mechanical army . . . wonderful." Abe put a webbed hand up gasping and Hellboy gave her a shake of the head.

"Not exactly the same feelings I had when I first heard it." He laughed and ruffled her hair. As he walked away she called out to him,

"Is it real?" He stopped right before exiting.

"I don't know, is it?"

* * *

I sat cross legged on a brown rug in the middle of my mostly hard wood floored apartment. It had been almost eight months since becoming am Agent for the B.P.R.D. and they had been the best months of my life so far. I had learned and gained so much that I felt like an adult already, it didn't help the fact that my paycheck that I recieved was more then say . . .minimal wage, hell of a lot better then waitressing. With all the benefits of the Bureau I easily found myself a nice apartment that was cheap but pleasant. And even better, most the building was vacant. The only thing was that I had to be secretive about going there, I had rented it out on the other side of the city. It was the apartment that I told no one about, my place I would try to re set up at when all this was blown over. I was sure I didn't need to be any further away.

I was doing my normal routine of stretches, I jogged every morning at 5:00AM and ate a good healthy breakfast of fruits and sometimes oatmeal. I bought my own groceries so I could choose the things I wanted, it was really nice since I ate mostly vegan products and I lived with no one to bitch at me.

I liked the silence too, it suited me to be on my own, out of my mothers house I could breathe without all the nagging and screaming, out of the small cell like room at the Bureau I could move about and flap my wings. Though I missed seeing Dad and Abe when I first woke up, I wondered if it was possible to set him a tank up here in my apartment for sleepovers. I giggled at the thought.

I got up to start coffee, I'd need to head over to the Bureau soon. I always had to go early to be sure that Trevor was up. It seemed that Trevor wasn't honestly cut out for the kind of training we were required to do. We had a few weeks left and then we would be done. Trevor just might drop out though. He complained every day and got in the way of things. To think that Manning had thought that would have been me instead. No, I, Fharryn Elizabeth Sherman (I really wanted to ask dad about seeing if I could get my last name changed to Bruttenholm) was a natural at the training. Most of it was just easy physical stuff. Then there was the . .. extra curricular things.

Things like solving strange puzzles and learning symbols. Things like memorizing mythical creatures and their abilities. We weren't the Ghostbusters though, thats for sure.

* * *

The little black cellphone rang, a series of bells taking off from the counter. She walked over to it after flipping the switch on her coffee pot, the coffee starting. She'd made a habit of putting water and the filter with three scoops of ground coffee before bed. She picked the cell up and answered.

"Sherman." She grinned at how professional she sounded.

"It's Myers, Training doesnt start until noon today, so relax a while." She blinked.

"Why not?" Her voice was a little grouchy, she heard him chuckle.

"Gee, Trevor nearly jumped for joy. Some things came up." So secretive, she rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean Abe is going with you and dad?" She heard a sound that was similar to someone scoffing at the tone of her whine.

"Leave it to 'Miss Natural' to know we are on a mission." She smiled. She wasn't entirely happy though.

"Dang, I was hoping Abe and I could hang out today too." He laughed, sounded like others were talking in the background. "He was going to read to me." She had wanted him to go to the next story in the book.

"I think he was hoping that too. He almost tried to get out of going." She beamed at that though. She never could spend enough time with Abe, her adored 'bf' as her brother and father teased. He would always humor her with the whole "I'm nearly 3 times your age." deal. So what if she got along better with people that were older then her. He understood her better than anyone had ever before. It was important to her that he did too. His Empathic abilities were as strong as his psychic ones after all.

She said goodbye to Myers and hung up, the coffee was done and she got herself a cup of Black Death, her pale tail curling beofre straightening and back again. She couldn't help but think of her mom as she looked down in the blackness. She called Trevor every other day at the least, but she hadn't gotten one call from her. Nothing. Almost as if she didn't exist. She didn't know why either, it wasn't like she killed anyone. Not like _her_.

She had wormed her way into some files, finding hers first. Then she remembered that Manning had said her mom used to work there too and curiousity got to her so she then found her mothers. They were categorized not by alphabetically by last name, but by powers. She found hers in Pyrokinesics which completely threw her off. There was a whole other section for those with out powers that were in the Bureau too of course.

Elizabeth Sherman, before the birth of her twins she had been an entirely different person, or so her file made her seem. All these years and she too could weild fire, Fharryn had had no idea. Her file even stated accidents and killings from her flames. Why was she treated so badly then?Her own mother though, shouldn't she know better then to treat her own flesh this way? Better then she had burnt down many things and people then she should know how hard life is. It wasn't fair to be treated like some demon when her own mother had done worse. What was the deal?

She took a sip of her drink thinking about what else she had found out. In her mother's file it had said that **Mission: Golden Army** had been her last one there. She had tried to research on it, but the most she came out with was that some man tried to re-create an army of some kind of foriegn warriors. The point was mute on it as well, she didn't know the reason for it. Taking over the world came to mind but she shook her head and drank more of her coffee. Why did that seem so . . . familiar?

The file said that the man, Nuada Silverlance, to be deceased. She thought more on his name. What sort of name was that? It didn't sound like german, or american, nor any other european name. She felt that Silverlance meant something important too. Silver . . .werewolf? She almost choked on her coffee, laughing. She got a paper towel and wiped her mess up. She grinned, knowing that werewolf wasn't right. So lance. That was a weapon of some sort. Nuada . . .

"Nooahdah . . " She started to laugh as she said it out loud. She wondered if it had been correct. It was so . . . there in her mind. A movie or something?

"Aaaah Duh!" She looked around before cracking up again. She refilled her cup and sat back at her counter, she looked down at her toes, the nails a shiny black. Maybe she was getting somewhere though.

If he was a foe, that was something right? Against her mother. Her mother wanted her to rebel against her. . .

He wanted to raise an army. An army of what? For what? Regular humans didn't seem to match the trend. Then she ran into another dillema, something majorly obvious. He was deceased.

"As in dead." She rolled her eyes as she talked to herself. She couldn't do anything with a dead man. Well. Golden eyes squinted in her thought process. Magick. Surely . . . if her father could talk to the dead with it, then can't she do that or better? Raise him up? It was like a light bulb came on. Raise him up and then what though?

"Oh. Hi Mr. Silverlance. You've been dead for about 17 years, how about getting your muscles going and blood flowing by helping me spite my parents? Oh by the way, said parents killed you." She laughed again, the apartment filling up with a bitter sound.

"Yeah, right. Cause thats totally going to happen. Push comes to shove the fruitloop would probs try to kill me first or something." She imagined him as a big hairy man. She didn't know why. His name was elegant and fleeting, nothing that might even suggest a big hairy ugly man. She felt a prick in her chest.

"Ouch." She looked at her coffee as if it were to blame. She drank some more.

"With an axe. Balding on the top. Large hairy coat." She had no idea who she was describing. She started to laugh again. She grew serious though. She needed more information. She would do that. It was probably the perfect time to do that too. The guards would still be there, but as the daughter of Hellboy, she found it easier to get into restricted places.

Her mind froze suddenly. Her coffee almost slipped from her fingers, her eyes wide.

"OH MY GODS!" She looked around as if someone had been there.

"Nuada! As in the fucking Prince from?" Her mouth hung open and she set her coffee down.

"No fuckin' way, the real Golden Army? That psycho really tried that?" Her body grew warm, and she clasped her hands together.

"Brilliant . . . "

* * *

The files were on steel shelves that ran long and were rowed in sets. She was in the **Missions and Projects Sect. **No. 5 was where she would find "Golden Army". She looked and looked, heaped paper cut after paper cut. Nothing amongst these manilla folders and tattered boxes. She let out a breath after nearly an hour of searching.

Would it be under something else? Say, his name? There was a classifieds where they had their criminals. Some were actually kept there in the Bureau, serving a sentence or awaiting punishment. All had files. Though they had mostly switched to computerized cataloging these days. She crossed through the isles and nearly jogged trying to escape the **Missions and Projects Sect.** Finally out she tried to remember where she had seen the **Criminals and Injustice Marks of the Paranormal Classifieds**. Thats what it had been called right? She turned and looked straight at it. A single door to the wall opposite of the exit. She smiled, and went to it, looking for identification. Nothing, it was a simple door. That was a little unnerving to be honest. Everything in the Bureau was under survielance, everything was locked and held tight in secret. This was the dangerous information too.

She opened it, holding her breath awaiting laser beams and guns shots. Nothing happened. She searched the wall for light and found it. Turning the knob, the light flickered on. Here there were only a few isles and a table. The place was covered in dust, dirt on the floor and cobwebs scattered. She had her doubts that anything new would be in here. As she had thought that, her eye caught a box that was half placed on the table. She walked to it, it seemed a little newer then the rest. Was that it? Could it have been this easy? She sighed, dusting it off a little and reading it.

"Silverlance, Nuada - Attachement 1: Nuala"

Nuala? Who was that? She opened the top up and noticed several things. First there was a file, she breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have gotten far with a box. She picked up what caught her sight directly after. It was a big hunk of blade. Silver. Her mouth opened as she pulled on it, not expecting a whole damn handle with it. She lifted the weapon out and examined it.

"Silverlance? No . . .Silver . . .Lance. A title not a surname." She moved her fingers over it, tracing the patterns engraved in it. She dropped it suddenly as she cut her finger on the side.

"Son of a !" Her bleeding finger went to her mouth immediately.

"Damn thing is sharp . . ." She started to giggle though, mostly at how careless she had been to touch the blade part anyways. She pulled out two articales that appeared to be the same map. A tanned piece with it burned into it, and a see through plastic chart. Nothing much more then that, she grabbed up the file.

She felt excited. She wanted to read it but knew that she couldn't stay here much longer. She placed the file up the front of her bodice, rolled both maps up until they were tiny cylinders tucking them up her sleeve and last the Lance. She carefulling put the base down in the pocket of her pants and pulled her coat around the rest, buttoning up so nothing was visiable. She wasn't stealing, only returning things to their owner.

* * *

She threw her coat on the rack as she walked in, surprised intensly by the lack of security there at the Bureau. Something big must have been going on if so much man power was needed. It was only 10:00am and she wondered if she should save reading the file until after she came back. Placing the maps, file and Lance on the counter, she decided to make an early lunch. Her cell started to ring as she got out her sandwhich materials.

"Sherman." She heard a laugh. It was Trevor.

"You are going to have to start saying F. Sherman or someone might mix us up." She rolled her eyes. If she could have it her way, she would be Bruttenholm.

"What do you want?" She hadn't meant to sound so grouchy. He scoffed.

"Geez, go back to bed. You'll have all day to rest up and not feel so hateful." She blinked, not understanding what that meant.

"What?" He sighed.

"Yeah, Dad called and said to tell you that they won't be back till probably Friday. Said to take it easy, go see mom and stuff." She felt a little dumbfounded. That was four days away! She didn't want him to be gone that long. Him or Abe. Myers too she supposed.

"Thanks, talk soon." She said crisply before she hung up on him before he could say anything in reply. She resumed making her sandwhich and after grabbing the file sat on her loveseat that she had bought from some woman down the street. It was biege leather, comfy too.

She pulled the file onto her lap, taking a bite of her sandwhich. She opened it, expecting there to be a picture of 'Mr. Silverlance'. To her dissappointment, there wasn't. He had been rather tall, 6 feet. Tall to her anyways. She was barely at 5 foot 5. It said his hair was blonde, skin fair and eyes . .. gold?

"Huh?" She gave a trite look, wishing there had been a picture. Well . . he was some creature from the early times.

It described him to be very fit, a warrior of his people. Her eyes squinted at his race.

"What the fuck?" She tilted the paper as if that would make the writing seem different. He was an Elf.

A real elf. So . . 'children of the earth really meant elven people. After knowing her father and then Abe, plus her abilities, she figured there was nothing that could shock her. She didnt know why this did. From Bethmoora. Son of King Balor of Elfland. Her mouth flew open.

"Crown Prince Nuada Silver Lance." Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It really was the same one from that story! Real proof of it's she saw the name Nuala. Nuala was his twin sister. Apparently they had a spiritual link that bonded them in spirit and body. What did that mean?

She skipped to the section about this golden army crap. Her eyes bulged again as she read more. Her face going pale.

"A real invincible army . . .to kill . . .humans?" Her voice came out in whisps, sucking in and letting it out slowly. She shook her head. Why? What motive? There had to be something missing from this picture, something that someone forgot to mention. Something. No way could a Prince just up and be exiled, then plot to destroy mankind for no reason. Right? Even she had her own reasons, they were biased and weak creatures, destructable and ridiculous.

She ran a pale hand through her dark locks. She had forgotten about her sandwhich. Did she really want to bring him back? She thought about the whole using someone for personal gain. Would she feel guilty?

She sighed, closing the file and eating the rest of her sandwhich. She looked at her watch.

"Oh shit . . ." It was already 12:00 pm. She stood up and stretched. She took the file and went to the counter, gathering her other sacredly stolen items before going into her bedroom and setting the file and maps under her pillow, the lance went between the mattress and box spring. Walking back into the main room she looked at her cell. '_Should I call her?'_

She wondered if she would even pick up. She sighed, walking slowly to her cell before dialing her mothers home phone. It rang three times.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey mom." Silenced racked through them.

"_H-Hi." _She tried to not let the hurt run her through. Should she tell her about knowing how she was a pyromancer?

"Daddy said that he wouldn't be back until Friday at the least. Suggested I go and see you." She wasn't sure why she would even bother trying.

_"Oh, really? On some mission, galavanting around somewhere?" _Well, that was something she supposed.

"Yeah, took the whole crew with him. Trevor is having a hay day I imagine." She heard her mother take an intake of breath.

"So . . how come you never . . .told me you could make flames to?" The phone was dead silent, maybe it hadn't been the right time after all.

_"He and Deb just got here, i'll have to call you back." _Her mother hung up and inside Fharryn knew that her mom wouldn't call her back. She slammed her cell down on the counter.

"Oh you wait and see. . . just you all wait and see. You play with fire and you will get fucked over seriously bad." Her eyes were bright as her anger burned through.


	5. Chamber of the Risen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 5.) Chamber of the Risen**

**

* * *

**

Fharryn would be 18 in one month. She passed her training with flying colors and even went on a few missions out in the field with her father and Abe.

Trevor on the other hand barely made it out of training and preferred to stick close to home, he often did security work and such. She always had to stop herself fom rolling her eyes as she saw him doing rounds or standing outside a door instead of out in the city getting his ass kicked by a troll or babysitting a baby mutant 'gator.

She loved it though, loved being out in the open, wearing her kick ass uniform (although she asked about getting the rubber melted in tag, SHERMAN, switched to Bruttenholm her dad had beamed brightly with pride and suggested she wait until she was a legal adult) enjoyed getting her ass handed to her by a Mimicry or having a sick Gargoyle throw up on her. She didn't mind at all. She felt most comfortable with other magick people. The Others as she referred to them. She considered herself one most of the time.

That is, until they had one mission where she was supposed to _kill_ one of the Others. Her heart weighed heavy too, even though the Wraith had tried to kill her several times she understood. The wraith had killed several humans and it was the Bureau's job to "Defend".

Thought it made her depressed for a week.

Trevor high-fived them that time, not her of course, the one who actually slayed the creature. He had whooped and hollored and cheered. She tried not to cry, tried to keep her head up. It seemed only Abe could understand her, and his understanding , she realized, came from him empathic ability, not from experience.

She figured that soon, when she became a legal adult that she would put her planning into process. She was extremely careful of Abe too, knowing that with the slightest touch he would know that she was up to nothing good. She stole a book from the library, it had been a hide away, dealing with dark magick. Magick said to be used during The Holocaust. She leafed through it once a night at least, it was no small childrens novel, serious rituals and spells that fascinated her to no end.

She'd caught wind that this particular grimoire had magick for the dead. Specifically in resurrecting it. It took one life for another. So she needed sacrifice. Something to be equally exchanged.

_To re animate one dead, to weave it's soul from the Call Realm, a soul of the same essence should replace them._

So she needed a man specifically to bring Nuada back. Interesting. She thought about Trevor and laughed. No, she would use him later probably, for something more. She put the grimoire back, closing it with a caress. She loved doing things for herself.

She had read out those maps too, placing the see through over the hide showed her that she was supposed to go to The Giant's Causeway where the Bethmoora Entrance was at.

So .. .she needed a way to get there, Northern Ireland.

* * *

"Aye, a shrivalled up Kelpie! Who knows how long the creature has been there . . .aye, you better send someone quick . . ." She hung up from the pay phone, snickering at her irish accent she faked. They would surely send them to the exact place she needed . . .

* * *

"Alright Agents! Our next destiny is Ireland , this is a reunion for one of you." Manning always liked to be so dramatic. . . His voice already getting on my nerves.

"Too early in the morning for your bullshit Manning, get on with it." I heard several of the men laugh. I was a real hit with the other grinned, gently elbowing me for a 'goodjob'. Little did this team know that one of the men on the team definitley wasn't coming back.

Neither was I. Least not for a long time. I swollowed,hating that I was wondering at the last minute if I should really go through with my plan as we entered the plane. We were going to County Antrim, Northern Ireland. This was where my army was awaiting. My army and my Prince. I thought perhaps I would make him King after he helped me, after all it did take a King to rule people.I would need help establishing order amongst the Others when all the human filth was gone. I couldn't help but let a grin slip, a sour evil sight. Dad caught wind and made the 'something is stinky' face.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you that if you make an ugly face for too long it will stick?" He laughed at me. He had told me right before that he had been to the Giant's Causeway with Liz before me and my brother were born. It was where she had told him she was pregnant at first. He wouldn't go into the reasons why they had been here or anything though. That was alright for me since I already knew. I love my father more then anything, well . . .almost anything. I knew that it would hurt him through doing this but in time he would surely see that I was helping our world.

There was eight of us, Dad, Trevor (for once, pansy ass that he is), a Warrens, Burkley (the other woman on the team), Myers,Tanner, Manning (not into the field part though) and then myself.

There were tents set up on the island we had landed on when we had finally made it. We slept, boosted our energy before searching through the 'small' land of the basalt coloumns. Apparently they were looking for a Kelpie that was dried up on land. . .right. My plans now resided on finding the Entrance. I had to get them all seperated though, pick my male. Referring to them like beasts or animals made it easier to harm them.

I saw dad talking .. . to the strangest thing I'd seen in a while.I walked closer, just barely catching an irish accent.

"Fancy seein' ya here again. . ." It was a small creature on a wagon, he looked to me and bowed his head a little.

"Lass." I nodded back. Dad shrugged and told him that he was busy looking for a kelpie.

"You live here on this island, Sir?" How else would he have been here? He looked at me, his attention fully on me now.

"Aye Miss . . .can I help you?" Oh yes. . . .yes you can. I let a grin slip onto my face.

* * *

Rubble was everywhere, debris from rocks and soot made the place look like a war zone. Manning was disgraced by the casualties, one dead, three missing and not to mention the rest were wounded.

"She is out there somewhere! I know she is alive!" Hellboy raged at the director who kept him back, his daughter having been one of the three missing. The dead Agent Tanner was lain up by the three dirt covered and wounded Bureau Agents. Trevor had his head held low, believing his sister to be dead.

"She isn't dead Manning!" He got up to leave but Myers held up a gun lazily.

"You aren't going anywhere. Stay here and wait for the the medical assistance to arrive." His voice was tight and low. As if he were trying to keep from crying. He didn't want to believe she was dead either. They couldn't find the other two bodies, they had been nearly right on top of the explosion. . .

"How the fuck does an island erupt! I thought that was reserved for volcanos and assholes!" No one laughed at his humor, grim as it was, he didn't find himself funny at the moment either. Trevor said nothing and Manning held a serious face, playing his best tough guy.

"God, what am I going to tell Liz. . . " He really wanted to say was how was he going to handle her death? Especially when he didn't believe it in the first place. He felt his heart heave, turn cold as it had when he had found out his father was killed, or as it had when he had thought he had lost Liz. He just about gave up, finally sitting on a flat rock beside his teary eyed son and placing his rock arm around him.

* * *

"This way guys, I know it has to be the right way." Burkley was leaning against a rugged Warrens as they followed Fharryn deeper into the tunnels, she was trying to remember the way she was supposed to go for the main chamber. Burkley was an add on, she had only needed Warrens but she supposed one extra sacrifice could only help.

She'd spoken to the goblin previously, he about blew her cover. She had punched him in the head and gave him the eye when the other two agents hadn't looked, trying ot make him play along. When he still wouldn't cooperate she showed him a Blaze Of Unglory, what she had named the ability to stretch the blue flame so that it covered her arms only, appearing almost like armor. Poor guy nearly shit himself, and she felt sorry for him. She didn't like being a bully to him.

A massive door came into view and she cracked a grim smile, her hand going to a gun at her hip. She looked back, giving the two agents a fake reassuring smile while gesturing at the doors.

"Look, the way out, I told you." She turned around, jogging up to the massive doors and leaning against them, pushing with all her might. She growled as she made the doors give way just big enough so that wanna be fiend and his trashy cart could get through later. She went ahead, baiting them through.

"Are you sure about this Sherman? This doesn't seem right . . ." Burkley had a hunch something was wrong. She and Warrens finally came through, only to notice she was not in sight. They walked further up, the darkened chamber rather scary, they saw light up a head and went to it, hoping that it really was the way out. It was a path way that lead at a slope, but rather large metallic mounds were packed together, making it hard to get around them. Once to the stairs they heard a faint,

"Go on ahead, I'll be right with you. . . " Taking the suggestion to heart they continued slowly up the stairs weaving through the mounds. The finally made it to the top, a plateau within an egg shaped room.

The light was a fake light, a strange glowing from the walls. Burkely heard a crunch and looked under her boot.

"What is that?" Warrens asked, his deep voice detached. It was some stange golden wood or something. It crumbled like old paper. A click was heard behind them and before either could turn around two loud shots were heard.

Fharryn quickly used their blood to make the Soul Sealing mark upon their foreheads as their souls was what she needed the most. She looked at the crumbling stuff, hearing the crickety wheels of that Goblin.

"Nasty thing arent you?" She grinned, gesturing to the pile of gold ash like material.

"That him?" She looked around, before the goblin pulled up close to her. She saw him gesture to the far off end with his wood piece.

"Aye, and over there be the Princess Nuala. Thats where she took her life." Darkened confusion clouded her mind suddenly as she wielded her attention to the goblin.

"She took her life? " The goblin nodded.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that? Sure! Thats the only way His Royal Highness was going to lose. The Princess slew herself to save that big red one." Her dark red mouth hung open. Stopped by his own twin. She leant down, careful to not touch the material.

"I know how that betrayal is. . . we should get along just fine. You can trust me better then any twin . . ." Her words for the dead Prince, although partly for herself as well. She stood up, looking down at the goblin.

"Did you get me what I asked?" He made a grumbling noise and nodded, leaning back to get into his cart. He handed her a roughly made brush made of long black hairs.

"It's Kelpie hair. Better be alright, I had a hell of a time getting that." She smiled kindly to him.

"It's fine. The salt? What of the candles and the water?" He gestured into his cart.

"All there Mistress. I got everything you need." She blinked at the title she recieved.

"Mistress? Where did that come from?" She grinned, her pride growing. The goblin rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know anything?You are royal blood too." He shook his balled and green head, the horns looked odd as he did. She was?

"How?" He started to put the candles ina large circle for her.

"Through your father. He was royal enough to be King. King of this army. Thats what they fought over." Her mouth hung open again. She gathered herself and began to draw the circle using blood, sprinkling salt as she went.

"You can set the material out." He grunted in reply, putting the contents of his cart out of the way, one of them a bowl of water. How he had kept it from spilling was amazing. Or magick.

"So he and Nuada fought for this army?"

"Aye, over the crown that commanded them. Nuada was rightful heir to them after the murder of his Father, King Balor." She swore she heard him mumble something in another language.

"The King was murdered? " She felt stupid, but thought it was at least good to know things about the one she was bringing back. She began to drag the bodies parallel to the Prince's remains.

"Aye, by Crown Prince Nuada himself." He mumbled it like it was a curse. She stopped her work.

"He murdered his own father?" She looked down at his remains. What kind of man was he? What kind of morals did he have, or should she say didn't , that he could kill his own flesh. . . for what did he gain of it? Wasn't that the same objective she was using now though?

The bodies were as they were to be, and he handed her the bowl of water. Holding it in her hands she waited for him to leave to a safe distance. She turned,

"Do you have blankets or clothing? I doubt when he comes back from the Spirit World that he will have any." He nodded grouchily and made his way out.

"Thank you very much for all your help so far." She called to him. Her attention began back to her master piece. She raised one hand out ward, the bowl of water cradled in her other. As things were laid out, she stood at the south candle, the Royal remains being sandwhiched between the two agent's before her. Her arm became inflamed with blue fire as she concentrated on the wicks of the candles. They burst into flames suddenly, she smiled in approval.

Her voice low but strong, she began the incantations, other wordly words that weaved a passage for the lost soul of prince Nuada Silver Lance back to his own body, of regeneration of what mass was lost. She sprinkled water all around them and on the bodies as she did. She suddenly spoke louder, the candles growing larger and the wax puddles streaming faster.

Her voice rose, she could feel the power of the place. It wound around her, in and out of her soul. She wrapped the power around the golden remains, the souls sucking from the two fallen Agents. The golden material turned to liquid, coming together through a knitting pattern. The bodies taking shape. The two agents began to shrivel up and the flames grew higher yet.

Then suddenly the flames blew out all together, she closed her eyes,hoping with all her might that it worked. She opened them slowly, the wicks of the candles glowing softly from the stubbs. She used the blue light of her arm to see.

A pale and perfect body was lain before her, pale hair that fell about like a silken halo or . .crown about his head. The two agents shriveled and dried up to near dust.

She heard a gasp and she barely had the strength to keep standing.

"It worked! It actually worked! You brought the dead back! What power . . ." The goblin said in awe. She felt the pride swell up in her as her blue flame fell to a silent slumber. The lighting of the chamber came back and she wobbled to the Goblin who held out one green silky piece of fabric and a thick black but soft one. She took the black material from him, having no idea what the green as for as she placed it over her soon to be King. She fell to her knees and panted, her eyes hung heavy.

"Mistress! You have exhausted yourself." She heard no more as she passed out in the circle of blood.


	6. Out of the Flame Comes the Knight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 6.) Out of the Flame Comes the Knight**

**

* * *

**

The goblin without legs watched over the girl unsure of what she was, Sorceress or Demoness. Though she was young, she showed a great deal of strength in bringing the beloved Bethmoora Twins back from the Planes of the Dead. The fair princess herself brought a wet rag over the girls pale forhead, dabbing here and there. She had used the green silk and a rope to bind it around her like a wrapped dress, anything looked beautiful on her.

* * *

_Waiting, waiting . . . forever waiting in this forever line. . .The line that never seems to end. On and on the line goes, on and on the waiting continues. Why am I waiting? Where is this place?It was dark everywhere but in front and behind me. The Others that waited too._

_"Why do we wait?" My voice only but a whisper, a whisper that is somehow used through the Endless Waiters. I recieve no answer._

_"We wait . . .for what?" No voice, only a rasp of air._

_"If you wait . . . " The whisper was loud, shook through my . . .essence._

_". . .Then you are not to be here. . ." This confuses me further. I was not supposed to be here, then why was I here?_

_"Why do we wait?" This time my hushed tone echoes into the never ending darkness._

_"You are dead. . . . .dead . . . .dead. . . ." The Answer grew quiet. I was dead?_

_"What is Dead?" We waited more . . .Answer did not reply._

_"Not you." What? Had Answer lied? I grow worried as the Darkness that Never Ends clothes the Others. I am alone now._

_I see something though. It's . . . so beautiful._

_So bright and warm. It is Blue. It is Gold. It is . . . .Life._

_

* * *

_

I felt so sore that I wondered if I had died and being in this pain was my punishment. I swollowed roughly, my throat sore and clogged feeling. I barely opened my eyes, I could detect a fire, someone had made a fire.

Where was I? Not the Bureau. . .I was in . . .Ireland? The chamber, Nuada!

I bolted up, but that had been a bad idea. I felt sick suddenly, as if to hurl up anything my stomach had in it. I heard a feminine gasp and felt small hands helping me to lay back down.

"You must rest. Please, be still." It was a lilting voice, calm and pleasant. A woman.

I looked up into bright golden eyes, a pale face and strange markings. This woman was heavenly no doubt. Her pale hair hanging down like a viel.

"You are. . .who are you?" She gave a sad smile. I felt a sting in my chest as I thought about Nuada again. I tried to raise up but she forced me back down, a lot stronger then she appeared.

"I am . . .Nuala." My eyes bolt to her face. How is that so? Did my ritual fail?

"But-" Her eyes cast to the side,

"It seems after death and back again . . .we are always linked." It made sense! Burkley! She had been female . .the twin sister . . .

"Your brother? Please, tell me he is alright." I couldn't understand the look her face took, but I did see the grief and guilt in her eyes. It made me think that he hadn't made it. Had my plan already failed?

"My brother is. . . well. He is resting , as you should be." I let out a sigh, despite my body aching.

"Just let me see. Please." I begged her, ready to put my hands together. She gave me a gentle look, concerned for me as she helped me sit up. She gestured to a dark corner where I could see bedding. The bedding rose softely, evenly. He was sleeping then. The goblin was no where in sight.

She laid me back down and I looked up to her, unsure for the first time how to talk to someone. She was royalty, a real live princess. Although she wasn't part of the plan . . .

"H-how long have I been . . .um, sleeping . . .my Lady?" I was unsure if this was the correct way, but she didn't seem to notice if it was wrong or right. That sad look came back.

"Only a day or so. You used up a lot of energy." I did. . . it was the first time doing it though, I thought I did pretty damn well. Not one, but two people were back. I heard whispers suddenly, many of them, frightened ones, worried ones.

"What is that?" My tone a little shakey.

"You can hear them?" I looked to her, nodding once.

"They are the Dead of Bethmoora. Have you always been able to hear them?" Her tone was clear, she reminded me of Abe distantly.

"No . . never . . ." My voice was breathy.

"Perhaps the price of taking the lives of innocents in exchange for lives that weren't." I looked at her, ogled by what she was saying. I sat up, wobbly.

"They won't be the last of the humans that I will kill. You realize this?" She looked me straight in the eyes, her gold against mine. Only hers was so much older, so much more wiser.

"Why? Why did you choose us?" Her voice was so light that I wondered if it were possible for an angry tone to come from her.

"I need him, Nuada. I need him to help me." She had a curious look.

"It's hard to explain. . .he has the . . . .power to help me where I have none. He is a powerful warrior, yes?" She nodded to me, slowly.

"He is wise and knows wars, yes?" She casted her gaze to the floor, the saddened look back.

"All too well." I bit my lip at her tone. . .

"Why would a girl child like you need to start a war?" I looked at her, for the first time . . .I realized I didn't have a legit reason.

"I suppose if I told you that I wanted to prove something to someone . . that it would be stupid. . ." She shook her head.

"You wish to kill innocent people over proving a point?" I felt my anger flicker, she really didn't understand.

"Just the humans, the Others won't be harmed if they choose to stay out of the way." I wanted her to understand. Almost needed it. Surely her brother would not be so difficult, he would see things my way.

"In war, everyone is harmed. " I growled, looking away from her.

"I want them all to die. All of them. At my feet and dead." She looked away then too.

"How can someone so young as you have so much hate and anger filling your heart?" I flicked my head back to her, too fast for I grew dizzy.

"They have done this, they planted this seed inside me and let it grow. They want this. She wanted me to break, she wanted me to be evil and bad, to be the wrong doer so that she had a real reason to hate me!" It was just coming out, tears and all.

"Who?" Her voice full of concern, her eyes matched.

"Her, my mother, the one who gave birth to me. She and my brother. My own Twin. My other half. They wish me that I am dead. They shall have their wishes for a while. . ." She looked hurt, could she feel me like Abe could?

"You are broken and hurt inside. Betrayed . . .how awful."

"You would know such pain." My blood froze, body following suit. I slowly looked to where the voice had come from. He was sitting up, like a pale god in a darkened cell. Nuala cast her gaze downward.

"I am sorry. . ." Her voice was so hushed, as if her soul might come through her mouth. I looked back to His Majesty. Eyes so bright a gold they stood out in the shadows, I couldn't see his face well. I could see the shape of his arm though, as his hand went to rest on his head, as if the blood may have rushed up too quickly. I heard the familar racket of the cart . . . the goblin back.

He pulled himself in front of the Prince' bedding.

"Sire, something to help the head ache?" He gestured to the cart. I saw gold eyes gather information of the cart before slowly leaning and taking a strange goblet. He smelled it first, allowing his dark lids to close. He tilted the cup up to sip it. He leaned against the wall stiffly . . concern coursed through me. The goblin made his way to Nuala and I.

"A . . are you alright? Are you sick or . . something?" My heart beat so hard, i had had to force even those words out. My body grew warm through anxiety of his answer.

Golden eyes flickered towards me. I could sense the coldness.

"Who are you, Human Child?" I couldnt stop the second wave of anger enveloping me, this time a lot stronger. Nuala gasped, glancing at me.

The goblin fidgetted, setting down plates and a goblet for her and I down.

Nervously," Sire, this . . .is the one that b-brought you and her Highness back." He hadn't wanted to correct him, but he was scared that the little demoness would kill him, he was closest to her and he could tell by the look in her eyes that the flames were near.

This seemed to intrigue the Prince though.

"You? Hardly a mere human child such as yourself . . .could weild such powerful energies?" Nuala shut her eyes tight, feeling my anger for being called a human. I was one of the Others. I stood up, grabbng the blanket I was covered with and wrapped and tucked it around me saftley ( I was wearing only under wear apparently). My arms relaxed to the side before I raised them up until it looked like I might flap them like a bird. I concentrated and suddenly a bright burst of red flames enveloped them. Nuala cried out, bracing herself for the flames that wouldn't come. I had trained them to my arms.

"Can a human do this, your _Majesty._" He watched them with a fascinated look. Almost as if . . .he had seen these before.

I could feel his golden orbs on my face, then my body, my cheeks rushed red.

"Your mother, she has black hair as well? She has this power?" He did know her then. I dropped the flames.

"You know both my parents. Hellboy and Liz Sherman. They were there when you were . . .when you lost." It was hard to say killed, it didn't seem fitting for some reason. His eyes were bright with the registry of all this.

"Oh, and by the way. I'm 18, not a child." She was snippy with him, and Nuala gave her an incredulous look.

"To me, you are but a drop in the ocean of time." I rolled my eyes. He was going to pull that whole crap about being older and better shit, I just knew it.

* * *

To her, he was hiding in the dark, Nuala and herself were in the light of the fire in a hearth that was built into the wall. When would she beable to see his face?

She sat back down, picking at the food. It was all fruits and vegatables. Things she liked, but she just wasn't feeling hungry. The goblin noticed.

"Eh? Mistress, are you feeling well?" She gave him a small hateful look.

"Yeah, peachy. Where are my clothes?" Her tone was demanding, and she noticed that Nuala seemed to fear her interaction with him. He moved to a drawer set that looked about as old as King Grouchy in the corner. She tried to not snicker. Out came her black jeans and grey bodice. He set them in front of her and found the jean jacket hanging on the wall. She wasn't going to change in there. Not infront of two males anyways.

She was startled when Nuala reached out, her pale fingers barely touching her cheek. Her golden eyes went wide, her hand grabbing the side of Fharryn's face as her other hand went to her mouth. I saw tears fill her eyes.

"Abe! Oh you know him." Her voice found the strength to reach just above a whisper, startling her further.

She was reading Fharryn, this made her feel a little impatient with it. She tried to pull away but she held fast.

"Nuala, if I wanted you to know all of that I would have told you." She looked to the floor, hand sliding away. Had she hurt her feelings? Fharryn was suddenly guilty. She had the urge to apologize.

"You . . .were not lieing about your brother. Nor your mother." Her voice distant. Fharryn's eyebrows came down in an angry arch.

"I may be a cruel and a hateful bitch but I don't lie if I can help it." She swallowed hard, almost as if she had something to say.

"So we share a few things in common. Are these your reasons for choosing myself?" She looked over to him. What was in common, their twinship and . . .humans?

Fharryn saw her back pack near Nuala and she lifted it towards Fharryn with out being asked to do so, that whole catching things she had supposed.

Fharryn grabbed out the manilla file and stood up.

"This is what made me choose you. It has information about you. Most of it seems false however." She thought about how that story book was more truthful.

Fharryn walked to the fire and threw the file in there.

"I only need _your_ help your Majesty. " She turned to Nuala.

"However, that does not mean you are second best by any means. This is your second chance. For me its our first. I will treat you every bit as equal as I would any respected person. I respect the both of you. " So this was true as well, she did respect them both.

"She doesn't require a second chance. Only to be caged and treated like the traitor she is, however impossible that is." Her terrible anger flew around around her invisibley.

"Hey, thats unnessecary of you. This is a second chance for the both of you. Don't waste it on previous matters. They aren't important." The room heard a growl from him and it made both women uneasy feeling.

"You will do well to watch your tongue to me, _girl."_ His tone was strict and impatient. The goblin made a surprsied noised and backed out of the room slowly.

She was so close to just bursting over her 'well points', to just blurt out what ever kind of obscenities that she could think at him. He was so frustrating! It took a few moments to cool herself down,rarely was she able to do that.

"The object of this time I have given you is to not fight and bicker with you, Your Majesty." She was polite although her voice was tight. Icey gold pierced through her. She hadn't noticed that he had stood up. He slowly slid one foot across the floor, his hand closest to the wall using it for balance. He was wobbling much like a new born did when they learned how to walk. She was immediately at attention. Had Nuala had to re learn to walk too?

That was when he came into the light. The gold stretched over his body, skipping the hollows of his face and the soft slopes of his body. He used one hand to hold the black material around him but it had slid so far below his hips it hardly covered anything. She saw his scars, he had many pale tender lines, stories of his adventures eched into his moonlight skin. Her fingers ached to touch them, to trace over his scars and more, the beautiful markings on his face. . .His prominent jaw line, his high cheeks and straight nose gave him a definate Majestic look, the way his chest rose and fell in the light as his breathing continue made her body tingle. Oh he was a warrior all right, packed with nothing but muscle, but even so she could see that he would be fast in combat, using agility and well placed maneuvers rather than brute force. Then she caught his eyes. They were watching her with interest, clearly noticing how she had examined him in the light of the fire. . .had he done it on purpose? Needless, his golden eyes wrapped the present for her. She knew then, as her heart ached and thumped, that she had brought the inevidable upon herself. She was in love with this impossibly beautiful creature.

She let the air rush from her mouth in the silence of the room as she bent to her knees on the hard stone floor, tears leaking from her eyes. She bent over, placing her hands before her in a respectful bow.

"I swear fealty to you and undying lo- . . loyalty." Had she almost blown herself over? She had no idea what she was doing either, or if that was even the right thing to say.

"Why? I have nothing, I am nothing." She shook her head, bringing it up to look at him, the tears glistening.

"You have people, you have power. I will make this so, I will make you a King." She said each word as if they were a spell themselves, etching into the walls. She rose a little, pulling the blanket up so that she could reach her backpack with out standing up. She grabbed it and dragged it to her King before she dug around before finding _it._

As beautiful as its master was in the fire, the Silver Lance made a fierce aura with in the room. Nuala made a sound from behind, one of fear. Fharryn kneeled again, holding it up with the barest of touches above her fingers.

"Please . . ." Her voice near inaudible. The air between them was still for what seemed like forever to her. As she was beginning to lose hope, she felt the pressure of the weapon from her fingers. He had accepted it. She barely looked up to seethen suddenly startled by the expression on his face. It was awe, as if seeing something for the first time. He wasn't looking at his weapon either, he was looking down at Fharryn. She desperately tried to control her breathing.

She nealy jumped out of her skin when the lance slipped forward before swinging back in a perfect three sixty, pointing to Fharryn.

"Do you swear this claimed Fealty and . . .undying Loyalty as your contract of Duty, to lead by myside as my Knight, my Advisor, my Servant and my Companion?" Her heart felt like it was going to burst, she nodded quickly.

"Yes, I do." She felt quirked a little at agreeing like that. She felt the cool tip of the metal of his Lanch on her bare shoulder.

"Is there anyone who may object to her Knighting?" There was silence with in the room before,

"If I didn't already know she would kill me . . ." She heard that goblin mutter and tried to calm herself enough to keep from setting flame to the fabric her hand was near. She barely looked up to see yet another surprise, he held a grin on his face. He had thought the goblin to be funny?

"Then I Knight thee, rise as a new person and begin your new life under my command. Under command of Prince Nuada, Silver Lance." His voice was so compelling to her, she had hung on to every word nearly so deeply she barely caught the meaning of his words. She stood though, he rested his lance on his shoulder.

"King, just to correct you . . if I am your advisor now. . ." She expected him to get angry with her, however this didn't happen. He gave a swollow before giving her that impossible grin.

"I don't even know your name . . .and yet you have set yourself up for death under me." His eyes shown earnest consideration, and it nearly melted her. He really was a king, to drop her as a Stranger immediately, Knighting her like this. A show of trust.

"Not death, Victory. We will win, and they will lose." She clenched her fist in emphasis, looking to the fire.

"Your name then?" His tone soft with her. She looked to his brow instead of his eyes before looking down again.

"I suppose . . I am Fharryn." He tilted his head to the side as if to say go on.

"Do you I have to keep my last name? I hate it . . ." She added desperatly. If she was going to turn a new leaf with him, then surely he would all her a new name?

"Then we shall find you a title to match you, Fharryn . . .adventurous." She thought she would die right then and there as he had spoken her name, alling it to drip from his tongue like honey, then knowing it's meaning.

She watched intently as he wobbled, his gree hand going to his head again. He slid back ward a little before he slowly sat back onto the bedding.

"I don't know the after effects, but I am sure they will pass." He nodded once, looking to the goblet he had set on the floor. She immediately picked it up and handed it to him. Already a servant. . .


	7. Distractions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 7.) Distractions**

**

* * *

**

It was nearly night on the bus going through manhattan, little did the bus riders know that three of them weren't even human.

"We are almost there." Fharryn's soft voice floated down to Nuala who was sitting sloest to the window. She was wearing a black hoodie, the hood up as far as it could go, a scarf over her mouth. It was cold enough that no one would suspect anything odd of the three hooded figures there, all three with scarves over their mouths. Fharryn looked to her hidden King, he kept his eyes downcasted, she knew that he wasn't having fun on this metal piece of shit surrounded by all these filthy creatures. It was the fastest way to her apartment however, and they had agreed to getting to safe territory was mandatory. She saw the drop off point and leaned over, pulling the cord above the window. She barely caught the soft golden eyes of Nuala as she did so. Had she ever seen transportation like this?

The bus came to a halt and she waited until her company walked in front of her, Nuada towering over the two women. Once off she nodded towards a street and they followed. Their breath ghosted out in front of them, flags of the living. She started to remember things . . .

* * *

_"I would rather walk." She snorted at her King. Walking to the apartment would be like trying to water slide in the desert. They would be seen by many and besides, they were on the opposite side of the city. It would take them a day or two just to get there by foot. Thats if they didn't run into trouble._

_"The bus is faster, safer. It sucks, but its the best option." He gave her a grouchy look as she argued, Nuala standing near by passivley. When they had first gotten to New York through boat (Fharryn had set some things up before the shit hit the fan) She had ran to the nearest thrift shop and found Nuala appropriate 'blending' in clothes. Nuada was the hardest, having worn one of the sailors jacket and slacks (that looked so odd on him too) they then had searched desperately for something to find her fit and tall brother to wear. They had settled on hoodie coats and jeans, shoes having been taken care of for Nuada from a generous sailor. Fharryn having told him her companions were very ill and couldn't come about. As for Nuala, slippers were relatively easy. Money hadn't been a problem either seeing as how planning ahead and saving a shit ton of money had been pretty brilliant._

_She had seen the sleepy look on Nuada's face and grinned, knowing how to get him on the bus._

_"The faster we get there, the faster you can go rest." She smiled subtley as she saw him give in. It was all a matter of talking to him._

_

* * *

_

Up the stairs we went, Nuala directly behind me, her brother following suit. I was almost at the very top, almost eight stories high. I saw one of my rare neighbors and land lady, Mrs. Higgens. I pulled out my key and held it out for Nuada who took it gingerly giving me a soft questionable look. Pointing down the hallway,

"It's the last door on the right. I'll be there quickly." I spoke in gentle tones, he was often grouchiest right around now. I watched them walk down the hallway, Nuala taking a peek back at me before they dissappeared into my apartment.

"Ah, Dear heart. I was worried about you. I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Been on vacation maybe?" She was a sweet old lady, not human by any means though.

"Ah, not exactly. " Her eyes shifted to where my company had gone and I nodded.

"Should have sent you a post card, I just got back from Ireland." Her green eyes bugged a little, a small grin appeared on her face.

"Ah . . .club activities?" I grinned back. Mrs. Higgens was actually a 200 year old troll who shared the same sympathy for humans as I did. None. However, she allowed few humans to rent here so that her apartment building wouldn't go under rating to the B.P.R.D as a 'hot spot'. This not only kept her undercover, but me as well. She helped so much as to put my name as Elizabeth Bruttenholm on the registry too, as a human as well.

"The pages are turning, Mrs. Higgens." I walked to my apartment,

"Good, I wish the best of luck to you and your's. We are counting on miracles . . ." She waved and I went inside.

I had expected eavesdroppers or something, I got no such thing however. Nuala had turned on my kitchen light, examining my glassware. She looked at me as I came in and I gave her a smile. She didn't quite smile back, but it was her polite greeting look. I looked towards the bedroom thinking that our exhausted King had maybe gone there when I noticed Nuala shaking her head.

"He went into the main room." Her voice sweet and pronounced. I nodded and quietly walked there, stifling a smile at the sight. He hadn't even taken the scarf from his face before he had no doubt crashed on my loveseat. I tip toed to him, bending over him slightly, I slowly and carefully pulled the scarf down revealing dark particially parted lips. His darken lidded eyes flickered open and I looked down and away from them, smiling.

"There is a bed, Majesty." I reached to his hood, pulling it out of his face a little although careful to not directly touch him. When ever I did I always got strange tingles. It also gave me a burst of pride that he didn't push me away, or scold me for unwanted affection. I often mother henned him. He gave a sigh, licking his lips, his lids half closed. In the book of my magick I had reached a part that had stated that reserrection magick took a lot not just from the caster but also from the one being reserrected as well. The stronger they were before new life, the weaker and longer it would take for them to get it back.

He looked around sluggishly, was he thinking about it? I chuckled, turning to look at Nuala who I caught just in time for a yawn. I stood up and folded my arms.

"Bedroom is that way, the furthest door is the bathroom. That's where I'm going to be unless someone wants to use it first?" I saw no takers and shrugged, going into my room, Nuala followed.

"I have some nightgowns that will fit, wanna pick one out?" She gave a polite smile then, nodding.

"Where will . . . all of us be sleeping?" I showed her the section in my organized closet where the nightgowns were.

"Well, that little couch in there isn't good for his back. If he sleeps on it he will wake up really sore. I did." I laughed at that, how it had given me minor back problems.

"However, I have extra blankets and pillows, so if he does fall asleep we can roll him onto the floor. We get the bed then." I smiled at Nuala's expression about rolling her brother onto the floor. He would be too heavy to lift . . .

She picked out a light blue gown, the longest I had. It would reach to her ankles. I heard noise in my kitchen and turned, looking through my bedroom door I saw Nuada looking through the cabinets.

"There should be some bread and cheese. I need to go grocery shopping . . ." I turned to Nuala.

"Fair Folk, is it a rumor that you like sweet things?" She gave a inquirous look but shook her head no. I laughed and smiled to her, feeling a little excited.

"I have honey in the cupboard. It's natural with out any junk that the humans put in their mass prouced stuff. Is that good?" She nodded with a light expression, I turned to get my clothes as she dressed out of hers and into the nightgown. She didn't mind that the bedroom door was open.

Grabbing my clothes I went into the bathroom as Nuala went to the kitchen, hopefully to show him where the honey was.

* * *

The steam let out of the bathroom as a wet Fharryn came out. She wore a pair of tiny black shorts and a band tee that hung lose, her hair had been towel dried until it was a damp mane. She walked into the kitchen area to see that sandwhich making things were scattered about the counter, Nuala leaned up against the sink eating one. Had they left these out to wait for her? She looked around to see that Nuada was sitting in the floor in the living room, shirtless to her pleasure. She had tried to not laugh at that inner comment though. Suddenly she saw what he was doing. He had her . . .cell.

"Having fun?" She walked to him, he looked up and back to the cell but he looked back up again. She hoped her face hadn't gotten red at his lingering gaze of her damp body. She loved especially how he looked at her body, and not at her clearly visible tail. She sat crosslegged in front of him, said tail swishing back and forth.

"You know what that is?" He looked back to it, flipping it open with one hand surprising her.

"A human device used for communication. Yes." She laughed at how he sounded. He was so tired he couldn't hardly stand it, she was reminded of a small child. She blinked as he handed it to her though.

"Messages." Her brows shot up as she took it from him, almost eight text's!

Tears filled her eyes at the first one.

**Trevor forgot this. Hope mission is well. Abe. **Then the next**.**

**Sorry for bothering, no call from Red, what's taking so long?**

**Why won't you answer?**

**If I call, will you answer then? I'm worried.**

**Please read these and come home. **Tears fell from how sincere she knew these were, Abe really did care.

**I'm going to steal a plane and see for myself. I don't believe it. **She blinked a few tears away. What had that meant?

**Fharryn Elizabeth Sherman, please. Tell me you are at least all right. I know you aren't d**

It cut off and she wiped a few tears away standing up. The last message,

**ead. You can't be.**

She wiped the rest away and went to the kitchen, a hand ran through her hair. Abe was smart, but was that how he knew? Or was this a grief thing?

"What is wrong?" Nuala asked her with concern in her light voice. Fharryn waved the cell before putting it down on the counter.

"Just, unexpected . .stuff." She was vague and she hated to be to Nuala but it was hurting her to think that she had made a mistake about Abe. She jumped when the cell began to vibrate, moving around on the counter. She picked it up and glanced to Nuada, he was watching her intently. She flipped the cell open, her eyes going wide.

**New Message: Trevor**

**Funeral is tomorrow.**

She swollowed roughly, closed her eyes. She let out a slow breath and wondered what her funeral would look like. She wondered if she could get away with texting him back, if she should take the chance that he still had the phone or if he would tell them all she was still alive.

"How did you manage all this, Fharryn?" His voice calmed her as he spoke, she looked to him, his head tilted in question.

"They think I am dead." He looked straight into her eyes, she wanted to go to him. Wanted to feel his skin against hers, to hear his heart beating. Her mind came back and she shook her head, eyes running away from his. Nuala was staring at her. Had she heard the same way that Abe always could? Or did she have to touch her to know things? She picked p the cell again. She gave another breath.

"To kill or not to kill . . . " She muttered under her breath.

She opened up the sms section ready to reply to him. She hesitated on the first letter, walking back and forth.

This could jeopardize everything. There was no garantee that Abe would be trustable to not tell anyone.

**Cant tell anyon-**

She closed the cell with out finishing the text, turning it off she put it away in a drawer. Nuala catching her inner turmoil.

* * *

It was about 5ish, the sun not even close to being out yet. Fharryn got up out of the bed, being as careful as possible to not wake up Nuala. She then went to the bathroom before quietly walking into the kitchen and flipping up the top, taking the pot out and going to the sink. She put the water on low hoping it would be quiet enough to not wake him up in the living room. She grabbed filter and the coffee and poured three scoops, the water ready to be poured into the maker.

She looked in on the living room, the blankets a mess on the floor. He had sat down on the couch one moment, then the next he was asleep. The girls had lain out a few blankets for padding on the floor before Fharryn, as carefully as possible, slid him to the floor, feet first then the rest of his body. Nuala helped her scoot him over onto the blankets, he really did sleep like the dead. Fharryn carefully lifted his head as Nuala placed a pillow under it and Fharryn put a blanket over him.

She smiled at the memory from last night. Shaking her head she went to her room, she laid out a pair of black pants and a pretty black blouse. She got out a black bra and with out think she walked back out to the kitchen in nothing but her bra and shorts like she always did when at home.

She pulled out a cup from the cupboard and set it next the coffee pot wishing it would make faster. She tapped her fingers and hummed a tune under her breath. She barely caught the sound of rustling blankets and a long masculine sigh. Was her King awake?

She thought back to her summers at her dads, missing his comfort already. She had to be strong though, she had planned this and put too much at stake to turn back with her tail between her legs. She looked up as Nuada came shuffling into the kitchen, half awake. She smiled.

"Good morning your Majesty. Sleep well?" She looked back to her coffee that was almost done.

"I dreamt . . .strange things." He looked to her bedroom where his twin was still sleeping. She slowly looked to him. His face was tired, his arms relaxed. He turned to her.

"How much advice . . .do you think you could give in the department of . . ." He moved his hand as if to conjure up the word he was looking for.

" . . .relationships . . .romance?" He looked so striken for a second it almost frightened her. His expression went lax though. It totally thorugh her off . . .romance?

"Well . . .I have my opinions and such. As far as experience though, I'm a dud. Never dated before." His eyes grew a little lighter at her last comment but made no notion to it. He leaned closer to her.

"What would your opinion be for . . .two different species loving each other?" It made her take a step back. What was he talking about? She blushed turning away, they were two seperate species. She knew of another couple like this too.

"Well, I'm born from such a coupling. If it's real love, then I would say go for it. If someone has found true love nothing should stop them from having it. " She reached for her cup, pouring herself a cup of Black Death.

"Want some? There is sugar and creamer." He shook his head no.

"How about tea?" This caught his attention better. She motioned for the cabinent where the coffee things were,

"Pick you out some, I'll make it." He walked to it opening the door and looking at the stacks of tiny boxes of tea bags.

"What if . . you loved someone very dearly, but you didn't approve of . . . the person they wanted?" She blinked, so he definitely wasn't talking about them.

"Well. . . do you trust her to make right choices for herself?" He stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"I'm not sure." His face held a tormented expression.

"Are you angry at her from before and using that as an excuse to not trust her?" He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. So she was right.

"Then I have a gift for you." He raised a brow as she drank her coffee. He turned and pulled out a box of earl gray, looking it over. She smiled to him.

* * *

"Please . .don't do this Brother . . . " Nuala had a worried look on her face as she sat on the wood floor of the living room surrounded by a circle of salt.

"Princess, calm down. It's for the best, it's doing going to hurt or anything. . ." Fharryn put on her best 'trust me' face before looking to Nuada. It was about noon, he stood out of the bar of sunlight that came in from the window. Up close and in the light she could see his defined muscles and his storytale scars. He nodded to her.

Raising her hands the flames came back, Nuala jumped at the blue flames. Fharryn began her incantations, charting her power all over Nuala, a shield and a guard. Nuada watched in fascination at his Knight and Advisor. She was still in her ridiculously short pants and her under garment that the modern women used to conceal their breasts these days. He shook his head at her comfortable indecency.

Nuala was suddenly covered in a hazy pale light, she gasped and he saw that Fharryn's eyes were closed.

**" SINUM, CUSTODI, SPIRABILIS" **The flames went out and Fharryn's body relaxed. The haze was gone from Nuala and she held up her hands. She looked up to Fharryn with a questioning concerned look.

"Now you can't cause harm to yourself. Past won't repeat itself." She gave a small bow to Nuada before she went to her third cup of coffee on the counter. She got the broom and swept up her mess and then sat on a familiar brown rug. She stretched her arms above her letting out a sigh as she began to stretch her body. Nuada joined her on the floor. She scooched over on the rug to give him room.

"Do you stretch before you kick your own ass when you train?" Her question sounded innocent, however, her words were beyond that. She slyly looked ot see the expression on her face and gave a small laugh. He had a look about him that told her he found it amusing. Not quite a smile, just an almost.

"Sometimes." She grinned before raising her arms up again, stretching as far as she could go. It made her breasts rise a little, making them more noticeable then before. Nuada looked away, mimicking her stretches. However, she did not look away from him, enjoying his view. Over the time she had come to know him, which was only a mere few weeks, she had uncovered that he was actually a lighthearted fellow. He wasn't sinister in all aspects, merely prideful in his honor and blood. She could understand this well.

She saw him look at her when she laid flat on the floor, knees up. She straightened her back and breathed in through her nose and out her mouth. She stretched her arms over head and she heard an impatient noise from Nuada. She looked down at her chest and smiled smuggly. Oh yeah, it pays to have a nice set.

* * *

_Swoosh fwing!The metallic sound of slicing air as the deadly lance cut through it. I stood to the side with Nuala, watching her brother train. I watched in complete numbness through awe as the blade became blurred several times from how fast he could wield it. He twisted and jumped, flipped and spun. He was absolutely amazing. I had been right too, his power did not lie in his just arms, or brute force, but distributed equally through out his body to enforce speed and precision. _

_He paused, breathing roughly. He suddenly twirled the lance outward before spinning his body and doing a flip in the air with out jumping. How ever he landed a little roughly on his left shoulder, he hadn't rolled soon enough. He paused, kneeling on the dirt covered floor. I saw Nuala close her eyes and cradle her left arm. Had he hurt himself?_

_He did this every morning however, trained himself hard. He tired himself out quickly and I wondered if that was another side effect for he would go about the day limping or cradling an arm as Nuala was doing now. He would go to bed early and sleep hard too. I started to worry for him._

_

* * *

_

Her memory was cut short as she had a shirt fall on her face. She picked it up and looked at it, the one she had last night. She looked up to see Nuada sitting back down, returning to his stretches.

"Uh?" She gave him a sassy look and he ignored her.

"You are distracting." It took her a few seconds to realize what he meant. She burst out into fits of laughter before throwing the shirt at him, it hit his chest and fell into his lap.

"Well you are too." She grinned, wondering about his reaction. He looked at it before shrugging and placing it in front of them.

"Yeah, same here. I could be completely naked from the waist up you know." He started to massage his temples and she started to laugh. He looked to her, how odd she was. . .she was nearly Nuala's was no reservation with her, barely any manners, she was brash, to the point and just utterly strange. Her behavior was just . . .beyond his comrehension. He approved however. She was very intelligent, she was active and reliable. He just hoped that this time around things would be worth it.

* * *

**Note: **So there is a little bit filling at the end here, its for character purposes. In the movie, you mostly just see Nuada as a sinister yet clearly pained person . . . yeah . . .but he can't be all sinister. Seriosuly 8}

Proof, the scene where he is tinkering with the Forest God incubator and that creature with two heads comes to tell him the bad news. Well, right before they tell him about wink you can see that he is trying hard not to smile at them . . I mean, they were pretty funny tripping over themselves for him and their hand junk. See? He has a humorous side : D


	8. Born Too Soft

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 8.) Born Too Soft**

* * *

"So like . . is this what you call a stake out?" Golden eyes that were young and full of life met with wizened eyes that held reservation and patience. A pale face shook once, a small amused grin on his face.

"No, Dearest . . . this is you going in and getting information. We aren't killing anyone." She blinked and sighed. He had come to calling her that the past week, she loved it even though it was demeaning. Any affection from him she just ate right up.

"Alright . . .but if someone starts a fight can I-"

"Fharryn, Go." She laughed at his tone as she stood up and made her way to the second hand trashy looking diner,' Far Far Away'. Apparently there was an ally waiting, to give her information so that they could meet with the rising King.

She walked in, more like strutted, her black leather pants tight on her, showing her curves. Dirty working men turned from their seats, a few teen boys eyed her hungrily. She hadn't seemed to noticed that her beauty had flowered in the past few months since her 'death'. She sauntered gracefully over to a green pleather booth, her boots making no sound over the tarnished linoleum. Walking silently was something she had picked from Nuada, walking on the balls of her feet and rolling to her toes made her nearly silent. Her new bodice was black, a goregeous rose design embroidered in red was splayed over the breast area. Her black hair fell down her back in glossy locks, her skin glowing.

She moved one side of her hair away from her bangs, resting her hand there on her cheek, her first two fingers parting for her eye. This was the sign, to tell the information courier that she was the one they needed to speak to. She didn't have to wait long as she heard a small gasp. She looked up and surprise surprise, it was Izzy all decked out in a waitress uniform. Fharryn was about to get up and leave when she saw the last thing she wanted. Izzy placed two fingers over her heart, signalling the reply. She was the one she was meeting for information.

"You have to be kidding me."

"No joke." She sat in the booth, watching her with wide eyes. Fharryn shifted uncomfortabley, her tail tucked oddly.

"How are you not human?" Izzy looked around as if to see if anyone heard Fharryn.

"I can't believe you are in with this. . . " Fharryn growled. She stood up. Izzy's eyes got wide suddenly though.

"Alright alright, sorry. Look, my guy said that . . . .to meet him at the old Lot by Manning's at about 12. Bring the . . ." She looked around again before leaning in and whispering,

"Prince." Fharryn rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll bring my King alright. You had better hope it's worth getting him over there too, so help you, if it's a ploy of some sort I _promise_ you . . .blood _will_ be shed." She didn't even look back as she stalked out, men watching her leave with lust in their eyes and a few women with envy.

* * *

There we stood, at the old Lot by Manning's, that shitty old grocery store that no one ever went to. It was 12:08, and fucking cold. I was grouchy knowing that Izzy was in on things, I wasn't sure which as there had been some pretty diverse things circling around. My breath ghosted out before me right as his joined in.

"Great impression being late. Assholes." Nuada gave me a look, as if to say ' be gentle'. I couldn't give a rat's ass about politeness and manners. I was starting a freaking war. I heard crunching ice and saw three people. Two men and a girl. Izzy to be exact. I moved so that I was slightly more ahead then him, a protective stance I'd gotten since about a week ago.

"Sorry, my shift was running a bit late." She mumbled to the snow, had she even looked up yet? The two men with her were definitley . . . memorable. The one to the left had bleach blond spiked hair, ice blue eyes and a full mouth, he was lovely. Dressed in blacks he seemed pretty warm in his coat. The one on the right ha dusty blond hair, he looked like Izzy a little with piercings all over his face and huge black guages in his ears. The bleached blond stepped in front, eyes seeming like real ice out in the snowy yard.

"I'm Neils, I'm the west side leader. This is Izzy and her brother Cody. Are you the one the newest rumors are gathering about?" Three things jolted me a little out there in the cold. One was how informal he was with Nuada, it made my anger heat up. The other was how comfortable he seemed around my elven King . . did he even see how much different he looked? Then the best part. He had a thick accent that sounded irish.

Nuada nodded, gazing at Izzy. Heat rushed to my face. What was that about?

"I am Prince Nuada, Silver Lance of Bethmoora." His official title, he would be a King soon though.

"So it is true that a war is starting? Against the humans?" Nuada looked to me, was I supposed to answer for him?

"Decisions have been made, the Others want the humans gone. They are nothing but negative voids on our precious planet. We need allies, the human's breed like rats." I looked for the apporval in my kings eyes but he was looking else where. I couldn't but see the angered expression happen upon Izzy's face . . did Nuada see it too? Neils looked to me with a light in his eyes however.

"Ah, and you are lassy?" I gave him a small flirty smile.

"A knight. " His eyebrows went up before a silly expression came to his face. He thought I was joking.

"Lassy, a war is no thing to play pretend with." His gaze slid to Nuada who nodded, sending Neils' eyebrows back up.

"She is indeed my Knight as well as my advisor. She pegs a very important role in this war as well." Pride swelled up in my heart as his words.

"You?", Neil's turned back to me," Why, you are just a tiny lil thing. . . what could you possibley be wanting with a war?" Again with the little and the young bullshit. I could feel Nuada's eyes on me. I guess it was time to show off . . .right? Well, Nuada didn't seem to think so, he gave me a side glance. His 'warning' look. I sighed and gave a good tough girl pose.

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting my King. I have my own ways. . ." It came out a little smug with the hint of mystery at the end.. .had to add the icing. Niels looked over to a large dumpster that was leaned against the neighboring building. He nodded at it and the lid flew open. Izzy had nervous eyes. So he had power too . . .I grinned at him and he gave me a wink.

Nuada seemed to approve of Neils after that. He wasn't human either, none of them were to be. Good. We needed as many of us as possible.

"Territories, we will need a map of boundaries and havens." Neils nodded at Nuada, his voice authoritive.

"Aye, I'll have Izzy get it to . . ." He looked at me. I looked to Nuada.

"Knight." I didn't want to tell him my name, he smiled though. Nuada seemed to gaze back to Izzy. I don't know why it bothered me so bad.

I looked to the snow on the ground. It was so white under the moon light, lovely . . . like Nuada's skin. .. I looked back up, until I had the worst itch at the worst of times.

* * *

A squeak was heard from Fharryn right as Neils was about to ask Prince Nuada about merging two areas. The leaders both looked to her, Nuada a questioning look and Neils with a grin. She bit her dark red lip and made the potty dance move before holding up a hand and backing up. She looked around towards the street before reaching behind her. It appeared she was digging at her crack. Nuada raised a hand to his face, sighing before turning back to Neils when he caught Izzy's soft blue eyes widening. He heard Fharryn returning and caught the familiar sight of her tail. He held a soft and gentle expression to her.

"Sorry, it got a cramp then started to itch, I just had to let it out." She smiled at Nuada foolishly and she was glad that he wasn't scolding her.

"Oh my god, you have a tail?" Fharryn gave Izzy a death glare. She held up a fist,

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Ladies, whoa . . . " It was Cody, his gloved hands up between them. Although he seemed to be closer to Izzy, almost protectivley.

"Let's not start any bad blood between us Izzy, it wouldn't be wise to make these two angry with us if you catch my drift." Fharryn felt proud that he had included her in with Nuada as a possible threat for anything bad from her. Made her feel very important suddenly, she liked that feeling. Her tail swung back and forth behind her in a happy fashion, she paid Izzy's looks no heed.

Nuada listened to Neil's suggestions, and plans for future meetings while Izzy and Fharryn seemed to stare each other down.

"I read the paper a few months back. I know I saw something about you in it. In the obituaries." Her voice low as she accused Fharryn who in turn rolled her bright eyes.

"Wow, holy crows. You can read?" She gave a smug grin as Izzy's face grew a light pink.

"I always thought you were just a weird drop out . ." She said under breath.

"And I always thought you were just a slutty tip stealer. . . " Fharryn replied with a passive face and a subtle tone. Izzy's face grew redder as she became more and more angry. She seemed to calm down though, a strange expression on her face.

"Trevor came into Carl's way back when I still worked there. I don't think I'd ever seen such a heart broken guy in my life. Don't think it was his girlfriend dumping him do you?" She looked to Fharryn for a reaction and she got one. Her body flinched and she slide closer to Nuada, her head bowed.

"Yeah, or maybe whats her face grounded him for something. " She gave a slow sigh, feeling a familiar gaze on her. She knew it was her King, was she too close? She didn't look up to greet his eyes however, meerly stayed where she was.

"How come you aren't working at Carl's now? That diner over there was a dump." She growled at her a second.

"My uncle asked me to work for him. He needed some _waitresses_. " Fharryn cracked up suddenly. That time it had been an unintentional insult.

"I see. Hope things pick up for him then." She burst into new fits of giggles before she fell silent. Her brain then caught up with something,

"Did you really read about my death in the paper?" Izzy nodded.

"You had a lot of strange people at your funeral too, more then just your mom and Trevor thats for sure." This caught her off guard, blinking trying to grasp the information.

"You . . .went to my funeral?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I certainly went to _somebody's _funeral." Fharryn wondered why she would. . .

"Were there a lot of people there?" The sad note was there in her tone, she tried to hide it to no prevail however.

"Yeah," Izzy nodded," A lot of men in suits, and you won't believe this one." She looked over to her brother.

"The infamous _Hellboy _from that secretive bureau for that paranormal shit was there with some weird fishy dude. " Her mouth dropped open, guilt filling up her heart.

"Abe . . .oh gods. . . " She held a hand to her heart and tears prickled in her eyes. She looked anywhere but these people around her. She heard absolute silence from them all. He had actually gone to her funeral. The only times he went out into public was for rare missions that required his service . . .he hated people seeing him. She never thought he would be this way, she expected this from her father, but Abe? She gave a rough swollow and put her hand to her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cody's voice was soft and slow, made her think of the stoners at the park. SHe looked to Nuada who nodded to her. He and Neil's wrapped up and both parties seperated.

* * *

I shuffled along, frowning to myself, looking to Nuada, his black hood up over his pale hair. We walked slowly on the sidewalk in the direction of our home, the silence killing me. I looked up and saw him watching me, I looked back to the sidewalk in shame.

"It's a lot . . . more difficult when you aren't used to it. Having people that care . . . I never once thought that. . . " I fell silent, I couldn't continue while my heart ached so much.

"Abraham is much alike with Nuala. He would care for those who need it the most because he can not misjudge a person. " I looked to him, he knew Abe?

"I'll ask you about how you know Abe tomorrow when I'm not so depressed." I was glad when he nodded in agreement. I watched his breath come out in small white wisps, he looked around before suddenly stopping. I gave him a curious look before he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me hard into him, my face meeting his chest as I faintly heard a whizzing sound. I looked up and his hood was down, his golden eyes full of alarm.

"What the . . ?" He pulled me around him, as if to shield me . . .wait, that wasn't right though.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be protecting you. Are we under an attack or something?" I looked around, I saw no one, not even a random walker . . . in this big city?

I looked back up to him and he put a black gloved finger to his mouth signalling to be quiet. I nodded, looking around and trying to listen for anything important. I saw the silver flash of metal and I was suddenly thrown off to the side, a clanking of two metals sounding off. I looked and to my surprise my King was fighting. . . he had thrown me out of the way.

* * *

Fharryn stood up with an angry expression on her face.

"Who do you think you are?" She looked to the masked figure, the body small and petite, a woman. She didn't even look in Fharryn's direction as she used a strange knife looking weapon, it was as long as her forearm, to fight Nuada. Thing was . . she was having to fight _him_ off instead of the other way. Nuada wasn't even trying hard either and he was still whooping this masked person's ass big time. He suddenly swept her out from under her feet, his lance at her throat.

"Place your hands where I can see them." He knew exactly what he was doing. Her hands suddenly were inflamed with bright light, the woman in white gasped. Her King had to protect himself . ..what kind of knight couldn't fight off threats? The masked girl slide her hands out to obey Nuada, but suddenly her foot kicked out and struck Fharryn in the thigh. She let out a blood curtling scream as blood rushed out, a knife having been in the shoe of the girl. She tried to get up and away but an angry Nuada nearly slashed her throat, her hood coming off to reveal pale hair. He stabbed his lance through the hood to keep her there, before kicking her in the throat, she passed out. He took his hoodie off and kneeled in front of Fharryn who was hyperventilating, her face red as she stared at the unconscious girl before her. Suddenly the flames went out, her hurt showng through it.

Nuada wrapped the hoodie around her thigh, grabbing her hand and pressing it to her wound and she let out a little cry. He took his lance from the ice and sheathed it before pulling the girl up by the shoulder of her white outfit. He looked to Fharryn, a gentle and calm expression on his face.

"Can you walk?" She growled and gritted her teeth but nodded. He gave her a concerned look before throwing the girl over his shoulder. He forced Fharryn to use him to lean on as he made sure she didn't walk on the thigh that was bleeding, he didn't know how deep it was.

* * *

Nuala watched the tied up girl as her brother attended to his knight. She had been surprised to see the golden eyes and fair skin of one of their own kind, dressed in tight white clothing to blend in with the snow. The assassination attempt gave her the worst case of curiousity but none the less waited there as she was asked, she felt terrible for Fharryn who was getting home-made stitches for the first time, the muted cries sounding off from the bathroom.

The bathroom door was open, a small bar of light splaying over the bed where Nuala and the 'assassin' was, although the girl was in the floor, as her flames burst in and out on her hands. She felt guilty, a deep pitting guilt. No, she did not.

_'Nuada . . . '_ Her brother felt the guilt. Her eyes went to the bathroom, Fharryn sitting on the toilet lid in nothing but her tiny shorts and bra, her brother in a kneeling position in front her, he was using his legs to keep her hurt one still, her hand furthest away clamped tight on his shoulder as she took out the rag from her mouth to breath as he paused. She saw his eyes turn towards her in reply to his name she had whispered in her mind.

The gash had been long and very deep, stretching from a few inches below her hip line and stopping about 5 inches before her knee and made almost an 'S' shape. Worse was that he was stitching her up with out anything to help her pain, they had sterilized the needle and the wirey thread they had recieved from the polite Mrs. Higgens who had seemed rather concerned.

The cries started back up as Nuada continued, he was only halfway through if that. There was blood all over the floor, but out of the two of them, she thought Nuada had most of it on him, he had taken a second rag to wipe away any that came from the wound although it had mostly stopped bleeding by now. The girl at the foot of the bed stirred a little and Nuala started at the sign of movement.

An inch or so was left of Fharryn's wound and then she would be done. It had seemed like forever to her as he had stitched her leg up, hating that she didn't have anything to numb it. More so than that she was incredibley pissed off. She tried to keep her flames in check not that it mattered, her King was immune to fire. She'd seen to that before anything else, she remembered. He already had had an ability to having an aversion to flame, so she had used that and her magick to make him completly immune to it. Her own flames not harming him at all.

He was done finally and she leaned back against the back of the toilet, her eyes drooping a little. He took his bloody rag and wiped along the outside of the stitches being extremely careful. He looked to her then, a strange look in his eyes. A few tears escaped her and she turned her head, her dark hair moving like a veil over her face. She was surprised when her hair moved from out of her face, strong fingers lightly touching her chin. He gripped her chin gentley, forcing her to look at him.

"Does it hurt so bad? Perhaps there is medicine that I can acquire?" She smirked and shook her head at his concerned voice.

"I have painkillers. It's not my leg that hurts. Well, yeah it does hurt but . . " She fell silent looking to the floor.

"Not as bad as her pride as wounded her." It was Nuala, answering in for her from the bedroom. She felt relieved that she didn't have to say it. Nuada's fingers seemed to tighten before they loosened back again. They seemed to purposely linger as he slowly pulled his hand away. He caught her distraught look and an emotion filled his golden orbs, something Fharryn couldn't identify.

He seemed to look all over her body suddenly, as if she wasn't wearing anything at all. Her eyes fluttered to look back into the bedroom before her attention was grasped as his hand set on her opposite thigh. He grabbed her hand with his other, forcing her to feel there as well.

"The flesh here, it is soft." She gave him a questioning look as he moved her hand to the front of her leg,

"Soft." He grabbed the muscle on her lower leg before running his fingers down it.

"Soft." He looked up to her, fingers lightly trailing up her arms and placing the backs of his fingers against her stomach.

"Here too." He looked to her throat.

"All these places are soft, Fharryn. You are soft. You are born this way. " She looked at him with large eyes, he was teaching her something.

"So, can I make myself not be soft?" He nodded, glad she was catching on. He grabbed her hands, running his thumb over the callouses there from her years running around the city doing amatuer parkour and odd jobs.

"Like here." He made her hand into a fist and pushed it against his chest. He splayed her fingers over his abs (though she wished he wasn't wearing a shirt) she could feel how hard his stomach was. He flexed his arms, all his muscles were rock hard.

"I want to learn how to kick ass like you, then maybe I can do my job and protect _you_ next time." His eyes widened a fraction before going back, looking to his sister in the next room with an expression that made her uncomfortable. A small grin on his face, he held an expression that was odd there. Like he was planning something. Perhaps he wasn't looking at his sister.

"Then when your wound has healed, I shall teach you." He stood up and as she was beginning to, he reached down and picked her up, her fine thigh to his body, the wounded one away. Her eyes had gone wide at the implications, he took her back into the bedroom and balancing her using one arm he pulled the covers down and placed her on the bed. She couldn't help but bring out scenerios in her head, a silly grin on her face. She looked to him as he placed the covers over her and walked to the foot where the girl in white was leaning up against it, tied up. She wanted to see what he was going to do when her lids closed and sleep claimed her.

* * *

**Note:**

Ah ha, another chapter 8} Things are starting ot move along a bit nicely. Oh and THANKS SO MUCH to my two wonderful reviews, I love . . .love . . .for my stories XD


	9. Onward to Pyromania

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Note: Small bit of . . .sexualness. Teaser.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 9.) Onward to Pyromania**

_

* * *

_

_Darkened velvet lips caressed her throat, body's slick with sweat as strong hands slid over her curves and embraced her. A small breath escaped her lips as his own breathing grew faster, both of their bodies warm with pleasure. His lips lingered above her skin before dancing upward, nibbling her chin and slowly making their way to her own willing mouth._

_

* * *

_

Fharryn woke sweating, her breath tight and fast. She opened her eyes but did not move, heat rushing to her face.

'_What the hell kind of dream was that?'_ She thought in a rushed way, hoping that nothing had been spoken aloud. She was startled to feel the weight of what felt like an arm over her waist, she flashed a look at saw pale flesh and the first thing she thought was,

'_Oh shit, Nuala probably saw that whole dream . . .I'm screwed.' _However, when she saw the small dainty form move past the door way, she instantly knew it couldn't be Nuala if she was in the kitchen. Her face lost its color as she turned her head slowly. It was Nuada. His head resting on a curled arm, his other thrown carelessly over her waist as if he had done it a billion times. She couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face at his calm and relaxed expression.

"He watched over you the entire night. I tried to persuade him to go to sleep in the living room and allow me to watch over you. However, he is as stubborn as our mother was."

She looked back to the doorway, startled for the second time that morning . . .or whatever time it was for she could clearly tell it was light outside.

"He swore that he would not fall asleep either, yet the moment he rested his head he fell into a deep sleep. You have a strange effect on him, Fharryn." Nuala was leaning in the threshold, a small strange look in her eyes. Fharryn knew that face to be the 'busted' look, she and Nuada shared it alike.

"Although he does not have the same abilities as I do, we do share a link. I _can _pick things up from him touching others too." She held a smug look, the first she'd ever seen on Nuala, who was always so gentle and kind.

"I'm sorry . . .you won't say anything right?" Her voice shakey, she was so embarrassed. Nuala held up a calm hand.

"No,contrary to what others believe, one doesn't always have control over their dreams." She gave her the familiar kind smile, her eyes sparkling. Fharryn let out her breath, relief washing over her. She moved slowly, taking his hand and lifting it carefully trying her best to not wake him up. As the days grew on he became more and more into what was probably his old sleeping habits, a light sleeper.

She tried to roll out from under him, her face bright red as she realized how much of their bodies had been touching. She looked him in the face, his lashes were surprisingly dark, and very long. Oh how she longed to touch him freely, she wanted to lean over and place her head on his chest, or kiss him awake. .

Thats when the cramp in her thigh interfered with her fantasies and she quick like forgot all about her other worldly affections as the breath left her and she struggled faster to get out of the bed. She finally got to the edge and threw her legs over the edge, trying to control her breathing. She had never had a cramp so bad. She looked at her thigh where the cramp was and her golden eyes widened.

"Thats . . . not a cramp." Her mouth flew open before she remembered last night. An angry red welt circled around her swiggley wound.

"That's going to be a lovely scar. . ." Nuala came to help her up, a saddened look on her face.

"Here, you are not supposed to walk on it. Lunch is ready, Brother had me prepare your coffee for you ahead of time." Fharryn's face grew red again. So thoughtful of him. . . They walked out and into the kitchen, she saw food was laid out on the 'table' which was actually an island. Sliced and fried tomatoes, pita bread and cheese, she saw some fruits too. Her stomach growled at the sight and smells. She was helped to a bar stool and a pita snadwhich was handed to her. She sighed, enjoying the meal.

"So . . .how do you two know Abe?" She stopped what she was doing, looking straight at her. She swallowed, a strange sad look in her eyes.

"Abraham . .. and I . . .we were in love for a very short time." The sandwhich fell from her fingers. It was Abraham that Nuada was concerned over? Nuala and Abraham?

"Oh . . .wow." Her voice sounded distant. She could hardly believe it. Nuala's eyes were suddenly cast to the floor as a sleepy looking Nuada came from the bedroom back in comfortable cut off slacks. His hair looked a little damp, had he taken a shower last night?

"Oh! What about that stupid bitch? Where is she at?" Fharryn tried to get up, looking around. Nuala put her fingers to her mouth as Nuada gave Fharryn a grouchy look.

"Sit still, you are not to move your leg more then necessary." His tone irritated and clearly more then a little grouchy. Fharryn eyeballed him.

"Geez, wake up on the wrong side of Fharryn?" She let out a snort of laughter, picking her sandwhich up. She heard a growl from him as he picked through the food on the island. He took a slice of tomato and she watched him put half of it in his mouth before sucking on it for the juice. She grinned. He was so cute sometimes. He took it out of his mouth to mumble,

"If you don't leave your seat, she is in the living room." She spun her seat around leaning back to see into the living room. Sure enough an elven girl was sitting on the couch, her arms and legs tightly bound together.

"One of the Bethmoora clan?" She looked back to Nuada who nodded to her.

"She won't say much, just that the King of the Bethmoorans told her to kill off the 'Twin Imposters'. " His tone was angry, but she had stopped listening at the king part.

"What fuckin king? You sure as hell didn't give that order."

"Blasphemous! He be not our king! Dirty Imposters!" The elven girl's voice was high and dainty, similar to Nuala's but more aggressive and high. Young sounding. Fharryn gave a hateful look to her, standing up much to the protests of her grouchy King.

"How about we talk this out bitch. You shut the fuck up, I talk." Her arms went up in flames.

"You attacked my King, and then you fucked my leg up. If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut unless asked otherwise." The flames slowly died down, the scared look of the elven girl satisfied Fharryn. She only had to turn around to sit on her stool, not having really gone far. However, to Nuada it had been far enough. He put his tomato piece down and angrily scooped up a startled Fharryn bridal style and stomped into her room before nearly dumping her on her bed.

"Don't move from this spot _or else." _At first she was scared out of her mind, having never seen him angry that way. Then as he stalked out huffing at her she couldn't help but giggle. Nuala came in, her steps small and petite, the Princess she was. She brought a small tray of the sandwhiches and a cup of her coffee.

"Thanks. . ." Fharryn mumbled, trying to keep her laugh inside. Nuala gave her a smile, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't push his word any further." Fharryn agreed.

"I won't, for sure." She laughed and started back on her sandwhich.

* * *

I woke up for the second time that day, my watch telling me it was about 6:00 pm. I was sore all around, most of it concentrated on my leg though. I stretched my arms up and yawned, I needed to get to the bathroom. I slide my legs over the side one by one to be careful. I looked to the door and noticed it was mostly closed with about a foot wide crack. I slowly stood up and gave a sigh at the use of my muscles. I heard the creaking of my door and looked up. King Grouchy Pants.

"Before you get all caveman on me, I just need to use the bathroom, I feel like my bladder is going to explode." I grinned at him, trying to lighten the situation. Nothing from him however, tough crowd. I moved towards the bathroom and he was immediately at my side. I gave him 'the look'.

"I'm pretty sure I can make it to the pisser with out hurting myself." It was a little crude, but the longer I stood on my leg the more it hurt. I heard him growl but I continued.I reached the bathroom just fine, I even used it (i'd closed and locked the door) and washed my hands and all . . just fine. I came out knowing he was still there, I gave him a smug look. I took one step towards him . . .and the skin pulls.

"OH SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

The sound of glass smashing on the wooden floors could be heard as Nuada hurried to Fharryn, having ripped a few of her stitches out. She pouted and when he reached to see how bad it was she swatted his hand away, needless to say that had surprised him. Nuala opened the bedroom door with a cautious look, concern in her eyes.

Nuada sighed impatiently, scooping her up yet again. He gave a look to Nuala,

"Get Mrs. Higgens to bring some alchohol." She nodded and left down the hall with out a sound. Nuada set Fharryn on the island in the kitchen as she tried not to blubber. He got a rag out of the drawer by the sink and put it under the faucet. He came back to her, gently wiping away the little bit of blood that was coming from the rips. She saw golden eyes peek from the living room and sudden flames burst all over her body which in turn startled Nuada.

"She is still here? Why the fuck isn't she dead yet?" Her voice clearly pissed off. Nuada put a hand to her flaming cheek, her eyes reflecting the light. She looked to him, her eyes showing her hurt and her anger.

"You want her dead?" She didn't even think.

"Yes! A slow painful death!" She raised her hand, suddenly the flames only there at her hand. She was about to say some more things when Nuada suddenly grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Fharryn, Dearest. Calm down." She looked straight into his eyes and it took her no time to put her flame out.

"It's all her fault though. . . " He nodded.

"She is useful despite such." She sighed,giving him a pitiful look as her tail curled on the island. Nuala came in with not just a bottle of alchohol, but a bowl of sterilized needles and a curling of thread.

* * *

A miracle was at work as Nuala came into the living room to see Fharryn sitting on the couch, the girl, Aine, sitting as far at the other end as she could get, terror filling the poor girls eyes. She looked up to Nuala, as if to plead for mercy. Nuada stood before them, his muscles tense as if to catch a bullet or worse, Fharryn.

Fharryn was sitting rather comfortably, her legs stretched out before her and her arm lazily slung over the arm of the loveseat.

"So . . . .Ahnee . . .You have some information we need. You are going to give us that information." It was actually pronounced with a stressed yuh sound , as in awhn yee. Aine gave her a frightened look, but her words were of mock courage.

"I won't be telling you anything. Demoness." She bit the words out and Fharryn grinned. It was by no means a jolly grin, it was one of those looks that made Nuala believe that she really was perhaps, a demon.

"You see, thats not how its going to work. . . ." Her hand went up in flames,

"You either tell me what we ask, or I'm going to make you look like an extra crispy piece of bacon." Her eyes were brighter then normal, and her brother enjoyed it. She didn't just see his look of approval, the excitement in his face, she could _feel _how much he liked her ways of interrogation. A match that would not end well for humanity.

"What is the name of your so called king?" Fharryn's voice monotonous. Aine looked nervously around.

"N-ot telli-" Horrible screams filling the apartment as Fharryn's flaming hand wrapped around her throat, not only burning her skin but it singed her pale hair. She pulled away the girl sobbng and breathing hard.

"I-i can't burn! What s-sort of hellfire is that?" Her voice harsh and full of pain.

"Exactly that, Hellfire. Now tell me what I want. Your face is next bitch." She looked so scared and Nuala could see clearly that Fharryn had no scruples or concern for it. Nuada had given her a task and that was all she saw, accomplishing it affectivly.

"H-his name is Diarmuid." She hung her head in shame and Fharryn did not like the look on either of the twins. Both had the 'oh shit' look, although Nuada's had a touch of pain in it.

"Surely not the Knight Diarmuid of the Late King Balor?" Nuada's voice was tight. Aine hissed.

"Such a sacred name amongst us Bethmoorans. . .He now leads us out of the fallen hand of King Balor, may his soul find piece in the everlasting light of Dhana!" Fharryn looked to the twins, Nuala's hands to her stomach and a sick look on her face. She looked to her brother who gazed back. They suddenly began to speak, but not in any language Fharryn could understand. It made her angry, she looked to Aine who was still sniffling, a scorched hand print around her white throat.

"_I can not fight him! My oath to Precious Ashling stands, even after death. . ." _Nuada seemed to tell his sister urgently, his eyes glancing at Aine then going back to his twin.

_"He can not lead the Bethmooran's, who has appointed him? He died years and years ago! How is he back as well? A mistake, You must rule Bethmoora, your birth right, in this I agree." _Nuada nodded to her words, there was only one way to make the throne available.

"Dearest, have a gentle mind and listen." His voice low and alarmingly calm. She paid deep attention.

"You wish me to be king?" She nodded,

"That's the point of all this." He nodded, looking to Aine.

"The only way to de-throne a king is to challenge and win. So we must have this _King _Diarmuid challenged and killed in order to win the throne from him." Her eyes shone at the thought of watching him fight.

"Great, when do we go?" Nuada shook his head.

"Not us, a Champion, we need to find someone to fight him." Her flames came back and with out checking herself she stood up, anger lacing her words.

"Oh come on, I'm not so fucking worthless that I can't even do something that simple!" Nuala gapsed at her tone with him, however he didn't seem to notice. He snorted rudely and gestured to her leg.

"Diarmuid has nearly the same skill as myself, you can not hope to defeat him." She was about to open her mouth to yell more when she clsoed abruptly and to the surprise of both twins, promptly walked away with her fire distinguished.

"Why don't you just kill me off now then, save me the humiliation. . ." She mumbled as she limped to her bedroom. Nuala could feel Nuada's guilt resurfacing as he looked to the floor angrily. What was he guilty for? He was saving her life.

"Brother?" Her voice gentle with him. He ignored her as he left to the foyer, grabbing his hoodie and putting his boots on then leaving the apartment. Once upon a time he would tell her anything . . .

* * *

**Hooooo yes.**

**BTW . . .Thank you for the reviews, it makes my hands spew content faster. . . also . . .ninja zombies are extemely tolerable *wink***


	10. Interruptions of the Fourth Kind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 10.) Interruptions of the Fourth Kind**

**

* * *

**

When I awoke I knew something was off, it was nearly instant. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dark of my room, my thigh aching. I ran my hand around on the bed but to my dissappointment Nuada nor Nuala was there. Sitting up I gentley eased myself off the bed, the hard wood floors cold to my toes. I gave a sigh, what was off? I shrugged, loosening my muscles a little as I stood up and wobbled a little off balance. I scuffled my feet to the door, I didn't know what time it was but it didn't matter much more then that I was hungry.

I walked into the kitchen surprised that out of the dark was a little light. Nuala was at the sink, the water running. She looked back to me, a deep gold smeared all over her face.

"Nuala?" She had a pained look, her long pale hair lazily pulled back. I walked closer, there on her arm was a huge deep gash leaking deep gold. Her blood.

"Nuala! What happened? How did you do this?" My voice shaking from how much of the golden blood was coming out, it was so deep. Suddenly a cut magickly appeared on her face and she let out a gasp.

"Fharryn! It's Nuada, he is fighting!" Her tone startled me, it was mottled with fear, for Nuada? Or herself?

"You mean, if he gets hurt, you get the the same physical wound too?" She nodded.

Oh . . .that explained how killing herself . . . killed Nuada. I mean, I knew that already but something about seeing it in person made it more real.

"Shit." I limped to the door way, grabbing my coat and putting my boots on.

"W-what are you doing? You have no pants on, its freezing. You are to be in bed!" She came to me, the golden soaked towel over her arm.

"Go tend to yourself Nuala, go get Mrs. Higgens. I have to go to him, it's my duty. Don't worry about me." I opened the door and she grabbed a hold of my arm.

"He was trying to save your life. He cares for you Fharryn, more then he has for anyone in a very long time." I turned back, shocked. I looked her in her eyes trying to see if she was just trying to keep me here.

"He needs you to heal, to heal his heart. His hurt runs deeper then any flesh wound can. I feel that if he doesn't heal it then life this second time won't be life at all." She looked so sincere, so concerned. I nodded, nothing else to do. I didn't really know what to say.

"Don't worry Nuala, I'll bring him back home. Everything is going to be fine." I grabbed her hand and she gasped as I dragged her to Mrs Higgens door on the first floor. I banged on her door and left Nuala there as a tired Mrs. Higgens opened up.

"He is close, by a red door and a mailbox with a dog painted on it." Nuala called as she went into Mrs. Higgens apartment. There was the door to the outside and I was soon out in the snow in my shorties, a tee, my boots and light jacket.

* * *

The temp was well below freezing and in her undies, a pair of tiny shorts and a loose t-shirt she was freezing. Her teeth chattered as she made her way around the large block.

"F-f-freeeeeezzzzzzing-gah m-my b-b-baawllllsssss ofafafah!" She said to herself, she broke into a run, she knew the red door and the mailbox with the dog painted on it. It was a dumb little day-care center that hadn't been in use for years. She started to see golden spots that sank deep into the snow and knew she was getting closer. Her breathing stopped showing up in front of her and she stopped.

A figure was on the ground, stark with their black clothing against the white snow. Her breathing picked up and little tears prickled on her eyes. Her heart burst with fear and a real pain blossomed through out her now heaving chest.

"Nuada!" Her voice void of studder and filled with fear. She threw herself into the snow beside him, pulling back the hood carefully. Black hair spilled into the open. She gasped and got up, looking around. She saw another black form, and another. at least five crumped masses. Red blood. She saw the gold mixed in with it. She followed it, it went away from the apartment's block. She shivered violently trying to keep up with it, she hoped he was alright, that it just looked like he bled a lot and that it wasn't really a lot.

"Nuada!" She called out, she wasn't sure if it was the best tactic but panic was seeping in and all she could think about was how frightened she was when she thought that had been him in the snow dead. The old street lamps glowed a yellow like color, making the snow hard to tell if the gold was his blood or a dogs piss or not. She ran a few feet, the gold spots were gone. No foot prints. Nothing to mark that he went past this point. She turned around, looking to see it he was up against one of the buildings.

"Nuada? Nuada!" Nothing back, she twirled, not seeing anything to point to where he was at. So she continued forward.

* * *

_I watched her playing in the rain, her mostly yellow hair soaked and sticking to her face as she screamed with laughter. Her gown was soaked as well, showing me all the curves I'd missed out on seeing her grow as she twirled and dance, laughing and laughing._

_"Nuada! Come here and join me! It is sooo fuuun!" She squealed with more laughter as she stomped into some puddles. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so full of life, as she was when she had been a little child. I relished seeing her so carefree again. I walked out from the awning, the warm summer rain pelting me. In no time I was as drenched as she was. She grabbed my hands and pulled me out further into the grass before she started to dance around me._

_"You have to dance too!" She had a silly grin, her face still so baby like._

_"And why may that be?" She stopped, cocking her head in a manner that made her look so much more younger._

_"To please the rain, of course. " She laughed again holding her hand out too, waiting for me. Her look completely wild and free. I couldn't help but be pulled into her scheme of play and we danced all evening, even after the rain had stopped._

_

* * *

_

Fharryn's lips where pale, her body had stopped shivering and she was growing tired. She thought that she had probably tore some of her stitches out but she couldn't feel it so she didn't care. All she cared about was finding Nuada. Where was he? She didn't know where else to look. How far could he have gotten? Had he been kidnapped by someone? She gave a small sigh, looking to the snow feeling sorry for herself. Little tears leaked as she felt like a failure again.

She turned around to head back to the apartment, she wasn't giving up though. She was just going to warm up a little and dress a little warmer, maybe ask Nuala if she sensed him. That was when the dread settled over her. What if they were both dead again? Could she handle it? Could she bring them back a second time? She broke out in a dead run,

"NUADA! NUADA!" She screamed his name in full panic as she ran. She started to see gray spots in her line of vision as her breath left her from running, lack of oxygen making her head swim. She slowed down, trying to be sure she didn't pass out in the snow. She saw the apartment and ran again, bursting through the doors. There was a human woman with bright red hair that was just unlocking her door to go in, she gave her a startled looked at the frozen girl in her coat and boots, her legs bare. She huffed and puffed, her air feeling like fire, no pun intended. She saw drippings on the red carpet of the hallway and rushed, pushing her self to the furthest limit she could until her own hall way at the top. She stopped, the pain suddenly coming to her from her thigh. She let out a small cry, limping horribly and very dramatically now. She saw her door, the sprinklets stopping there. She felt a surge of relief that it was him that she stopped there, just resting beside the door. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be if he had walked all the way there.

The door suddenly opened and she opened her eyes, seeing a wet Nuada stomping down the hallway.

"Hey, where are you going at this hour?" He spun around, she was still leaning hazardously against the wall, blood flowing down her thigh.

He rushed to her and instead of throwing her over his shoulder or something he hugged her. He held her roughly to his chest and she was startled worse then when she had seen Nuala bleeding. He ran his fingers through her freezing hair, her nose was snotting but he didn't seem to care.

"I was so worried. I saw your mess and thought the worst." He scoffed at her words, she closed her eyes taking in his chilled scent.

"It is I who should be saying such things. You have ripped your damned stitches again, bleeding all over this floor can't be good for rent." She smiled against him, she didn't pay rent. He reached to pick her up again, her legs swooping into the air before she could say anything.

"Hey hey! Put me down this instant, you are hurt!" She gave him an angry look. He gave her a grin, kicking open the door. She knew why the grin and blushed looking away.

"And you are bleeding everywhere." She gave him a sour look. He set her up on the island again. He grabbed a dish towel from the drawer and wet it a little before grabbing a bowl and filling it with water and setting nxt her for easy access. He sat on a stool, grabbing her leg and setting it over his knee. He started to gently wipe away the dried blood first, occasionally dipping the dish towel in the quickly turned a pink color.

"You are ice cold, how long were you outside?" He didn't look at her as he asked, occupied with cleaning her leg.

"Too long probably, I was so worried that I just couldn't come back with out trying at least a little harder then a wink of time." She watched as he began to remove her boots to get the small streams of sluggish blood that had travelled down there. She noticed how his hands touched her skin in places that weren't necessary, lingering in others. She swallowed roughly, the feel of his hard leg muscles under her, she was baffled by this odd turn on. She was glad he himself wasn't empathic, but if Nuala was picking up on her feelings she felt sorry for her. She leaned back and grabbed a paper towel, blowing her nose before aiming and shooting it into a bin.

"Score!" She whispered dramatically to herself. Nuada held a soft amused look from her playful tone as he continued to wipe at the blood.

"So, what happened? Oh wait! Lemme guess." He looked up from her leg, a sarcastic intrigued look signalling for her to try.

"You got butt hurt over me mouthing to you, stormed off to work it out in your head . . .then weirdo wanna be ninja's attacked, surprising you that there were even assholes that tried that shit where you accidently cut your arm when you then got pissed off and slashed them all with their own weapons and used some awesome comabt skills they couldn't fathom, thus kicking all their asses out in the cold. You get lost somehow then realize you are walking the opposite direction and head back. Got in here and saw that no one was home, bitchface in the living room excluded and then turned around, storming out to go find your sister to bitch out cause you can't see me." She smiled, thinking she was completely right. She loved his facial expression, the 'what in the hell are you talking about?" look she often got from her father.

"What in Bethmoora does 'butt hurt' mean? Your slang is terrible." She laughed,

"Am I right though?" He sighed, shrugging out of his coat and throwing it over the other side, missing the coat rack by a few inches. He pretended to not notice.

"I did walk out a little angry, yes. " She giggled.

"How ever 'weirdo wanna be ninja's' did not happen." Even though she was wrong she still laughed, him trying to mimick her words hilarious in itself.

"Those human . . gangs. One thought I may have significant wealth on my person. I warned them once and then promptly followed up on my warning. I wasn't in the best of moods as it was." He looked to her with an accusing tone. She batted her eyes at him. He continued.

"Although with about nine to 10, I did make the mistake of underestimating them and was caught off guard when one pulled out a gun." She froze, had he been shot? Bullets were iron.

"Were you shot? Oh my god, we have to get Mrs. Higgens!" He held her in place, a strange look in his bright gold eyes.

"I'm fine, he did not get a shot out as I threw his own man at him before he could." He said it so fluently that she just shook her head. Of course he was alright. With his shirt being short sleeved she could see the mirrored gash on his arm. To her amazement it was nearly done healing.

"His knife was silver." She understood, the elves had an affinity with silver.

"I didn't get lost, I was following a few of the ones that ran off. I gave up, they weren't worth the trouble."His hand ran up her leg suddenly and she froze again, his fingers traced designs on the inner sides of her left thigh. She relaxed a little when she suddenly remembered.

"When I was about 10 I had a really bad depressive rut and instead of cutting on my arms where they would see, I cut my legs so they couldn't." His eyes shown deep concern, suddenly looking up at her with such intensity, she jumped as he grabbed her leg to force her attention.

"If I _ever _see you trying this, or see new ones I will skin your thighs and make them void of skin for you to deface." She was breathing hard, it sickened her that she felt more turned on by his threat then when she got to see his naked chest. She didn't move, scared of what he might do with her answer, she didn't give it much thought as she blurted it out,

"Promise?" His grip on her leg tightened and her chest began to rise and fall a little faster, gooseflesh graced her skin. He could see all of this, new what they meant. His hand slowly pulled away from her leg, resting over her hurt one.

"What am I to do with you?" His voice gentle, his eyes warm but worried. Was she causing him stress? She looked to her lap her face showing her shame.

"I'm sorry. . . " She let her words drip away, nothing else to say. She closed her eyes as she felt tender fingers closing around her chin, he suddenly yanked , forcing her to face him. She slowly opened her eyes, refusing to look him in the face.

"Do not apologize, that simply insults me." She did look him in the face then. Familiar anger sweeping through her.

"Oh yeah? I don't see how. I'm pretty sure I've got the short end of the stick here." She folded her arms as he began to finish up cleaning her leg. She wasn't bleeding anymore and she wondered what was taking Nuala so long, she was sure that they had done their freaky psychic thing and she knew to get the needle. She cringed at the thought. She was shook back to reality when she felt a strong masculine hand rubbing up and then back down on her good leg, she shivered. He had to be doing that on purpose.

"What do you think me, Fharryn?" His golden eyes looked so much brighter with the darkness around them, they were just beautiful. His rubs ended with a pat, something she could see him doing to a horse he was fond of.

She looked to the side, uncomfortable.

"Is it bad if I lie?" She heard him snort.

"I'll punish you." She shivered again, her muscles clenching. She wished he wouldn't tease her so much, though she did partly enjoy it.

"Are you purposely teasing me?"

"Is that what you think of me?" She sighed, wiggling her toes in thought.

"It's . . hard to explain . . .I'll sound looney or something." He ran a hand down her good leg where he took and propped it up next to her hurt one on his lap. He rubbed his hands on her little feet, warming her chilled black nailed toes. She loved his hands on her. . . Giving a thick swallow,

"I . . .think everything of you. . . You've become my hero, my idol. You are my closest . . .my closest most t-trusted friend." She rolled her gaze away when she had stuttered, her cheeks turning a rosey color. though it was true, every word she had said and then some. Her breath was shakey as she looked back to him, fearful of what she would see. Would it be disgust? Maybe anger, or shame? He began to massage her feet, his face blank. Was that a good sign?

"Don't break my toes, but I think . . .I think that I'm sort of . . .kind of . . .in love." She braced herself for the pain but it never came. Least not in the form of her feet breaking off or other. She peeked at him, surprised at his expression. It was a longing look, so raw and tender she wondered if he was the same hard ass as before.

"Should I apologize and beg for forgiveness?" His eyes dilated for a moment, it almost creeped her out.

"Were you lying?" She sucked in her breath, she didn't think she could lie to him, even if she wanted to or if he wanted her to.

"Did you want it to be?" They stared at each other for a while, just looking into each other's eyes.

"You . . .can't be in love with me, find someone else." His voice was quiet as he looked back down, gripping her feet as if they were going to fly away.

"Great, rejection feels so amazing I think I want to do this everynight." She tried to pull out of his grip, she didn't have to try very hard to realize he wasnt going to let go.

"Why? Why do I always have to be rejected? How fucking fair is that?" Despite how angry she was her voice was amazingly calm. Tears rimmed her eyes. She didn't know what point there would be to being a baby in front of him. She knew that making him king, starting their war and killing off most if not all the humans was way more important then romance.

"I'm not rejecting you Fharryn, I'm saving you from a harsh end to your meaningful life. Don't be angry with me over this." She growled,

"Saving me from a harsh end? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? " He shook his head, looking to the cieling before looking down at her dainty toes.

"If I'm so terrible, why do you keep me around? You don't have to always be honorable, you can kill me or dump me on the street. Keep this apartment, I'll go off and shave my head and live on the streets. An urban nomad would suit me fine." Her was breaking, her feelings hurt and her heart breaking, the tears leaking.

"I'm used to this anyways, never wanted, there always something better. I'm never go-" Her eyes flew wide as her words were stopped. She felt his lips as if they were they only thing in the universe, his warmth somehow chilling her body. She leaned in, his hands leaving her feet as one coursed through her hair and the other grabbed her jaw yanking her roughly into him more, she let out a small cry. She felt like he was going to eat her soul straight from her mouth, loving every second of was what she had been wanting, his affection, his desire to be for her. She panicked, not knowing what to do, she had never kissed anyone before. Tears ran down her face as she realized what was going on. He was kissing her! He wanted her! Right? She pulled away, he gave her a questioning look after the fog left his eyes. What was she doing? She couldn't pull away from this. . . even if the possibility of him doing it out of pity was hanging there. She leaned back in only to be interrupted by the door opening.

It was Nuala, a bowl in her hands, her eyes cast to the floor. She knew what she had interrupted. She set the bowl quickly beside Fharryn and went into the living room, never once looking at her brother. He sat back on the stool with a sigh, pulling her leg back over his knees.


	11. Out of Ashes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 11.) Out of the Ash: Part 1**

The next few days were odd for Fharryn, and not just because of the weird tension between her and Nuada either. It seemed he was never there at the apartment anymore . . always away doing . . .things. Had this been what it was like for Nuala? No one ever home with her? She looked down into her cup of black death. Nuala was in the living room giving food to the traitor, it was about 1:00pm, and it was Monday. Christmas would be in a few days and she couldn't help but be nostolgic. She had wanted to get Abe a present this year. . .

Her eyes lit up. Maybe she still could. She peeked in at Nuala and Aine. Was it possible for them to maybe see each other? She thought about it. How would she pull it off? Getting her to him was one thing. Keeping it a secret from Nuada was another. . .

She sighed, it was nearly impossible. Maybe she should just ask Nuada about it next time he was in. Surely if she worded herself right he would allow her to get them a secret meeting. . .

* * *

I heard the creaking at the door before I saw it opening, I knew ahead of time that it was Nuada. Only, when the door opened I was a little surprised. It was Nuada . . .and a friend. I gave him a questionable look and he nodded to me. Taking his coat off he gestured to the short older man who took his brown tattered coat off and hung it next to Nuada's hoodie jacket. Nuala came in and saw the old man and light came into her eyes.

"Alroy!" Her mouth smiling kindly to him as her hands clasped together. A friend?

With out saying anything else she went to the cabinets and got out tea.

"Ah, making refreshments for old men is no fitting practice for a princess my dear." Lightbulb hit me. I raised my hand like a little kid looking straight at Nuada.

"Me me! Please? I'm soooo boredddddd." I made it as dramatic as possible, he had forbidden any movement from me since the last batch of renewing my stitches. He looked to Nuala, skimming over this, Alroy's ,surprised expression to me. He gave a sigh and I jumped down, he held his hand up to signal stop.

"You must be careful, swear you will work slowly?" I looked him in his beautiful golden eyes and smiled.

"I solemnly swear I am up to . . .obeying you." I couldn't help but laugh as I almost came out with a Harry Potter reference, would he know? Probably not. I slowly walked to the counter where Nuala was standing with the tea. Nuada and Alroy sat at the stools.

"So . . .who are you?" Good ole not shy me. His wrinkled face turned to me and I saw him study my tail as it flicked back at forth.

"I should be asking the name of ye, lass. I'm Alroy, old friend of their majesties. . . " Another irishman? I nodded, placing the kettle of water on the stove. Before I could answer,

"Knight Fharryn, Demon Heart, Flame Soul." He moved his hand for etc, he looked at me with a playful expression.

"Any of these suit you?" I laughed, leaning against the island, Alroy's surprised expression back.

"Demon Heart sounds nice and cruel. Do you think that would strike fear into the hearts of our opponents?" I grinned at him, he did the same.

"My, change has happened with you Sire." Alroy mumbled, I couldn't help but smile. I flexed my arms,

"I know, I'm pretty amazing like that. " Alroy grinned at me, least someone thought I was funny.

"So just . . how old of a friend are you exactly?" His bushy silvery eyebrows furrowed in mock annoyance.

"Ah, Lass. Older then you at least by six times." I smiled before I looked to a stack of fresh kitchen towels. . . if Alroy was that old then . . .Nuada was _really_ old. . .

"Ah, she is thinking on that one." Alroy laughed.

"Trying to fathom how an old man stole your first kiss?" My face heated up, I looked to him with dangerous eyes, did he seriously just go there?

"Psh . . that was a kiss? " I smirked at him, not very witty but enough to make Alroy's brows go up in wonder. I went to the whistling kettle, turning the stove off. I pulled out four cups, setting earl gray bags in all but one, that one had honey lemon for Nuala.

"Poor Nuala. This lass is a bit of a dragon, I can already tell." I cocked my head at Alroy's response, his blue eyes full of curiousity. I went back to leaning against the island.

"A dragon?" I hoped he didn't mean the modern day slang term . . .

"Aye aye, a woman who is firey tempered, stubborn and greedy for her lovers attention. Most men tend to stay far from those kind, they make us into husbands and keep us from being stupid!" He laughed, a jolly hearty sound and I found my self laughing with him, relived more then entertained. I looked to Nuada, his eyes bright like Nuala's had appeared. I went to the cups, and two by two brought them to the island, I got the tub of sugar and a huge spoon, if Alroy was anything like the twins he was a sugarholic.

Nuada had watched me as I had brought them over, watching like a hawk to a hurt rabbit . . .great way to make me uncomfortable. Nuala walked in,I hadn't even noticed that she had left the kitchen. I looked back to Nuada, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He gave a small tilt of one edge of his mouth before dumping several large spoonfuls of sugar in his tea, having taken out the bag. Alroy was similar, it was like watching an add on clone . . . I smiled. Nuala got the honey from the cupboard, she preferred honey in her tea.

"So, you are really the one with all the pent up magick? You are a dainty lil' thing. I must say I was expecting someone a deal different." My brain went blank, I turned to look at Alroy.

"Uh . .. ?" I smiled nervously. He nodded, looking to Nuada.

"Aye, I already feel it. She has some strange seal preventing access to it fully. You said she was daughter to Anung Un Rama?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Who?" Both men turned to look at me, I heard Nuala take in a sharp breath.

"Anung . . .Un Rama? Dear Goddess, child! You don't even know of your father?" Alroy looked to Nuada.

"She knows him as Hellboy." What the hell was going on?

"Is it our place to tell her?" Alroy said quietly to Nuada, he was acting as if I wasn't there. Nuada looked to me though.

"Ok, I swear, if there are more secrets I'm going to burn half of this block down." I held my fist up for emphasis. Nuada's expression softened.

"A demon Fharryn. Your father's true identity is as Anung Un Rama, the Beast of Apocolypse. Nuala could tell you better, but he has a part in the defeat of the humans." His tone was soft, I didn't know . . .How could I have not found out such an important thing.

"Is that why you accepted my help? Because I was close to him? I was his daughter?" I stood up better, starting to turn around.

"It never crossed my mind, I accepted your help because it was the only thing I could do. It was meant if you brought both Nuala and I back. It was meant." He flicked his gaze to his tea. Had I hurt him? Struck some cord that I didn't know was strikable? He took a slow sip of his tea, it had to still be so hot.

I put a hand on the island.

"Nuada . . .I'm sorry. I threw myself head first into all this. I . . .it's hard to know how to handle things when I'm not familiar with them. Please try to understand and not be so angry or upset with me." My voice was thick with an apologetic tone, I hoped it would sugar him up a little.

"I actually only had just found out that Liz had the same fire power that I had that same year that I brought you and Nuala back. She had hidden it from me my whole life. Made me feel like shit, so terrible that I'd gotten it out of control a few times. . . she's killed people with hers . . ." I looked to the floor, I didn't really want to go into this here. I walked back to my tea, gentle picking it up, my coffee cup in the sink.

"My leg is getting grouchy, I'm going to go lay down if that's ok. . ." He was giving me the silent treatment, it hurt that he was acting so. I walked by, not expecting him to say anything when I suddenly felt his fingers at my shoulder. He had this odd deep look in his eyes. He gentley took my tea and set it back on the island, getting off the stool and herding me to it.

"Uh?"

"We need you here, your important role and all that? You can lay down soon." I couldn't help but let a grin slip out.

* * *

It was the hardest thing to do, shaving her leg with out getting the stitches. She had a deep concentrative look, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. She was almost done . . .

"There." She grinned, throwing her shaver in the shower, rinsing off and getting out, grabbing a red towel and putting it around her. She dried herself off and towel dried her hair before looking at her pile of night clothes. She suddenly had an idea, grinning she wondered about going into the room with only her towel on. She sighed, wrapping the towel around her, Nuada was napping . . .if she was quiet she wouldn't wake him up. So if she was loud. . . he _would_ wake up. She smirked, she knew the perfect excuse too, pretending to forget her clothes. She looked at the full length mirror, her towel barely covering her cheeks. She looked around for something bigger but couldn't find any, she sighed, growing a pair and ventured out into her room, holding her breath. She about squealed when she saw the Prince himself, lounged out on her bed . . . clearly not asleep. She wouldn't have to wake him up then. . . It was her plan to do this, was she going to back out?

"Uh, don't flip out or anything . . .I'm not seducing anyone, I just forgot clothes." She grinned at how stupid she sounded, he didn't even look up from the map he was studying and she faintly wondered what it was for. That relieved her halfly and she walked out fully, slowly walking to the drawers. She wanted to rush and run to get her stuff (even though she didn't have to do this in the first place) but if she tried that she may tear stitches or worse, gain his attention. Any other time she would relish his attention, but for her stitches being torn out . . .she would pass.

She made it to her dark wood dresser, yanking out the panty drawer and digging around. Panties . . . thongs . . . or shorties. She couldn't decide. She faintly thought about holding one of each up and asking Nuada's opinion. Her face went beet red and she let her head fall onto the wood, a silly grin plastered on her face. She peeked to Nuada, he was watching her now which made her face darker. She let the back of her towel slip a little, hoping it would cover her a little better. She picked around between a dark green pair of panties and a dark red lace thong and bit her lip. Her heart hammered as she thought about wearing the thong and letting slip him a view. She wadded it up and put it in her fist, trying not to grin.

"Oh I'm terrible. . ." She said under her breath. She opened up her shorts drawer, picking out a black pair that were ridiculously short. . . .who was she kidding? She was out to seduce. . . She peeked over to him again, answering his intrigued look with an innocent one. She tossed her long damp hair over her shoulder, exposing her pale back. Walking to her closet she shifted through the shirts, nothing seeming quite right. Then she thought about her night gowns and her face rushed red again. She was out for it tonight . . . she picked out a silk black one that would barely make it to her knees. She grinned and turned around. Nuada wasn't on the bed anymore. She looked around, wondering if he went to the kitchen . . .when he came out of the bathroom. The original shirt she picked out in his hand. He waved it and she placed her new stuff behind her back, barely keeping her towel up.

"Ha . . ha . . " She laughed nervously, a goofy smile on her face. He slowly walked to her, almost as if to calculate his moves. He got right up to her, slowly bending down to her level,

"No out to seduce anyone hm?" He breathed into her ear, those words making her gooseflesh return and an odd deep feeling in her lower gut. He smiled slyly at her, moving his parted lips mere hairs breath's lengths from her skin, travelling from her jaw down to her chin and ghosting over her lips to hover there. She made a twitch to move closer so that they may touch and kiss but he pulled back, a playful look on his features. She leaned forward, and he moved to the side, he still faced her. He was teasing her.. .

"Does this have something to do with earlier?" She grinned, remembering her play insult to their kiss from before.

"Does this?" He held out little red strings, her thong. How had he gotten that? She made a reach for it but he was too quick.

"Oh you! Give that here!" She grinned widely at him, she couldn't believe he had that in his hand. . .what was wrong with him?

"Did that old man slip something in your drink?" She laughed as he held his hands up, her red thong gone.

"Cute, where is it?" She circled around him not seeing it anywhere.

"Oh gods, Nuada, you aren't wearing it are you?" He snorted, folding his arms.

"Where did you get it?" She squinted her eyes, going to her panty drawer, sure enough there they were.

"You didn't get anywhere near here . . .how did you do that?" He gave her a msichievous look.

"Dress and I'll tell you." She smiled again, wiggling her hips.

"You dress me." Her eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth.

"I didn't mean that!" She backed up into her dresser as he took a step closer.

"For your sake, I hope you didn't." She was giggling, her whole body hot with desire.

"Oh? Is there a . . .punishment for flirting with a future king?" He stepped closer.

"When attractive, yes." She laughed trying to picture an ugly ogress trying to seduce him.

"Oh yeah? What's the punishment? Getting egged or something?" He growled, mere inches from her. When had he gotten so close? She swallowed as she saw his outlined muscles again, he wore only his loose cut off slacks.

"Laying, that is the price for teasing a future king." He grinned. She blinked.

"Laying . . .?" He came in closer,the back of his arm mere centimeters from her towel covered breasts. He leaned in as if to kiss her, her eyes fluttered closed ready for it. Instead of kissing her he allowed a small 'eskimo' kiss. She opened her eyes, his hand moving to twine a piece of ebony hair between his fingers as his chest rose and fell just barely touching hers.

She followed his mouth with her own but he slowly played away, not allowing them to touch. Both of their eyes were bright, lips so close that a small quiver would allow them to touch. She was burning up, wanting him more then anything, his teasing driving her wild. His tongue danced forth slowly, her breathing was ragged from excitment. He wasn't being slow for seducing reasons. . . he was showing, teaching her. She grinned on the inside. Part of her didn't care to learn, only wanted him to ravage her and take her as his. She moaned as they touched, her unsure movements a little jerky, her eyes fluttering closed. He then allowed their lips to touch, kissing her as he explored her mouth, dominating her attempts to try back. She let out another small moan into his mouth as his hand found her hip, gripping it a little before rubbing up her waist, over her dip inward and up her back before running slowly back down, she pushed her hips towards him as his hands found her butt and gave a playful squeeze.

She tried her best to not be noisy, but she found it difficult to really think at all with him in her mouth and him touching her all over. She wanted him that way as well, all over her.

Then he was suddenly receding, his hands to her hips gently pushing her the opposite way as he slowly pulled out of her mouth and let go. Her eyes were foggy and half lidded,

"No . . .don't stop." Her words were a little slurred, as if drunk. His hand came to meet her cheek, caressing there as he leaned forward to peck her forehead.

"That's what I'm worried about." She slowly started to come back.

"Of . .. not stopping?" He nodded, she could faintly see something restricting his own desire. She started to become angry. She shoved him away, which didn't really make him move.

"You can't just tease like that! "

"Or what?" He grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at him.

"You've never been with a man, what would you know of such things?" She growled, not thinking as she blurted out an angry,

"And you so would high and mighty old man." She immediately felt bad, looking to his face to see if he was hurt again. Not hurt, not anger, but something else. As if he were remembing things.

"Indeed I would. I have married, lain with women, watched them bare my children. I've done all these things. You have done none of them." She looked away, shocked but not wanting to show it.

"Children?" He came to rest his head on hers, she was glad that she wasn't over stepping any boundaries.

"Yes, two. My son did not make it past birth and my daughter died before she was half your height." She felt sickened, she was so curious. . .but she didn't want to ask, not wanting to take the risk of ruining something. To her surprise he sighed, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. He sat there at the foot before setting her on his lap.

"My last wife, Ashling. I'd near raised her since she was just a small child having found her on a raid with my father's soldiers. There have never been many solitary Bethmoorans, but there are always some. Her mother had been raped by a passing by human man, and that was how Ashling was born. " She looked him in the face, he stared at her hands.

"I loved her the moment I saw her too yellow hair, her gold eyes that had whites around them like a human's, her lashes pale instead of dark. She had freckles and blushed red." The backs of his fingers gentley touched her own blushed cheeks.

"After her mother had survived the birth of Ashling, and raised her till she could walk and turn knobs, a group of those savage creatures found their bough, slaying her mother. After finding her . . . I took her to Nuala, she never left my father's side. Not after our mother's death, so I knew that as long as Ashling stayed there, she would always be protected." He looked to the floor, she hoped he wouldn't cry but she could see the emotion in his eyes.

"I loved her . . . so much. I didn't know it was possible for it to be so deep. I was away in exile intil I felt that my people needed me and when I came back . . she was a grown woman. I'd missed out on her whole childhood. She had grown up in ridicule, torment and humiliation. The one place I thought was safe for her turned out to be the most dangerous." Seeping anger dripped from his words.

"It took years to heal her, such a hurt heart was a hard thing to mend. Eventually I . . .tricked her into marrying me." He grinned, it was sad though, no joy in it.

"I was there for her then, never leaving her side. She gave birth to our daughter, Eibhleann." It seemed to get harder for him to go on.

"All this time that I had been loving her, all that time that I was happy with her . . . it was making another miserable. Knight to my Father, Diarmuid was in love with Ashling. Apparently had been as long as she had known him. They were good friends. . .she had rejected him for myself. She had made me swear to never harm him with my own hand. She knew that given the chance I'd kill him to make sure she would stay mine. . .it didn't matter. . ." He closed his eyes, she leaned forward, kissing his temple.

"Human's found them all. Slayed most of the courtiers, all of the warriors were gone. I found Ashling lieing dead in our daughter's room, Eibhleann curled up next to her, her skin just as cold." He opened his eyes.

"She is dead, and you will still keep her promise?" He nodded.

"My damned honor. Do you see why I did not want you to fight him? He is nearly as old as I am, a warrior. We are the last warriors." She sighed, she was getting chilled from just wearing a towel. He could have just told her the promise part, but he had chosen to tell her about Ashling too. She felt pride swell in her heart. Her tail wagged, draping over his legs.

"What about when I've learned how to fight ok, then I can just cheat and fry him into traitor bacon?" She was glad to see him smile, a real one.

"We will see. " She lit up, she hadn't expected him to agree or anything. He stood up and scooted her gently towards the bathroom.

"Dress.. ._alone._ Then go to bed, I think I will take you out tomorrow." She grinned at him. Oh how she loved this strange out of time man. She slowly made herr way to the bathroom, before purposely leaving the door open as she changed. Plans to ask him about Abe long gone.

* * *

**Two in one day, who is the Beastess? XD Thanks soooo much to my reviewers.**


	12. In Home's Arms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 12.) In Home's Arms**

* * *

The black silk rode up on her hips, the tiny black shorts from last night showing but hardly covered much of the skin of her cheeks. She slept on her stomach, her rump in the air as most of the covers were in the floor. A bar of light from the kitchen clamoured in, splaying over the bed like a wedding train. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them she let out a small sigh. Pushing her hands below her and lifting herself up so as to not roll onto her thigh, she looked around. She mentally shrugged before getting up and out of bed, it taking her a lot longer these days. She stood up and stretched her arms to towards the ceiling. She felt really good this morning.

Not her average feeling alright . . . but really great. She gave a smile, thinking that today would be a wonderful day indeed. Then she remembered last night, the smile faded into a stunned look and her pale face became mottled with red in embarrassment. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Goodness . . .horny teenager much?" She shook her head and headed to the bathroom. Once out she slowly made her way to the kitchen, surprised to seetahtt he light was natural and not from the lightbulb. She had slept in a little it would appear. She smiled again, still feeling too good to worry about it. She saw that the coffee was already made and her favorite cup was set next to it, awaiting her.

She sat at the island, sipping her black death, a silly grin adhorned her features.

"You look well today." She turned, Nuala's gentle features pleasant to see. It was somehow strange to see her and Nuada wearing such modern clothes though she had never seen either of them in anything different.

"I feel great, it's pretty amazing." She smiled at her, Nuala nodded with a sweet smile.

"I can only . . . .guess why." Again with the secret slyness. Fharryn just shook her head and laughed.

"Is he sleeping?" Nuala gave her a small shake no.

"Ah, no, Brother is out. He told me to tell you to be ready when he came back. Something you won't mind getting dirty in." Her eyebrows came up, something to get dirty in huh? She grinned again, finishing her cup. She made her way to her bedroom and going straight to her closet she picked out a bodice, a dark brown leather with dark red stitiching on the sides. She found a decent pair of pants that weren't too tight over her thigh and went to grab her watch from the drawer next to her bed. She moved around some stuff finding it, but something else caught her sight. A small photo book her mom had kept that she took when she left. She opened it and the first page was of her and her brother at their 5th birthday, Trevor's taking cake and pushing it into a crabby looking Fharryn's mouth, her mother behind them laughing. She wondered where that mother went. She flipped the page, two more pictures. Her in boy clothes about seven years of age. Short cropped hair and a mean glare. Had she always been so mean and angry looking? The one after was Trevor and Fharryn stnading up next to each other, both boyish and dirty. She realized how much they really did look alike. She flipped through them, all of them with her and all of them she was angry or grouchy looking. She slapped it closed and threw it in the drawer. She put her watch on and turned to go get her boots, Nuada was standing in the doorway. His expression was strange.

"How long have you been there?" He looked her in the eyes before,

"Not long enough." He turned back into the kitchen and she followed, a small blush. She slowly got her boots on as he held her coat out for her and even went so far as to make her zip it up. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Where are you taking me?" He didn't say anything as she followed him out into the hall, her limp making her a bit self conscious.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was down in the sewers of Manhattan. I mean really _down in_ the sewer. We walked on and on, deeper into the system when I began to notice that the plain concrete walls started to be bricked walls and so the light from up top was so dim that I wondered how deep we were. I jumped and grabbed a hold of Nuada as the tunnel began to shake as something further ahead began to roar. Wait a minute. . . I let go lsowly looking up to him.

"Is that . . .a train?" He smirked and nodded and we continued on. Soon no light exsisted and I really then had to rely on Nuada.

"Can you see down here?" It took a few minutes, long minutes where I had given up hope he had heard me.

"There is light here, you simply need to be open to it. We are almost there, is rest needed?" I sighed at it and nodded against his arm. To my surprise, he sat down on a pipe that was large enough to be stable and then promptly sat me down on his lap. I wondered if he could see my blush in the dark with his weird invisible lights. We sat there and rested for a little while, I was grateful thats for sure. When I walked the skin pulled akwardly and I was scared they would pull out again. The scar before would have been a swooping elegant mark, and now from all the rip outs it would have small tails on the lower half.

We soon began our little adventure again, he grabbed my hand this time and it took all of my being to not giggle. I was acting like such a girl . . .

The tip of my tail scraped against the stone wall and I jumped, I tried to not laugh at myself. I then had the most brilliant idea. My hand lit up with flame. I could see directly in front and behind me now. I looked up to Nuada, the golden flames made his surreal beauty seem all the more fantastical.

"I should have thought of this sooner?" He rolled his golden eyes, humor tugging at his mouth. We continued further and deeper and I wondered what the hell we were doing. Then he finally came to a slowing stop and turned a corner. A train went by and I jumped again, the pale lights of the windows eerie in the dark. He let go of my hand and walked ahead, I was surprised to see a dim light from above. I let my fire out and looked up and lo and behold, light from above. It flashed regularly as people walked over the drain. I looked back to Nuada, his pale hand was going over a wall with strange engravements. I walked over to him, I looked around when I got there, agianst the wall there was a place to sit, several hangings for clothes. Nothing that was worth much. I turned back to see him close his eyes and concentration bestowed upon his features.

"_Lig an bealach a oscailt le haghaidh an máistir an baile ionas go bhféadfaidh sé a bhealach mar thoradh ar shiúl ó gach dochar."_

I looked at him with suspicious eyes, waiting for someone in the shadows to answer his foriegn words that I couldn't. No one from the shadows came forth, however, the wall did. Two figures that I hadn't notices were sparring on the front, they began to move as if alive. I jumped back a little but Nuada grabbed onto me, pulling me into him. As the two warrior creatures fought the vines around them shifted and revealed cracks of light. It was a door. The two fighting warriors were suddenly at attention, posture straight and spear and sword and their side as the round door slid inward a few feet, the sound grating roughly and the sudden golden lights of fire prominent in the dark of the subway unit. He helped me inside and I was surprised at what I saw.

* * *

A whole entire living apartment. The walls and floor was all cobbled stone and neat rugs were lain down in paths mostly deep rustic oranges and dark reds. Against the walls were beautiful tapestries and shelves with strange trinkets and items. As she walked in there was a seperating and then a dark red cutain against the far end of the wall. He walked in like King of the place, perhaps he was. He led her in and she turned as the door closed and resealed itself. She turned around to see that his place was vacant.

"Nuada?"Her eyes grew bright as she looked around this strange area. Behind the seperation was where he was at, it was a kitchen like area. A stove for wood and a few strange silvery looking pots. He turned halfway to look at her with a strange interest in his eyes. He walked past her, his pale hand going to Fharryn's waist to gentley help himself around her, dragging his hand away at the last moment. She watched him head to one of the shelves and pull off one of the strange metallic trinkets. He looked like a little boy who found all his toys.

"Is this where you stayed before?" He slowly put away the item and looked back to her, nodding.

"Yes, just beyond that wall is the Troll Market, hidden and well supplied." He went to the curtain on the wall and pulled at a golden rope she hadn't seen before. Away the curtian pulled to reveal a 'secret' place in the wall. A round bed that dipped inward a little around the middle. It looked just like a nest but with silk and fur, the outer rim a deep colored wood. She looked to him, why had he brought her here? He let the curtain fall back into place before turning to her. The tips of his fingers gently touched just below his bottom lip,

"The Troll Market." He pointed to a wooden door that she hadn't seen there before. He turned her head to look back at him.

"Don't go with out Nuala or myself. Then only in emergencies." She rasied an eye brow at him.

"I don't know how the Market is since I've been gone. I wouldn't want to take the chance of . . ." He moved his hand in a circle, "Something going wrong." She smiled and limped to the wooden door. She tried to find cracks to peek through but no luck. She sighed before giving a small squeek as she was lifted into the air. Nuada walked to the curtain and waited for her to pull it, a small smirk gracing his dark lips. He gentley set her down in the nest like bed and she was severely surprised at how comfortable it was.

"Wow . . .this is nice." She let him unlace her knee high's to slide them off and throw them towards the hidden stone door. Her face grew red as he 'unrobed' until he was in nothing but those loose cut off slacks from the ship. She had tried to get him to wear regular men's underwear but no was a no.

She smiled as he crawled beside her and pulled a strange pelt over them. She felt his arm resting in the dip of her waist and she let out a sigh. This felt so right for her.

"I wanted for you to rest a while, truly relax. I know you can't there at the apartment. I realize how unpleasant it is with Aine." He didn't say anything about Nuala being a small part of it either. She loved her to death but sometimes a person just needs alone time with their _person._

She saw him give a lazy wave of his hand and a small light was birthed behind the curtain where she thought perhaps would be the stove. Fire? She smiled before turning her head to look at him. He moved some of her dark locks from her face, his lips barely grazing her temple. It was amazing how romantic and gentle he was when he was relaxed and not worried about other things. They were going at her pace, no one elses so this allowed him to be free of war filled stress.

"I knew . . ." She looked up at him when he spoke, his fingers running through her hair.

"I knew that I would die when going for the Golden Army. I was sure that he would slay me, your father. I never expected she would make such a sacrifice for others." His voice was growing fainter and fainter. She tried to pay attention but with all the warmth from his body she found herself falling into a deep sleep, comforted by his rich voice and strong arms. The last thing she remembered was the soft feel of his mouth at the corner of hers and a gentle voice telling her to sleep.

* * *

Forgive its shortness . .I've been in bed sick since friday and forgot all about this XD! Now on to the other two stories I'm behind on T^T Oh oh and thanks so much to my reviewers. It just feeds my will to carry on XD


	13. Wasting Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 13.) Wasting Time**

* * *

I had had the most strangest dream so far in all my time with the Bethmooran Twins.

It went a lot like some episode of I love Lucy or something . . .I was all dressed out in a moderate . . ._normal _ensemble, my hair braided back our of my face and my makeup was entirely way to old for me. No colors just some cat eyes and a lipstick the same color as my skin. I was finishing supper, setting it out on the table when I heard the door open (to a house I had never been in before) where I presumabley gasped and picked my way to the door as running in heels was a little awkward in the house. There was Nuada, in a suit of all things, his hair slicked back and a suitcase in his hand. Dream Me quickly gave him a kiss and welcomed him home where he set his case down and we both sat at the table. What was even more surprising was when I called that dinner was ready and that 'Father' was home. . . .then this part was really strange, a younger pair of myself and Trevor came into the dining room, little me was dressed in a pretty little dress and my hair in braided pigtails and Trevor was clean and proper. Both sat at the table and all of us were using really old table manners. Were they supposed to be our children?

I opened my eyes after remembering that. Nuada in a suit? What the hell did I eat before bed?

Needless the darkened state of the room, I knew immediately where I was at. It was the second time I had awoken to his arms around me, I never slept any better then those times. I couldn't help but smile, I turned a little, hoping to see him.

As I turned and laid on my back his arm stretched, I could see the muscle flexing before his hand splayed over my bare tummy. I tried to not giggle, it kind of tickled as he moved it up a little, was he awake? I could feel my tail draped over his hips, it was comfortable there.

His other arm rested above my head, as I turned our faces were entirely close. My nose almost touched his chin, I had to surpress a giggle yet again . . .man what was wrong with me? It was like my heart wanted to jump out of my chest and maul him. I snickered at that one, I couldn't help it. With the dimness in the curtained hole in the wall I could just barely see his eyes flutter open, so bright in the dark.

"Whoops, I woke it up." I whispered before trying to hold in my laughter at using it instead of him or you. He raised a brow at me before closing his eyes again and, to my surprise, snuggled into the top of my head. I sighed, great. Now I couldn't see his handsome face.

"Least you aren't wearing a shirt . . ." I heard him let out a breath, I chuckled as warmth spread over my scalp as him nudged me.

"Wild thing . . ." I had barely caught it, seeing as how he had mumbled it into my hair. His thumb started to rub little circles around my bellybutton, whoa there.

I ran a hand over his bare chest, the pelt from before down around my hips and barely covering his tail started to curl back and forth . . . .a clear sign of my wanting action. I played over his abs, wondering if it was bugging him when he suddenly moved his hand to my hip and pressing me closer to him. He gave a low sigh after resettling and I tried to not make some kind of noise back. He clearly wanted to sleep more but I was in a strange playful mood, could he tell? I leaned forward a little, wondering what would transpire if I nipped him somewhere. My face grew hot when I thought about licking his chest.

Good grief. . .What was wrong with me? There was just something about his chest, even his nipples drove me crazy. A burst of goofy laughter erupted from me . . . nipples. . . .

More laughter came forth and this time it was inevidible, both of his arms encircled around me, and with skill I didn't think any one could possess, flipped me over on my stomach with out hurting my thigh or with out getting my now wagging tail in the way where he then proceded to bite chunks of my hair, nuzzling me. I laughed somemore, wiggling around and pretending to get away from him was pretty fun. I looked back at him, his eyes were tracing my curves and I couldn't help but blush again. Ugh, I hated being like this . . .yet I loved it. He finally looked back up, seeing me watching him. I made kissy faces at him before turning back around, laughing.

He rested over me suddenly, and boy . .. could I feel . . ._everything_ right between my cheeks. I started chuckle when he turned my head, a thumb running over my chin. He started to plant kisses first on my forehead, then my nose and cheeks where I was then ready for a mouth kiss . . . one that didn't come. Insert dead pan face. Instead he grabbed my hands and kissed my fingers and knuckles before moving off me (which made me sad, his heat and . ..ha ha felt rather nice) where he then lifted me up and then .. . onto his lap. Well, I could at least appreciate this new position. More giggles soon came from me as he kissed my chin, but all noise from me ceased when he grabbed my tail. He gave an inquisitory look at me before pulling the pale slender limb up between us, examining it.

* * *

She watched as he set it back to the side before he ran his finger tips over the length of it, watching her freeze was a bit amusing. Her face showed now expression when he grabbed it again but this time he pulled a little before letting his hand slide down it.

"Oh! Oh! Yessss." He began to chuckle as her face drew out in pleasure as he continued to pet her tail, a new experience for them both. She nearly purred as he did and he could see how happy she was. . . similar to a cat. He raised a brow at this before continueing up her tail and resting his hand against her rump as he watched her tail flicker back forth. He was starting to see certain emotions in her now. Usually a scowl or bored look adhorned her face, but now he was seeing that her tail showed more emotions then her face could. Happiness, irritation. . . playfulness. He leaned her chin up and gave her the kiss on the mouth he knew she was waiting for and glanced at her tail, the end curled up before it resumed its pleasant flicking.

He let his hand rest on her alright thigh as they continued to kiss, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. A man that wasn't turned off by her tail AND played with it . .. oh boy. . .

On of her hands ran over his chest again, slowly, to feel all the curves and textures, his scars and muscles. He leaned forward, deepening their kissing and she wondered how far they would go. . .there was no one to interrupt them now. Her face flushed at the thought, she let one arm rest over his shoulder as she continued to feel his lower abdominal muscles with the other. She nearly moaned when he pulled her closer, her legs going around his waist. However, she ended up moaning anyways when he ran a hand through her hair, tilting her head back to kiss down her throat. He traced her collarbone with the tip of his tongue before kissing his way back up to her mouth where they resumed, until she opened her mouth as she was taught by him before. She had to contain her flames as joy leaped into her chest from seeing his approval as he made use of her open mouth by diving his tongue in, ravaging her mouth.

She was seriously getting into it when she felt a hand pressing against her ties at the sides of her bodice where she helped him take the red strings from their places, allowing her bodice to get looser and looser. He brought her closer yet, as her stomach touched his and his hands slowly ran up her sides. Was she ready to be bare for him? They parted for a moment as they took a small break to breathe. She slowly started to move the bodice away before letting out a sigh and putting it back. She looked up nervously.

"Take your time." He kissed her again before pulling away and nuzzling her cheek.

"Perhaps we should stop for today." His voice was low, but hers wasn't as she replied with a,

"What?" Her brows came down. Was he always going to be like this. Yet she couldn't be too mad at him as his eyes were being so gentle with her. He rubbed below her chin, soothing her a little.

"It is more then just laying with each other, Fharryn. With my kind it is . . .a little more different." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not feeling an extra appendage or anything, so I don't see how. It's not like being a virgin means I don't know how to have sex. " She was being a little bold, sitting in his lap, with her legs wrapped around his waist. . .

He gave her a scolding look before leaning in to peck her nose.

"Bethmooran males, once they have started they do not stop until they are exhausted. They then rest for up to . . . two, three days at times."He growled as his lips played along her cheekbone,

"Possibly starting back up again." She started to smile, she tried to hold it in, but she really couldn't. She wrapped her arms around him, givng him a hug as she rested her head against the crook of his neck, her tail flapping around carelessly.

"Is that why I am here?" She looked up.

"So this is like . . .a honeymoon with out the wedding deal . . . " He raised his brow at her.

"Honey . . moon?" She laughed, shaking her head as her face grew beet red again.

"Uh, second thought, too embarrassing to explain, try again later." She started the giggle as he scoffed at her before he leaned her back up to kiss her.

"We can go back, I at least showed you the way. We could come back after . . . ." He moved his hand to signal anything. She sighed and shook her head again.

"We better not, I have a feeling that if we leave now we won't get another chance for a long whille. Besides, unless you are getting at the whole 'keep it professional' mark thats long gone . . ." She gave him an evil pout and he grinned, they probably should have kept it professional between them. He leaned into her, pressing their foreheads together.

"We can't get too caught up today, we have to meet up with allies at noon." He turned his head giving a small yawn before laying down with her still on his lap.

"Are you serious? Why are you just now telling me this?" He peeked at her, rubbing up her thigh.

"It wasn't important until now." She rolled her eyes.

"Thats easy for you to say, you don't wear .. . ." Her eyes went wide and she nearly flew off him had he not held her in place.

"Oh hell, I bet I look like some beast!" He gave her an incredulous look.

"My makeup, its all over my face!" He rose a brow before rolling his eyes and laying back down.

"I don't know what you are talking about, go back to sleep if you are this delusional."She frowned.

"The makeup thats smeared all over my face." He sighed.

"There isn't any." Her eyebrows went up. She felt all over her face.

"There isn't?" He peeked out of the corner of his eye, gold surrounded in darkness.

"No, you didn't apply any. You haven't for a while." She relax, a baffled look on her face.

"Oh. . . thats odd." She slowly and much more carefully got off him and went beyond the curtain.

She searched around but couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Nuada? Where did you throw your shirt?" She heard him stirring before she saw the curtain open with a pale hand. He pointed towards the sealed door,

"There is a wardrobe over there." She held a confused look and was about to argue when she looked and was surprised to see it. A large dark wood wardrobe. There were trees and vines etched into it all over. The silver handles looked like leaves. She smiled before opening it and looking in, expected his clothes he had worn previously.

"Uh. .." There was a lot more outfits in here then what he had walked in here with.

"Nuada, what the hell is this thing? Elf fashion 101?" She held up a dark tunic, it went to her knees, the material was strange too. She heard rustling.

"Red would look lovely on you." Her expression softened. Red. . . .She gave a gentle half smile before placing the darkened one back and find the red he had suggested. She slipped the loosened bodice off along with her pants until she was in nothing but little shorties. She wondered if he was watching through the curtain and grinned with a blush across her face. She slipped the large red tunic over her and it fell into place, the hem stopped just below her knees. She padded back to the curtain, looking around first. She turned back and climbed in their 'nest'.

"Do you know what time it is?" She climbed right next to him, he wrapped his arms around her again as she snuggled into him.

"The sun isn't up yet." She sighed, good enough. Sleep took her again.

* * *

haha its pretty short.  
Have some sympathy though, ive been in bed with pneumonia for like . . .a week in a half now XD


	14. Fire Within

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 14.) Fire Within**

* * *

Here I was again, in this dinky dump of a diner, Far Far Away. Evenings seemed to be when all the weirdos came to have a bite to eat unless they were here 24/7. Worse then the heated glances at me were the ones at Nuada. Yeah, he was here too, sitting beside me. Apparently his kind had magick around them that allowed them to appear like anyone else. . . why hadn't he told me that before?

I looked down at the clothes I'd worn the day before. I looked to Nuada then, sipping on some sweet tea as I grinned at him. He was wearing his own clothes, things from that creepy wardrobe. I had to admit though, he was absolutely sexy dressed as an elf . . .well, he was one afterall.

My attention was drawn away as a bouncy blonde and a frosty one sat in our booth, directly in front of us. A waitress came over, she smiled to Neils and nodded at Izzy. They ordered coffee. Neils put his hands on the table, a map folded in one. He left it there before starting to pat his pockets. He looked to Izzy who was grinning at him, she held up a red marker. He then unfolded the map and I saw large areas circled with a black marker.

"There are the areas that B.P.R.D has covered, 'hot spots' are the places with an x. These are places that aren't safe for us." I looked closer, these weren't right. . .

"You don't have Mitzi's or that northern area above the park. We did stake outs all the time in those places." I hadn't thought about how I'd worded it at all, needless to say both of the blonde's eyebrows went up. Also, how could they not know anyways? Those were two of the biggest raid outs ever. There were several large ones they didn't get too. . . suspicious?

"You . . . worked for them?" I leaned back, looking at Nuada, he was interested too.

"Yeah, I was an agent for almost a I can tell you all sorts of information on them. I could get in and ruin them easy." I said it a little smugly, but I was still pretty mad in that area. Whether I would or not was another thing though.

"So you don't work for them anymore?" I wondered how much I could share with Niels.

"No, I'm off the radar. I don't exist." His eyebrows shot up and Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, she's dead to the normal world." I didn't like the way that sounded, it was . . . I don't know . . . crude or something.

Their coffee came and the waitress refilled my cup along with a pitcher for Nuada. He looked out the window mostly, I could see his golden eyes glinting in the reflection. They turned and looked at me. I gave him a small pout look before turning back to our 'allies'.

Neils held out a black pen,

"Care to get the others? " I hesitantly took the pen, eyeing them both before looking to Nuada. His look was a little strange, had he caught something? Niels brought out a second map, and he seemed ready to mark it too. This one was older, more used and had green marker in some places.

"I don't want you to think it odd that I don't know where they are. I only recently came to Manhattan lass, still learning the works." I looked to Izzy.

"And her? " He looked down to her,

"Her brother has some interesting talents." I looked to his icey blue eyes. What sort? I sighed before pulling the map closer and circling a few places. Neils over looked the new places before taking out the red marker. He circled a place that overlapped a black circled area.

"These are places that are safe. Either from a magickal barrier or an Ally." He marked a few more places before looking at Izzy.

"Here and here, and my place too." I looked to Nuada, man I wished I knew the language he and Nuala spoke, it would be so helpful. He was watching the places carefully, some were houses and apartments, none came close to mine though. I saw that actually, my apartment was in an unmarked area. I didn't say anything, neither did Nuada. That was strange seeing as how most of the apartments in that area was owned and held the Others. Man, I couldn't stay silent . .

"This area,"I took a finger and circled the unmarked region.", whats up here?" Neils eyes flashed, what was that about? He looked to Izzy who looked to me,

"Thats a deadzone, a few humans inhabit the area, little to no magickal's." I stared at the map, that was totally off. I noticed that the diner we were in was in a 'safe' area.

I looked back yet again to Nuada, he was staring at the map. Where was he looking to?

"Only place missing is the Troll Market I believe. We can't seem to find it, and none of the magick's that know where it is will share." He looked to Nuada, I didn't like this. I stood up. Both blonde's looked to me.

"My cell is vibrating, thats our que that we need to leave. We shall definately continue this again." Nuada stood up as I scooted out, Niels grabbed my arm before I left, something you just don't do. He handed me the map, his face entirely too close to mine. My tail was seriously having a fit in my pants, hoped no one noticed.

"This' for you lass, take care." His voice was husky, trying to be sexy. Well it wasn't working, I had my own foriegn hunk thank you. I swallowed down my insults and turned around, nearly colliding with Nuada, I was surprised to see anger swelling up in his eyes as he stood out of my way to lead him out. Once out I could tell he was stomping.

"I can't believe that jerk!" My hand flared up in red hot flames and a woman on the sidewalk gasped. I felt a cool one grab mine and I put it out. I looked to him as he squeezed.

"You have permission to 'kick ass' if he mishandles you in the future." My brows went up at his curse, he really was angry.

"That is if I don't end him myself." I turned my head away, oh my. That was pleasing beyond end though, I was glad. He was jealous, that meant he cared. He led me to an alley, he surprisingly knew his way around the streets. We were back on the sidewalk when Nuada stopped, he looked up at the building beside us, a white cat with blue eyes stared at us on a banister.

"That is an interesting talent . . ." I looked to Nuada, what? I gave him a questioning look as he continued to walk, taking a different route to an entrance to the underground.

* * *

We had the map spread out on a table he had in his little underground home, both of us stripped out again, only he had his boots and pants on and I was just in my shorties and his red tunic.

"A deadzone? That's so off, there are more others in that area than most of Manhatten. " He nodded, we were both stumped on this one. The 'hot spots' that they had marked were all off, close but not exact. It was like they were trying to see if we knew where they were ahead or something.

"Here,"I pointed to red circle."This is supposed to be a safe place? I know an agent that takes his coffee at a cafe that sits right in the middle." Nuada looked to me, suspision is his eyes.

"Yeah, thats what I'm thinking. Something is wrong here. " I put my hands to my head trying to think more.

He seemed so fascinated with the fact that I had been an agent. I looked at the map, they hadn't circled where the headquarters was . . . he didn't ask me either. I pointed to the waste plant,

"That's Headquarters, if he hadn't known that . . . wouldn't he have asked me then? You'd think that he would want to know where it was . . ." My voice trailed off, thinking was hard work.

"He said he hadn't been here long. What if he. . .hmm" I looked up to him,

"Watcha got?" He looked to me leaning closer,

"The B.P.R.D has agents that aren't human. Isn't it possible they may have agents from other places as well?" My eyes went wide and I felt my skin grow cold.

"Oh shit. Our cover could be blown." He gave me a strange look.

"Your cover." I looked to him.

"He doesn't know you entirely . . . I mean . . .the file . . .if they'd computer categorized it they would have thrown the paper away. Id gotten rid of the only file so their evidence of you and Nuala is gone."

"However, both of your parents could easily identify me or my sister." We looked to the map. How stupid I'd been. I looked up.

"He doesn't know my name, so the only thing he has to go on would be a newer agent that died. I'm sure their are plenty of those."

He looked down at the map, his golden eyes tracing ways and paths.

"Also that you are not human." Shit, he was right.

"Fine, I'll kill him. How do we get a meeting with him?" Nuada's gaze looked up to me, a brow raised he looked curious and down right adorable.

"Just like that? You will kill him?" I nodded,

"Yeah, thats my job, to protect you. I'll fry his ass and serve it up. He is a major threat to you." He gave me a strange look . . it turned me on and I had to look away. He clearly liked something.

"I adore a woman who has her priorities set in stone." He reached over and patted my clenched hand. I rolled my eyes and looked back down to the map.

"But perhaps you should also be sure he is guilty before you sentence him. . . as much as I . . .dissaprove." I laughed, he was acting from Neils being so flirty.

"So we bag him, interrogate and then destroy. Can I add Izzy into the pot too? I think she is a human thats acting as a wannabe. Plus I've never liked her." He chuckled.

"Now you are sounding like a villian." I gave him the oh well look and he chuckled again.

"Villian's are hot." He rolled his eyes this time, my comment odd anyways. He leaned forward though ,pulling a piece of my hair flirtaciously.

"Only this one." I laughed. I couldn't see him calling anyone 'hot'.

"K, so I get rid of Frosty and then our bed date. Right?" He gave me a blank stare before looking over at the curtain.

"We will see." I gave him a pout and he looked away.

"Don't look at me like that." I tried to not laugh as I gave him my best puppy pout. He sighed.

"I'm more then efficient to handle that look. " He said weakly, oh man . . .he was losing. I stood up and stretched. It was almost dark, I knew that much. I walked around him to the stove. He had cooked me lunch earlier. . . yeah . . he cooked. I giggled at the thought. I didn't know what it was, some weird plant he fried and placed on bread with cheese. We drank some thick sweet milk like drink that was almost like a shake.

I wondered what life before had been for him, how he had lived here, how people had treated him. I wondered how his relation with Nuala had been before she had hurt him with her sacrifice. Nuada had feelings, he had a purpose but he was a real person. Some one who felt and had emotions, someone that felt pain or joy. The file had seemed so wrong. Named him a bad guy. What about his reasons for his actions? Just because they only saw the Prince with the 'Bad' Mission didn't mean thats the only thing to him. There was so much more.

I felt strong arms around me as Nuada nuzzled my hair, i tried not to giggle again.

"What could you be thinking so hard about?" I turned to look up at him.

"Nothing I should be." I blushed at how dirty that sounded and he sighed, he probably thought the same.

"How are your stitches?" I looked down and pulled the tunic up abover my thigh . . . perfect way to show off skin ha. The redness from before was gone and now it was just pink around it. His fingers felt the skin around them before placing his palm on my inner thigh area and resting it there, his breath right around my ear. Now who was thinking up things?

I tried turning around, I really wanted some kisses right about now, but he held fast with his other hand that was at my waist. I sighed, before his hand moved up my thigh a little and my sigh turned into an intake of breath. I grinned when his other hand left its place and went to move my hair away from my shoulder. What was he doing? He suddenly nuzzled my now exposed throat before resting there, taking in my scent? Least he was shirtless. . .

I started to chuckled, shirtless. . .nipples. . . Alright so now I'd burst out in laughter. He let me go as I took a few steps in front of him. Moment Ruiner? Guilty. He raised a brow at me and I pouted again which in turn made him turn away with a grouchy look.

"What am I going to do with you, Fharryn." He rolled his eyes at his rhetorical question as I was about to answer it. I was cut short from making a fool of myself when I looked around realizing something was missing.

"Oh hey . . .how do you take showers or baths?" I gave a single twirl to look once around this small home but saw nothing.

He smiled.

"Look behind the curtain." I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, the nest." He was looking back at the map and with out looking up from it he pointed to the curtain. I rolled my eyes and went to it. Upon opening the curtain I gasped.

"Now how did you do that?" I heard him chuckling as I looked at the large silver basin. It was even full of water, it didn't look clear though.

"What's in it?" I heard shuffling of paper,

"Herbal cleansers. SHould help your wound too so soak in it." I hoffed and looked to him.

"Can you actually fit in this?" He gave me a comical look,

"Oh yes, two can fit in that tub." I gave him a sceptical look.

"Do you wish me to prove it?" My face grew hot and I shook my head.

"No. . ."I said weakly," I can take your word for it." I went behind the curtain as I heard his chuckles. Maybe another time. I took the tunic off and let it slide to the floor along with my little shorties.

* * *

She slowly got in the tub, the water was hot, making her skin red which was just how she liked it. She let out a breath as she relaxed into it, letting the murky water swirl around her. She let her tail curl over the edge as the tip curled up and down contently. She slowly leaned back, her head mostly underwater to get her hair wet before slowly resurfacing.

Fharryn looked to the cobbled walls as she 'soaked'. Were these the same walls that saw her romance with Nuada the night before? She gave a sigh, thinking on her beloved King. If they lived, which she would make sure he did, could they have a positive future together? She put her heated wet hands to her face and ran them over her hair. She still had to get together magic people and organize an army fit to take out the humans. Humans who had numbers and feirce weapons. She wasn't entirely certain she could do this.

She had to though, for Nuada. If not for him, then for the rest of the Others. They deserved a life with out shame or having to hide themselves in fear. Yeah. Good reasons. She lefted a leg up and ran a hand over it.

"Ugh. . . .Nuada, is there razors here? I refuse to look sexy with stubbly legs." She called out, nonchalantly of course. She looked over to the pile of clothes she took off. A loud squeak came from her.

"Nuada! Your creepy house is scandalous! My clothes are gooooone." She sang out the last part before ruffling paper was heard and light footsteps.

"Cover yourself." She grinned as she drew her legs up, he wouldnt be able to see much with how murky the water was anyways. The curtain rustled and there was the shirtless Nuada, pale and other wordly beautiful. He brought a stool over and set a folded bunch of clothes on it. It appeared to be the red tunic, she wondered if her shorties were in there, she blushed. He then he showed her a shelf, it happened to be right next to the tub.

"Oh, would you look at that . . haha. . . " She saw him stifle a grin as she picked up a bar of green soap and put it to her nose to smell it.

"Ooooh, this smells wonderful what is it?" His golden eyes flashed.

"Soap." She squinted.

"Ha ha, hilarious." He nodded with a small grin.

"Various herbs, I couldn't tell you much more then mint and possibley witch hazel." She looked at it and shrugged before sticking one of her legs on the edge of the tub and lathered in up. She looked to the shelf and picked up a strange razor. SHe gave it an obtuse look before looking to Nuada.

"Don't you ever shave? Like . . .grow some of this . . " She motioned to her face. He shook his head once.

"No, I do not grow body hair besides this." He picked a strand of pale hair from his head. She looked to the wall. A blushed came across her face as she suddenly began to draw shapes in the water.

"What about . . .you know . . . " She peeked at him. He folded his muscular arms, a mischievious look on his face.

"I suppose that would be an adventure for you in the future." She put a wet hand to her face and laughed embarrassed. Before looking up and pointing accusingly which splashed him a little.

"Ah ha! So we will have that special datey thing." He rolled his eyes, warmth fulling them. He turned around,

"If you need me further, call." He left back to do what ever it was as the curtain fell in place. She sighed, taking the razor and put it to her leg.

"Ouch!" She bit her lip as a little nick came about and a red ruby swelled up, surrounded in pale green soap. She sighed and tried again.

"Bitch!" She squeaked as another swell of blood arose. She heard a breath behind the curtain, and it opened. Nuada looked to the blood and his brow came down. He took the clothes from the stool he had placed in there and set them on the shelf. He brought the stool closer to her and sat in it, taking the soapy leg, her eyes wide as he gestured for the razor. She slowly gave it to him before her mouth opened as she watched him examine it. His eyes filled with a strange light as he turned it everywhich way, even running a finger over it. He finally placed it to her skin, and angling it a certain way lightly pressed and dragged it gently upward. She grinned as she saw a strip of bare skin, no blood.

"Holy crows, you found the angle by just looking at the razor?" He made the 'money' sign with his fingers before she realized he meant feel. He felt it and memorized its shaprened edge. Amazing.

For the first time in her life, a man shaved her legs for her. He showed her the angle a billion times and when he left she tried her under arms. After surviving only a few nicked places she attempted somewhere else and was soon finished. She never noticed the water never grew cold.

"Nuadaaaa, are their towels in this weird place?" She heard a snort and knew that she was being cute.

"Your clothes, Dearest, look under them." She smiled and went to the clothes pile on the shelf, nude and shivering. She grinned at the fuzzy pale towel as she began to dry off. She found her shorties and put the tunic on, flipping her damp hair out of the under side. She came out and smelled something delicious, seeing Nuada at the stove area again.

"Mmm, not Mcdonalds thats for sure." She grinned as he gave her a heated look, catching her double meaning. It made her fire within stir. She looked to the stove and was surprised to see oatmeal. He was cooking oatmeal? SHe cocked her head.

"I'm spoiling you. Fattening you up for the feast." He said it in such a tone it gave her goosebumps.

"I may want action tonight. Just warning you. I may not behave. I may not sleep immediately. I may no-" Her flirty words were cut off by dark lips, strong arms wrapping around her as the fire in the stove went down. After a few heated moments of them kissing he pulled away hesitantly.

"Just remember, Dearest of mine, that a male can only contain himself for so long." Her face rushed with heat. He meant to not tease him too much. She grinned as he spun her around and gently gave her a push away.

"You get a choice, Fharryn. Supper at the table, or supper in bed." She giggled,

"Bed for sure." She saw him motion for the curtain and she went to it, surprised yet again with the magical home when she saw that the bathroom was not there, but the nest was back. She crawled in carefully and awaited her bed and . . .supper.

* * *

Omg, soooorry for the long wait : O my pnuemonia got really bad and I had to take a break from some things. Hope you like it, and thanks soooo much for my reviews and stuff. I appreciate it : )


	15. When You Play With Fire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 15.) When You Play With Fire**

* * *

Trevor paced back and forth in the library, one standby agent at the door and his father in a chair by Abe's tank.

"Planning on wearing a trench in the floor?" Trevor sighed but didn't stop. He thought best when he paced. There was a big mission coming up,

"We can't just have another team do this?" Abe rested still like in his watery home, he rarely moved much unless out on a mission these days. He didn't eat much either and his malnourishment was starting to show.

"No one efficient enough. Trevor, if you don't want to go, I'm sure your pal Manning will let you skip out on this one." He nearly growled but the tone his father took made him feel bad. Even if Trevor got to stay, Hellboy would still have to go. Go to the place his daughter died.

"Its just hard. . . ." Abe's lids flickered as his gaze turned away, Red sighed and stood.

"I know, I know. I miss her too." Hellboy shot an egg into the tank, it merely floated around. Trevor looked to the red carpet, his pacing ceased. He had this growing guilt on him, he and his mother really didn't do her justice. Now that she was gone he realized how awful they'd acted. He gave a watery look to his grandfather's portrait.

"I just wished things had been different." He felt a giant and solid hand on his broad shoulder, he'd grown accustomed to his father now. Abe too, infact most the magical creatures he was cool with. It had only required that he spend a bit more time around such things, so he could get used to such a different lifestyle. The lifestyle his sister had been born into.

"I'll go. Won't make anything easier, but I'll do it." Hellboy brought his son in for a tight hug,

"I'll be there,Abe too, then you get to take that vacation time. Just a few weeks." He sighed at the thought of getting to stay with his mom again, he missed her a lot. After Fharryn's death things had gotten really rough there, his mom slipping into a dangerous depression. He hoped she was better by now, almost half a year since.

* * *

I was at our small rounded table eating that strange plant again. Nuada was back on the map, he watched it keenly as if to memorize everything on it. I swallowed, the wheat like bread was pleasant. Even better was my cup of coffee sitting next to me. Sometime when I'd been sleeping Nuada had gone out, doing gods know what, but none the less had brought me back a cup of black coffee.

I loved watching him concentrate, sounds strange but it was really fascinating to watch him. A few times he would bring down one of those strange trinkets off the shelves and mess around with them. Take them apart then put them back. I asked what one of them did and he replied,_"What ever the last one does." _A slight grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes at the small memory, now he was doing that face with the map. Of course, it was only the 'top' of Manhattan, and only Manhattan. I bet the rest of New York would be scrawled full of colors dictating what kind of 'thing' lived there and what not. Too bad there wasn't a map for the underneath part of it.

"I'm not so sure that Neils is apart of the B.P.R.D." My brows went up at how random it had been. I took a sip of my coffee and looked at him.

"Oh?" He tapped to one of the bridges.

"The Troll Market, he had asked where it was." He looked up to me with intense gold eyes.

"The Troll Market has many openings, many passages. Both of your parents, even Abraham . .. they would know where one of the openings are. It would be knowledge to that association."

He was right. So . . . how did this fit in with anything.

"Could it be possible that he wants to find out where other doors are?" He seemed to think on it,

"You are an ex-agent, Fharryn. Would that be something the B.P.R.D would do?" It made me think hard. Why send a secret agent to do all of this just to find out more door ways into the Troll Market.

"I think that Manning would have had one of the agents go into the Troll Market through the one way they know and find someone to interrogate till they found out the others." It sounded conniving enough to be like Manning. Nuada nodded, he seemed to approve at least.

"However, I do not trust Niels. It runs deeper then . .." He gestured to me and I laughed. His untrust didnt come from jealousy. How nice. For the first time in a while I thought about Nuala. I felt a little guilty.

"Are you sure it was ok to leave Nuala with that bitch . . . uh . . . "

"Aine." He gave me a ridiculous look.

"Yeah, her. " He sighed, clasping his hands in front of him, a far off look in his eyes. He went absolutely still, it would have been more then a little freaky had I not known what he was doing. After a few moments he began to stir,

"They are with Mrs. Higgins, probably enjoying something . . . girlish." He waved his hand before returning to the map.

"I can't see them painting each others nails. This makes me a little nervous." He gave me a look and i grew silent. We sort of just watched each other for a few minutes, i was certainly surprised nothing was awkward. It was actually very peaceful, as if the silence was actually a warm breeze or the gold in his eyes were actually soft caresses. He let in a slow breath, as if he were afraid that even breathing wrong may disturb us. My heart was heavy, how could I love so deeply? How could a man like him want someone like me? I cursed myself as I forced my eyes to look away. It was tearing away from a link of strong anything.

A soon as the night came, we were to leave for our new meeting. It nearly made me angry when he did this, it was supposed to be my job, running errands and taking care of him. Not the other way around. I felt his warmth suddenly, as if he was fire and I was sitting next to it. I looked to him, he was watching with a concerned look.

"I'm not really fit to do this am I?" He tilted his head.

"To which are you implying?" I sat straighter.

"Do you really need me? For anything?" I saw a little anger spread into is eyes, a smoldering look.

"There is no answer for such questions." I growled and put a hand to the table.

"There is so, spare my feelings and tell me. If I don't know I'm near worthless how do I grow and become better?" He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He stood abruptly, scaring me with his fierce look.

"Get dressed, it's time to leave." I sighed and grabbed my boots, after they were laced i grabbed my cup and went to the door. I was stopped by an angry dragon, I mean, elf.

"Coat." I gave him a look, my best snotty one. Were we fighting?

"Maybe I don't want one?" He pointed to it laying on the back of my chair. I turned away from it.

When I didn't hear him following I grudgingly turned around. There he stood with my coat, his arms folded. His look was past smoldering and was clearly pissed.

"You can't keep doing this, I'm your knight person, remember? You aren't supposed to take care of me like some kid you are babysitting." I was startled when understanding flew into his eyes.

"Perhaps you have misunderstood what a true King is." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Someone who rules." He rolled his eyes and held my coat out.

"That is but part of what a King is, just as learning to be a King is only part of what a Prince is. A King is a Father, a Protector, a Guider, A Guardian. We make sure our people are well, keep them safe from harm. Even our Knights. Even our Advisors." I took my coat, I didn't know any human kings like this.

"Then what the hell does a knight do?" I saw him fight to smile.

"Many things." I gave him a rough sigh,

"Seriously, cause If I have this wrong too I'm going to be hella pissed." He did smile then. He gestured to the door, it opened for us.

"Then perhaps you will figure it out on the way." I looked to him, on the way to our meeting or on the way during our 'adventure'? I shook my head at his cryptic words.

* * *

I stepped up on the porch to my old house, the one mom still lived in. Though sometimes it would appear as if it were vacant . . . I sighed looking at the yard, snow and ice. Who would be mowing it this summer? I knocked before opening the doors and heading in where i stomped the snow off my boots and took them off on the mat. It was early afternoon and all the drapes were still closed. I gave another sigh as I began to open them, letting in some much needed light.

"Mom? I'm home!" I called out for her, my knock should have told her already though. I looked at the trash build up on the surfaces of the livingroom and shook my head before going to the kitchen and grabbing a sack. The kitchen was worse then the living room . . .

I began to shove trash into the bag, then to the livingroom.

"You don't need to do that, I was going to get around to it." I turned around as I cleared off the coffee table. Mom looked horrible. Her skin was pasty, deep dark shadows under red rimmed eyes. Had she been crying? I put the bag down and went to her, giving her a big hug, something I knew she needed.

"When did you get so big?" I chuckled a little as I released her.

"How you been?" She ran a hand through her messy hair while looking around for her answer.

"Eh, guess I've been better." I nodded, I knew exactly what she meant.

"How was the . . .uh. . ." I shrugged,

"Like any other, we solved and came home." I hadn't meant for my voice to sound so sad. She nodded this time,

"I'll make some lunch, might need to go grocery shopping though." She gave me a half tried smile, but it was better then her depressed look.

* * *

I tapped the toe of my boot out impatience, the thuds sounding off the road. Izzy's hair was a lot lighter then before, and her seemingly cute curls were extremely straight now. Worse, her makeup was different as well. Out of her work uniform she wore what could impliably be called 'scene'

No, it got even worse when I noticed my King. Oh why in this cruel world . . . Why was he looking at her so fondly? Her eyes were blue, not gold. My hair is black, not fair. I couldn't believe how jealous of _Izzy_ I was. I don't think I'd ever felt jealousy so intense as I did right then, how did I keep myself in check?

"I like dark makeup but you seriously make me think racoon." Guess I didn't keep myself in check after all. She let out a gasp, giving me a hateful glare. Well, at least his attention was back onto me again . . . attention whore that I was.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was high and petite. I pretended to not hear her, looking away back to the three others. Her group, not mine. I didn't trust these people, these strangers that claimed to not be human. Neils was with Whiney and Nuada, the three men behind us stood around a barrel with a fire in it. They watched me, my tail itched for freedom at the thought of fighting these asshole look alikes. I looked back to my King, watching them interact but not really hearing what they were saying, a little irresponsible of me.

Izzy stomped her foot at me, her way of catching my attention? I rolled my eyes and she made an angry sound before her eyes squinted at me, a small drawn out smirk came after.

"Are . . . you jealous?" She started to laugh, damn she sure caught onto me quick.

"Oh yeah, cause I've always dreamed of looking like a racoon." I looked to Nuada to see what he though but he merely shook his head and turned away, choosing to ignore us. I made a move to follow him, it was out of habit mostly, but Izzy stepped infront of me, blocking me way.

"Whoa, I'm not done here." Anger rushing over me, she dare to think she could order, or presume a higher status over me? My arms reached out quickly, grabbing a hold of her shirt I threw her to the wet road.

"Well I am." My voice was deep and serious,ending it with a growl. No one came in between me and my King. I heard catcalls and I gave those three the bird, ignoring a surprised Neils.I barely caught the edge of Nuada's black coat around the corner of the alley way, I jogged to catch , I threw myself out of breath trying to stop in time, he hadn't kept going. He faced me, giving me a questioning look.

"What?" I looked to the ground, I knew exactly what this was. I looked back up to see his golden eyes shift, pondering whether to ask or not? I shook my head and sighed.

"I know I know, Really lame and immature. I just can't stand her. . . " It always ended up like this, him silently scolding , my verbal apologies.

"I don't believe that is the whole truth." He stared at me, wanting me to come all out. Was I going to tell him she made me jealous? No way in hell.

"I'm sure they are wondering what we are doing, we should probably go back." He sighed this time, I knew it was wrong to make him wonder about things, especially when he wanted me to tell him things and be honest completley. Izzy was back with those strange three men around the fire, Neils was gone. I walked up to them, Izzy gave me a rude look.

"Anger issues, I get them from my father, sorry." I held my hands up as I made a sarcastic face. One of the men, this one had dark hair, smirked. It made me rather uncomfortable.

I looked behind me to see Nuada waiting.

"I'll be back, stay here?" I nodded, I could do that. Probably. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore before turning back to my 'company'. One was wearing a beany hat, and the other had shaggy brown hair. Plus the dark haired grinning one.

"So . . where do you stay anyways? I mean, after you die and all that." Her voice was trying for sly, it came out a lot less.

"Several places." True enough. She rolled her eyes.

"You aren't going to tell me where? What if I need to come help you with something, I won't know where you are. . . " Pretty sure my blood pressure skyrocketed, the dark haired one laughed.

"Stop teasing her, she looks stressed enough." A gloved hand came into view,

"Jacob." I looked at this guy, Jacob, before I looked down at his hand. I hesitantly shook it.

"Lil cold to not be wearing gloves?" I heard Izzy snicker.

"I don't need them. Don't need a coat either but what the hell." He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to greet Nuada but he wasn't there. No one was. I gave it a few more seconds before turning back.

Pain spread all through my abdomen, i opened my mouth but nothing came out. Was this shock from the knife that was lodged in my stomach? I looked up, expecting it to have been Jacob, he wasn't there though. Just Izzy and that shaggy haired man.

"I don't like being made a fool of in front of my people Fharryn." I put a hand to my wound, my fingers lacing around the hilt. When was Nuada going to come back? I looked back up to her, I could hear droplets hitting the ground.

"You . . .stabbed me because I embarrassed you?" The pain grew worse and I couldn't stifle the small cry. I bit my lip.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done this Isabelle Cambourne." She gave a 'whatever' smirk, until my arms drew up in red hot flames. Shaggy let out a gasp as my hand shot forward, grabbing ahold of her face.

"Eat this bitch." My tone was surprisingly calm despite how furious I was. She beat at me as her face began to melt, I couldn't even hear her screams, her hair was gone and soon her clothes caught fire and I pulled away. I gave Shaggy a glance.

"If you don't want to be next you had better leave, and tell that fucker Neils that I don't deal with traitors. You've just made the worst possible enemy." He turned around and ran down the alleyway, scared shitless. Good.

"Fharryn . . .what have you done this time?" I sighed, feeling the weight of the world. I might die this time . . .but at least I'd get to see Izzy burn into ashes. I slowly turned around, i realized my coat was gone . . .so hot that my coat burned up? That was a first.

Nuada saw my knife as faced him and immediately came to me.

"I kind of want to pull it out, but I've seen too many movies where they bleed to death cause of it." He shook his head pulled me in for a gentle hug.

"It's not in a bad or over dangerous place." I felt him kiss the top of my head before the knife slid from my body. Funny thing was I wasn't hurting anymore. My vision began to darken as I felt his arms encircling me.

* * *

So its been a wait again, sorry. I keep getting really bad sick T.T  
Anyways, thanks so much for all the alerts, reviews would be appreciated too. Mattane


	16. Out of Death is Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 16.) Out of Death is Life**

* * *

I could swear that what I was hearing was definitely Barry Manilow singing, where in hell was I?

_"I feel sad when you're sad. . . .if you only knew . . .what I'm going through, I just can't smile with out you!"_

I slowly opened my eyes and was undoubtably disappointed to see the the white wall of my bedroom back at the apartment. Barry's voice died down and I realized that something was off. Something felt odd, like . . .missing maybe. I tried to sit up but horrible pain shot into my abdomen, this pain was tons worse then my leg had been. I remembered then, I'd been stabbed. I'd killed someone and I'd been stabbed. Not in that order of course.

"Shit. . . " My voice sounded a little rough, like I'd been screaming a lot. I moved my thick hair out of my slightly sweaty face before pulling down my dark comforter. I was wearing one of the loosest shirts I owned, a black Gorgoroth band tee. . . I don't remember wearing that before though. That meant someone had unchanged and re changed my clothes. Despite it all, I blushed.

"Ugh, Fharryn, get a grip and just look." I took a breath as anxiety took me, how bad was it this time? I closed my eyes and raised my shirt up, I quickly flashed them open,

"Holy fuck!" I hadn't meant to be so loud. . . .I heard the door open but I didn't look to see who it was.

No bandage, nothing was on it. It wasn't opened or anything. It was one big nasty _burn scar_. Blistered and all red and swollen it was rather grotesque but a scar none the less. How did that happen? I was fire proof, or so I thought. Nuada sat on the bed gingerly, resting a hand by me and I could see Nuala at the door.

"I was afraid organs were punctured, so that awful taste in your mouth is some sort of healing concoction Mrs. Higgins came up with." My mouth was surely opened in a horrified way.

"I can't taste anything, but what the hell?" I motioned to my stomach, the large almost round burn scar was a mere few inches to the top left of my bellybutton.

"Ask yourself. You nearly set the apartment on fire." I looked up to him, his expression was gentle, a strange look of relief was harboured in his golden eyes.

"I did this?" He nodded,

"I don't think other flames can harm you?" I shook my head no. I healed myself with my fire . . .and I couldn't remember it. So strange. I blinked a few times before settling down a bit, I held my arm out and he helped me to sit up a little better.

"Why didn't you take me back home?" I saw confusing go over his face before realization hit.

"I thought perhaps coming back here was suitable." Of course, real helpful.

"So . .. " I looked at the foot of the bed, I wiggled my feet, little lumps under the comforter.

"Izzy . . . " I gave him a sly look, hoping he wasn't angry.

Surprise surprise, no anger there in his eyes . . .or the rest of his . . .delicious body for that matter.

"Considering the circumstances . . .you did well. Did the other two try to fight?" I grinned,

"Pft, no. I scared them shitless. They ran like a bunch of girls." He nodded before reaching over and grabbing my hand gently with one hand. His thumb ran between my fingers before just resting there. He twisted a little bit before his other pale hand reached over to caress my cheek. I looked at the door, Nuala was gone.

"Where did she get the radio?" Nuada looked at me suspiciously.

"What radio?" His grip tightened on my hand and I suddenly was thrust into a world of worry. His thumb rubbed over my eyebrow attempting to soothe me.

"You know, the radio that Barry Manilow was played on a minute ago?" My voice was raising higher and I was appalled by it. His darkened lids slid closed and a few strands of his silvery hair fell in his face. He was concentrating. I reached over to move the strands as Nuala appeared at the door with a tray.

"Oh Nuala . .. geez." I smiled thankfully at her as she gave me a gentle look and handed Nuada the tray.

"I could have gotten up to get something, I appreciate it though." She nodded before fixing her posture and looking to her brother. They started to speak in that damn language again, I was trying my best to keep my temper down but damn it, I hated being left out. It didn't help that they spoke it so beautifully either.

"Hello?" It came out a little more sassy then intended . . . but the desired effect occurred as both pairs of golden eyes were on me. Nuala looked a little anxious though, it was certainly interesting to see this sort of change in her. Usually she looked so reserved and calm but now, excitement was clear in her. What were they talking about?

I heard banging around in the kitchen and then the bitter sweet smell of coffee wafted through my open bedroom door. I looked to Nuala,

"Is that one chick running around?" Nuala looked away ashamed,

"Ah, Aine. .. yes. She has come to agreements not to run and tell our . . .whereabouts." I nodded, alright .. . I trusted Nuala. I looked to her brother who sat there deep in thought with the tray in his black clad lap. I took a piece of toast and tore pieces off to eat. Breakfast and a show . . .haha. . .

Nuala bowed politely before excusing herself, however she and Aine came back with my cup full of black coffee. Nuala gentley set it on the tray that was still on Nuada's lap,being careful to not spill its hot contents. I didn't really approve of that bitch in my room but whatever, not like she could do anything with a fire breathing dragon and a moody elf in one room anyways.

"So I think I killed my first person . . ." I kept bringing this up .. but it wasn't like I was greiving or feeling guilty. Well, maybe I was just a little bit. What about her brother? I'd made him sisterless.

* * *

A twinge sparked off in her heart, Izzy's brother had no sister now just as her brother hadn't.

Nuada's hand patted hers,

"Are you alright? I realize it may be a little difficult being so young . . ." His tone was soft and she smiled at him, her own bright eyes shining.

"I'm not . . .entirely guilty. I think the most part is her brother. Other then that . . . damn I'm a heartless bitch." Her face had fallen between that sentence as her voice gave out into a whisper. His hand grasped hers before bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Not heartless, just strong. A King needs a strong Knight that does what needs to be done. It only gets worse from here." His tone was soft but serious, subtley commanding. She nodded halfly,

"Right, so I did something right." He kissed her hand again.

"You protected yourself." She looked to him, no one else in the room was there in her moment of him and his words.

"So if it gets worse, I'll be killing more?" His eyes shifted to the cup of coffee, picking it up with his now free hand before directing her grasped one towards it. The warmth seeped through her fingers making her feel a little more alive.

"Perhaps." It was all he could say, he didn't write their path. She could die before having to kill anyone else, their cause may end before so. So many things could happen to prevent her from having to kill again.

* * *

I sat in my livingroom, my legs crossed, tail curled around me. I wore only a pair of my black shorties and my t-shirt from earlier . . . no bra. . . who cared cause i certainly didn't. I let my left leg stretch out before me, the scarring pulled a little. I'd somehow cauterized it too. I moved onto stretching my other leg before reaching to the ceiling. The trick was to control how I was breathing, my newest wound hurt like a bitch especially when it was stretched.

My book of death magick lay before me. It lay open to a chapter of spells that regarded calling spirits. Nothing that I really needed, just something for me to read while stretching. I needed books for fire magic more then death.

I heard soft pattering of feet and turned to see Nuada, no it wasn't him making the noise, it was that Aine. She was following him around like a lost puppy in love. In love? Pft, not with my elf.

I patted the area in front of me and gave him the . . 'eye', my tail started to flick at the end. I tried to contain my smile as he gave me a look back but none the less came to sit cross legged where I'd suggested. To my surprise Aine sat next to him. Oh my nerves were going to be shot soon. I stretched back up to the ceiling before bringing my arms slowly outward before swivelling and bringing them forward. He mimicked my movements, we'd done these enough together that they were well memorized movements. I licked around my mouth as I closed my eyes, my hands in my lap facing openly. I thought about my fire, a cool fire that was bright and orangey. Fire saved my ass. I opened my eyes as soon as I heard Aine gasp, there in my open hands were two bright orange flames. I smiled softly at them, bringing them higher until face level.

"Hey you . . . " I moved my fingers, watching the tendrils dance softly.

"We can harm and kill . . . " I nodded, in my own little world consumed in my fire.

"But, we can give life too." My voice a soft whisper as the orange became white. A gentle smile graced me.

"Heal and help." The flaming closest to my hand was almost blue before I clenched my hands and allowed the fire to leave. I looked to my King, a strange glow was in his eyes as his half lidded gaze found me. I smiled gently, willing my face to relax.

"Makes me wonder what else I can do." He reached forward and set his hands on my knees before pulling me closer. I laughed as he grabbed my hands and held them, we pretended Aine wasn't there as my tail tried to find room to flick more.

"I already know what you can do." I sighed and gave him my sweetest smile.

"Oh?" He nodded once,

"Amazing wondrous things." Well then. He was really laying on the sugar today.

"I miss our . . . Our Time." I gave him a selfish look, he held a rather odd, pleased expression.

"As do I. Perhaps soon we may return to such a time." I giggled as he brought my fingers up to his lips, kissing them.

"Have I completely screwed things up with our 'allies'?"

* * *

She cocked her head to the side for emphasis and leaned forward towards him. Aine seemed to lean foward as well, this bothered Fharryn but she tried her best to hide it on her face as her tail gave an irritated swing.

"I believe our connection with Neils may be able to be salvaged, we will find out soon. First," He let go of one of her hands and reached to lift up her baggy black tee, exposing her newest scar before letting go of her other to catch her tail gently to settle it between them.

"I'm going to teach you a few things." She grinned, clear excitement filling her brilliant eyes as well as a mix of adoration, only he claimed her tail as if it were her hand, nothing bizarre. She turned to Aine,

"Can I practice ass kicking on her?" He gave her a sigh,

"No, but you may practice defense." She pouted,

"Awww, come on . . ." He gave her a serious look, she replied with the puppy eye look.

"Thats not going to work." She grinned,

"It did last tiiiiime." She sung it out and leaned forward closer, he let her shirt fall over his hand as he rested it against her upper ribs.

"It will not this time." His voice barely audible as her lips became a hair's breath close.

"You sure?" He leaned and their lips touched in a brief kiss before a noise from Aine was heard, a noise of disgust. They parted much to Fharryn's protest, she flung a dirty look at her.

"Get your ass up and go bother some one else." Aine had a fighting spirit, she mirrored with her own dirty look.

"No." Fharryn growled and her tail swung out and back behind her where it flicked back and forth angrily.

"I won't tell you again, my space, my place, my rules." Her face shown with fierce emotion, completely opposite of Nuada, who watched the two with a calm look. Nuala found herself watching them as well although from a safer distance in the kitchen.

"If you can keep it." Her voice was steady, sure.

"What the hell does that mean?" Nuada rolled his eyes before looking to his sister, her hand was at her mouth as if something obscene had been said.

"Fight to keep your position." Fharryn's anger slid from her face, she looked to Nuada who was mind locked with his twin.

"My position?" He broke the link to look at her, a calm look in his eyes.

"She is challenging you for knightship." His voice sounded old, like he'd seen all this and knew what would happen.

"Are you serious? I just got stabbed recently and I'm being challenged to fight?" She let out her breath and leaned back, her knees coming up so her feet were on the floor. She was sure he had a good view of her cheeks.

"Oh, ow." She tried her best to lift up so her tail could get under and between her legs so she wasn't laying on it. Nuada helped by directing her tail a little, it fell across his lap.

"You don't have to accept her challenge . . . " She looked at him, her curves were in the way of a full view however,

"But?" It had been in his tone of course. He looked grouchily at Aine who was looking rather pleased.

"You would have to forfeit your title." She growled.

"Of course I would, because I went through all this fucking trouble, and for what? My ass to be handed to me left and right, my plan to go down the shitter, and now my title to be taken by me. Great, just absolutelyfuckintastically great." She let out another breath, putting her hands to her forhead.

"I am your King, Fharryn, am I not?" His tone was strange to her, like the night she had first met him, risen him. Detached and with out emotion. She peeked out form under her hands at him, he was waiting for her to answer. She rose up to sit again, letting her tail out from under her as she sat on her shins. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, of course you are. " She meant it sincerely, it was true for her.

"You aren't a Bethmooran though." Fharryn looked to Aine, she bit her lip.

"So?" Aine shook her head,

"The Bethmooran King is only king over Bethmoorans. There fore you can't be the Bethmooran King's Knight." She had a look of triumph and the sound of having been brilliant as all emotion slid from Fharryn's, her own going pale. She looked to Nuada with fear in her eyes, even her tail was still.

"Is this true?" Her voice was shaky. He gave her a steely look, serious.

"Am I your King, Fharryn?" She swallowed.

"Yes, gods, yes." She whispered it out, her pupils dilating.

"Who rose Nuala and I from Death?" Aine gasped,

"I did." She nodded as she said it as if to prove it extra.

"Who claimed me, gave me a title, not as Prince but as King?" Her breathing was ragged,

"I did."

"Who gave me an everlasting oath to protect and serve as so by my side?" Tears fell down her cheeks as raw emotion filled his eyes.

"I did."

"And did this oath not declare undying loyalty, fealty, to remain as my companion as well?" Her heart skipped and she swallowed roughly.

"Yes, 'course." All was silent in the apartment, silent except for Fharryn's erratic breathing. He grabbed her fists and unclenched them, holding her hands tightly.

"Then I am your King and you are my Knight." Aine gasped as he drew Fharryn foward and chaste kissed her before kissing her forhead.

"Such a challenge would be true for a King of Bethmoora, but that is not who I am. I am your King." She let the rest of the tears fall before closing them and leaning into him giving him a chuckle.

"King of Fharryn?" He smiled though she couldn't see it.

"Surely so.

* * *

I felt utterly ridiculous, although it was tolerable with a hot man pressed up against my back side.

As dirty as I wanted it to be, it wasn't at all. Nuada held my arms in place, fixing my posture and moving my hands.

"Now you try it." He moved infront of me before showing me in one motion. I tried it then, he nodded.

"Good, very good. Now repeat it." I sighed but gave him a smile. I repeated it. I looked just like . ..

"I feel like a mime at the park trying to show there is a wall blocking me. . . hell. . . I knew those mimes were undercover martial artists!" I grinned at my joke and saw a smile flicker across his face.

"Repeat." I sighed again, re doing it.

"Again." I rolled my eyes.

"I get it, when do I move on?" He smiled then, it wasn't a friendly one either.

"Until I'm bored of watching you." I stopped what I was doing.

"Are you serious?" He gave me a sassy look, one I didn't think he had in him.

"Oh yes, very. And with your . . . lack of apparel . . .we could be here for a long time." My mouth fell open, when I made the highest movement my shirt pulled up exposing midriff . . . what a scoundrel he was.

"Cute, real cute." I waved my finger but let out a yip as he took one of my belts and made a slapping noise,

"Repeat." He grinned as I groaned.

* * *

I got done with the last batch of rotten eggs for Abe just in time for Dad to come in. His leather creaked when he walked, it was how I knew it was him.

"Your mother called." I looked at Abe, he patted the rotten egg so it spun in the water.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at my large and very red father, Hellboy.

"She wants you home this weekend, says Debby has been driving her nuts. Some friend of hers passed away recently." I sighed, seemed like death was everywhere now.

"She doesnt take things like that very well." I mostly said it to myself but he nodded in reply. Abe ate the last egg. After Fharryn things had gotten strange between us, like . . .something inside me had woken up and she was still the same Debby.

"Packing the weight back on, makes me happy to see you getting better." It was true, Abe had been losing weight after Fharryn. I turned to look at dad again.

"I'm visiting her later, you wanna come too?" He knew what I was talking about, he nodded.

"Yeah, get her some new flowers, spring is about here." I nodded too, mirroring him almost. Seems neither of us could really let her go.

"Do you think you two could wait for my stomach to settle so I may attend aswell?" I almost grinned,

"Sure Abe, 'course." None of us would ask Mom if she wanted to though, already knew her answer. I got out my blue cell and speed dialed 3, Debby. It rang about three times and I paced away from the guys,

"_I was wondering when you would call . . ." _She was sniffling, sounding like she'd been crying a lot.

"Hey Babe, I heard a brief summary, whats going on?" I heard her breath shakily before,

"_You remember Izzy? My cousin that you met at last Homecoming? She was in an accident, she didn't make it." _I tried to hold in my sigh,

"Dang Babe, sorry . . .I'll be there this weekend. What kind of accident?" I heard her sniffle again and I looked to dad who was watching Abe . .. .who was watching me.

"_I-I'm not sure. She was burned really badly . . .it's was found jusxt laying in the street . . . god they couldn't even tell her gender at first . . . just laying in the street . . . " _That was weird.

"How does that happen?" I regretted sounded so harsh as soon as I heard her start to cry again.

"Aw baby, hold in there. This weekend it'll just be me and you, promise. I'll help you get through this." She sniffled.

"_You promise for real?" _I rolled my eyes, thankful that she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, for real babe." She sighed contently.

"_Love you .. . call me soon?" _

"Course, love you too." I heard a snicker as she hung up and I turned around to see my dad making kissy faces.

"Gee dad, real mature." I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Oh you know it, Trevykins." I rolled my eyes and we laughed.

* * *

I'd been whining for an hour now for him to let me stop for the day.

"My freaking arms hurt. Can I be done now?" I mean whining like no other too. He sighed irritatidly.

"No." I sighed back dramatically.

"Please?"

No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" He gave me the 'knock it off' look, I repeated it.

"No."

"When then?" I added some sauce to the end of that. He growled,

"When I say." I sighed dramatically again.

"Now?" He folded his arms. I gave up, my arms and shoulders ached and hurt. I'd been making this dumb 'wall' thing for hours now.

"Alright." His voice was gentle suddenly and I looked at him, his face matched. I let my arms swing down and I tried to shake it off.

"Can we do something more fun tomorrow?" He raised a brow,

"Oh? You don't find this fun?" I shook my head childishly, pouting for him.

"Not really." He had a mischievious look about him then,

"You are going to make me do them again arent you?" He said nothing. Yeah, great. I walked past him to get to the kitchen but his arms were suddenly around my waist and I found myself against his chest. Nude chest, he'd taken his shirt off earlier. Damn yes.

"Behave tonight and I may spoil you tomorrow instead." I feigned surprise,

"Really? Gee..." I smiled before leaning up to kiss his chin, he kissed my upper lip.

"Gonna take me home?" He nuzzled my cheek.

"If you behave yourself." I grinned,

"Don't I always?" He gave me a look that was surely sarcastic. He leaned forward again, kissing me on the mouth. Good . . . ha.

I leaned into him to deepening the kiss, one hand rubbing circles between my shoulders and the other resting on my hip. We continued to kiss as he moved me backwards towards the loveseat, he raised me against him so i didn't have to walk there, he practically carried. I felt enough of him to know he enjoyed being there.

He broke our kiss and let me go as I leaned back to sit on the couch before I was on my side and situating for my back, my tail was in the way . . . loveseats are small. He knelt down and kissed my nose, watching me with interest in his eyes. One leg was bent so he could fit, he looked more intrigued as I invited him there. I blushed and grinned as he took it up and found a position to distribute his weight better. Didn't take long for us to find each other and begin kissing again, my legs wrapping around his firm waist like instinct.

His hand was running over my collarbone and stopping just above my breast, I'd actually thought he would go ahead . . .gentleman as always.

* * *

Her hand rested over his shoulder before rubbing down over his back, her other hand taking his and slowly giving him permission to travel further, a large blush gracing her. He did so, his hand moving to cup her gently, being sure to allow her time to move it if she didn't feel comfortable. She wrapped her other arm around his neck, drawing him closer. They suddenly paused, his massaging seizing almost. They caught each other's gaze, two very bright golds, two very different tastes. His other hand came up slowly, she hadn't even noticed until she'd felt his finger tips on her jaw, they brushed over her chin and traced the line of her lower lip.

"Nuada?" Her voice was mostly breath, concern, was there something wrong? He leaned down slowly, almost hesitantly, barely touching her own. He lingered there for a short moment before raising up, pulling her along with him as he stood up off the couch. He then lead her out into the center of the room before leaning forward to kiss her. His hand held her at the jaw bfore he released her, his fingers slowly drawing away as he backed up.

"Tomorrow we may visit . . . Home." Her mouth was slightly agape at his odd behavior, he promptly left the room and left her to her own baffled devices.

* * *

So . . .here it is, laaaate, but here : ) hope its decent. I've been re-reading through the others and I realize soooo many errors that I myself didn't make, my computer did. Dang, cause I don't have a spell checker to tell me when it does that either -.-' well, hope to get the next one up soon


	17. Leap Frog

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 17.) Leap Frog **

* * *

I hadn't _really_ realized how much I missed old times, old times when I did things like this. Holding my girlfriend on the couch in mom's livingroom felt like some distant memory as if I wasn't really doing it again. I held her against me as she talked, she was one of those kinds of girls. They talked a lot and then something happens and they talk . . . a lot more.

". . .and Aunt Judith was going on and on about how Izzy had always . . ." I tried to block out most of it.

I was thankfully saved when my sleepy looking Mom came in with tea, I've come to notice she stopped making coffee after a while. I remembered when she drank it every morning with out fail, black as night. Fharryn does too. . .

"Your father called, said that there was a briefing when you got back." I nodded, thanking mom as Debby took one of the tea filled mugs.

"You look more and more like him as the time goes by." She'd said it with a small chuckle, not really a happy sound though.

"Not sure if thats a good thing or not." She smiled weakly and looked into her tea.

"Your dad? I've never met him." I looked to Debby with dread, mom never stirred. This was one of those moments that I really hated, I wasn't sure how to go about things concerning him. He wasn't exactly normal.

"Ah, yeah . . .Dad. We weren't really close until a few years ago." She smiled lightly,

"Oh and Uh," She seemed to think for a moment, "Fharryn, did she have the same dad?" I saw mom tense out of the corner of my eye.

"Duh Deb, we are twins, remember?" She gave a few ha's before sipping her tea. I only caught that I'd said are and not was. No one else seemed to notice." I forget, you two never really looked a like and she was always never around." She mumbled it to herself but I heard it fine, I was sure mom did too. Debby put her tea down for a second and looked at me.

"Aunt Judith says that Izzy is being buried near there, when we go we should visit her." Visit her, like she was living there and she would talk back.

"Uh, yeah . .. .sure." I took a sip, it was chai and milk. Good, really yummy. Debby continued to talk, something about flowers. . .

* * *

Guess where I was? Home, yes, Home. We'd finally gotten there and I threw my pack in the corner immediatly going to our nesty bed, pulling the curtain back. I jumped in and the curtain wooshed back, I could hear Nuada chuckling behind it.

"Come ooon, we have a lot to catch up on." I heard a short laugh and the curtain pulled back and he leaned against the threshold.

"Oh do we?" I nodded, trying to look cute.

"We've neglected our home, it missed us." I saw him try hard to not grin as wedged himself into the tiny space between the curtain and the bed itself. He pulled the curtain back all the way so he would have more room before he started to take his top off. Of course he had to start with that belt of his . . .

"You wear entirely way too much clothing, you should be more like me." I grinned as he gave me a sarcastic look, my tail was going nuts as it was. Hanging a little off the edge it curled, then his shirt came off and it began to swing. He looked at it with a tender gaze, I appreciated it. Soon he was in nothing but those trousers (happy ole me) and climbing into bed . . .yay. I was more then happy when he snuggled me, my tail was too cause apparently it decided to curl over his waist and be included. I rolled my eyes at it, not realizing I was making it seem like another person. . . that was just creepy.

He ran a hand over it though, like he might do to my arm, it flicked more and I had to giggle. We layed there for a while just snuggling and aimlessly giving pecks. It was nice to just relax though I felt like I didn't really deserve it. I wasn't doing anything productive it would seem. I started to nod off from my comfortable state, just a few more minutes and I'd be asleep.

Until the knocks came. Frantic, one after another. I looked up at my pale King, he was still as steel. I opened my mouth but he looked to me, that look that someone gives you before you are about to sneeze and give away your hiding place and be eatan by a pride of hungry lions. . . .I stayed quiet.

He got up and pulled his boots on like a pro before, to my distaste, pulling the curtain mostly closed. There was a bar of visibility but he went to the door that wasn't always there . .. and that wasn't in my view. I sat up as I heard him click at the lock and swinging the wooden door open. I heard frantic pittering on the floor and a strange grumbling sound before higher pitched sounds were made. What in the hell was that?

I heard Nuada then, his voice much more pleasant that then who ever had come in. He spoke in that language, it made me just a little frustrated not knowing what they were saying because yes, the 'guest' was speaking it too. It higher voice was pressing, an urgent tone. Suddenly the sound of the door being opened carefully could be heard and the sound of soft boot falls. I saw Nuada back up and go past my vision, he was going to the table where his weapons were. Shit. I sat up more trying to be as quiet as possible, was there going to be a fight? I'd fry anyone that tried to hurt him. I heard the familiar metallic sounds that came from his lance, he had to be warming it up. Shit shit.

I saw pale hands in the bar of vision . . . hands like his and Nuala's. Like Aine's . . . another one of his kind? Then suddenly something not so like him was visible, it had a pig like face and goat like horns coming from his face, he had a more froglike body but was a deep rustic color. The pale hands soon became a small man, dressed in an off washed shade of yellow and white, a cloak of sorts. His hands were up to declare that he wasn't there to fight. Could this tiny man be the new 'king' Aine had spoken of? I tried to slide off the bed at the side but apparently the froggish creature had great hearing, he turned his ugly head towards the curtain, goat like eyes flickering. My arms were itching, ready to fry someone up. My tail was the worst to contain and make still. I saw just how big it was as it stood on his hind legs, towering over the small man. It had quill look alikes on his back and a thick lizard like tail.

"_A Thiarna Nuada?"_ It was from that man, so he was asking for Nuada? Then what was the first part? The frog man sniffed the air and grunted towards the curtain, the man tilted his head towards it and I could only see a tiny bit more of his mouth. Darkened like Nuada's. The man turned forward again, presumabley towards him. He said something more, too fast to hear, only that it was question like. Nuada answered. His tone was far different then it normally was. It was brisk and stiff. Cold, distant. Like the first night I'd had him. I was dressed comfortabley so if I did come out in a blaze it wasn't going to be showy from my end other then the firey death part. A pair of black leather shorts and a black bodice with a shine to the fitted sides. I did have the decency to wear a little makeup this time though, a nice dark brown and red eye shadow. What it mattered about appearances? None, but I was a girl . . .so . . .'nuff said.

The frog man was trying to come towards the bed area but that tiny man had held a hand up, he wasn't a fighter, no way. The frog man stopped but not out of fear, but respect.

"Fharryn, my Knight." There, my queue. I slowly held back the curtain, keeping my eyes on the two 'guests' I wasn't sure if they were friends or foes yet so my back went to Nuada where I backed up towards him. I stood beside him where I then looked to him, not the same Nuada that was snuggling with me earlier. King Nuada stood here. I held my arms out from my sides just a little bit and wiggled my fingers. He caught this and looked back to the guests.

"She is young, no doubt brash and with out training. . ." He better not be talking about me like that. I was ure my anger showed because he held out a hand to apologize.

"I mean no harm, Knight." He had a light smile, nothing happy though. He pulled his hood back just a little before placing an arm to his waist and giving a small bow.

"There were rumors, that our Prince was back. It has spread a small bit of hope among us." His tone was soft, as if something pained him. Nuada didn't seem to care.

"I no longer am requited under such a title." He nodded, looking to me with dull orangey eyes.

"Yet you have a knight to protect you?" The frog man snorted.

"Not of Bethmoora, a new order of things." I wasn't sure i was supposed to speak but I had anyways. Nuada hadn't told me to be quiet. This time the information seemed to make sense to him, he held a clenched hand to his chest.

"I offer my services then." I looked to Nuada an eyebrow raised.

"Who is this guy?" Another snort came from Froggy. Nuada's tone was a little more gentle then before but not much.

"An advisor from the old Court." Maybe this guy could be helpful.

"Can he be trusted?" A single corner tilted in a grim half smile.

"There are ways to be sure of it." An oath, right. I turned to the man and his froggy goon.

"Why do you want to help? Are you even aware of our plans?" He stood still and respectfully turned his gaze.

"Shall you inform me?" I turned to Nuada who in turn nodded his permission.

"A war against opposing humans. I want to unite all Others, it's time for a balance in this world. The humans have ran the show too long and it's boring, time for those who deserve a place to gain it." I wasn't sure I really wanted this anymore but that was the plan. The look in the mans eyes startled me as I looked there. Such tenderness, such raw emotion. He knelt suddenly and I took a step back.

"My lord, you have Queen amidst."

* * *

**Fharryn Elizabeth Sherman**

**Beloved Daughter**

He couldn't look at the rest of the stone, he'd seen it a dozen times and never could he truly read off the dates. His black clad girlfriend stood beside him, tears ruining her makeup and running down her face. He put an arm around her. Izzy's funeral had been a bit biting to him, her's too had to be a closed casket though for different reasons. A black crowd of grief and crying family had been there. That had been different for Fharryn who'd had mostly agents.

Her flower offering had fresh roses in it and that had been before i came with a few extra. Some one else had been here recently and I wondered who it had been.

Debby started to tug on my arm saying something about going to the movies later to get our minds of everything. I kinda just wanted to go home but . . . We do strange things for love I suppose.

* * *

Well, its short. But its there : D Thanks for all my alerts and such, I really appreciate it.


	18. Epic Bubbles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 18.) Epic Bubbles**

* * *

Two months and it was beginnings of summer, surprise surprise it wasn't hot yet but I could tell it would be getting there. I'd gotten a hold of some bleach and some red dye ready to put some streaks in my hair, I felt like there hadn't been enough change in my life as it was apparently. I hadn't gotten more then a few flights of stairs when Sue Owenby stopped me asking if she smelt 'salon'. Turns out she is a pixie and a damn good hair stylist. Not only did she fix me up with some red streaks, she added some brighter color as an undertone so they damn near looked like red fire. She even trimmed and layered the hell outta my mane making it look . . well . .sexy. She did it all free too even though I'd tried to pay her. She said it had been an honor .. . made me blush. She also told me to come see her anytime I wanted some hair done . . . had me in total grins for the rest of the day.

Nuada took my new style well, constantly had those hands running through my hair. Nuala was more fascinated then anything, she kept staring at them and asked if they'd grown in at one point. I had to sit her down and explain to her, maybe she would get her hair done too? Somehow I didn't think it would happen though it was easy to picture her with curls and highlights.

For the past two months things had changed a lot, more then my hair at least. Iollan had been the lord that I'd met, he treated me far different then I'd preferred but good news was that he was important, reliable and very resourceful. He knew the Troll Market well and knew people in it better. Mrs. Higgins had him a level below us as Ian McGal. Don't ask me on the last name, she came up with it. When I needed information he either knew it or knew someone that could get it to me and thus . . . our army was building. I'd met more and more Others in the past two months then I had in my entire life as one, good sign there.

I'd also never been as sore in the past two months then I had in my whole life. My training was nearly relentless, I was still on blocks and dodging and hurt in places I didn't know I could build muscle. I walked worse then a grandmother with back problems half the time too, which let me tell you it was mega attractive. Not. Though I coulsn't say it all wasn't worth it . . .besides the afterness that will occurr . . .Nuada does spoil me often.

Which somehow reminded me of Iollan, whom I'd asked about the language they were always speaking. Granted I'd been a little more then rude about it and it came out more like a demand then a question . . . He had been ever so gracious to bow and scrape to tell me they spoke Gaelic and that he would teach me if I 'desired such'. I'd been hella quick to tell him yes but kick me in the face if I ever do that again because learning the language of Gael was like sewing chicken feathers on a fish and throwing it in the air and telling it to fly. Near impossible. So not only was my body always sore my mind was too.

It was worth it though cause I'd remembered _my _book then, the one my father had given me on my birthday. I'd asked (forced) Iollan to read 'my' story to me who gladly did who in turn had been surprised of the content. It had brought back strong memories of Abe's voice who had read it to me first, how his voice seemed to catch with emotion. How my father had listened intently and now how it all made sense. They'd lived the ending to that story, and I found it Ironic that his daughter was creating a 'sequel'.

Which made me think of my Army, not of Indestructible Mechanics, but the Will of the People. My plan wasn't to be a Tyrant or Dictator. My plan wasn't to make Nuada either of those either. Diarmuid could keep his shitty half blown thrown, he could lead the Bethmoorans. No one on this end cared (I had a feeling this did upset the Twins a little though) the only problem was that anyone that wanted to help that was currently under him had to either A.) Hide the fact they were joining, B.) Hide themselves all together or C.) Die a cruel death from Diarmuid and his Trolls. None of which is what I wanted for the Others either, which was about the biggest reason of my desire to just get rid of him. Though through our newest ears . . . he was pretty dang pissed off that someone was starting a war and recruiting his people. Which I would have gladly asked for permission had he not sent a bitch, i mean assassin to kill my King, who in turn sliced my leg to hell.

It always ended with violence for some reason . . .

* * *

Fharryn lay on her back in the living room, her eyes closed and her breathing controlled. She felt the foot falls before hearing them and decided to pretend to be sleeping. It wouldn't work depending on who it was, the reaction also depending on who was coming towards her. They stopped at her feet, a sigh was heard and she knew it was Aine. She slid her eyes open and slivers of gold pierced a different sort. The sassy elf girl placed her hands on her hips,

"Iollan is looking for you." Her tone had gotten a tiny bit better after Others had started to come frequently in and out of the apartment building; Some of them chose to stay and inhabit to be closer to her even. Her being the "Flaming Knight, and Demon Queen' she had also blushed at the last one, not sure whom started that one.

"I'm not a paige, get up and go to him." Fharryn's brows came down and she lazily lifted one hand.

"Talk to me like that again," Her hand became inflamed," and I'll practice flame throwing on you." She saw her getting twitchy, her nervous antics. She growled and left, the fire went out and her hand went back down before she tried to relax again. She was on the fringe of a nap when tapping was heard and two pairs of foot steps. She growled and opened her eyes to tell Aine off when she stopped and calmed down. Iollan and Nuada stood before her. She relaxed back as Nuada came to sit next to her layed out figure, Iollan bowed lowly before taking to the couch.

"My Lady, I despair to disturb you from your. . . comfort." She mentally waved off his odd way of speaking. She was used to it through the twins albeit they weren't nearly as bad.

"If its something negative, please wait until after lunch. I'm trying to shove off worry and musings of apocolypse until then." She peeked a looked at her King and saw that his face held amusment, so nothing negative.

"Of course My Lady. It is mere . . . .information that I thought could stave off boredom. I realize . . .you acquire such at times." She had come to realize that he spoke carefully with her. There was no sarcasm or joking around when it came to her. Nuada had told her he spoke as if she were his Queen and not Nuada's Knight. She'd shook her head and shoved it off but more and more was she starting to see it.

Her tail began to flick as Nuada touched her long black hair, picking out the colored strands and letting them fall through his fingers.

"Alright." It was simple, not much to it then that. Iollan seemed to be uncomfortable then, had it been her tone?

"I've recieved word concerning a traveling musician whom is apparently singing ballads about a flaming 'Godling', a woman who rose up out of darkness and fire to defeat mortals with conjured hellfire. A will be Queen to unite those that dwell in shadows to conquer the 'Un-fit King' . .." He was about to go on when she hoisted herself up looking at him with her mouth open.

"Thats a load of crap, that sounds like . . ." She turned to Nuada,

"Is that true? Some fool is going around singing that?" Nuada's darken lips curled ever so slightly at the ends, it gave him a slightly amused look but also gave him to appearance of agreement.

" As far as we can disern, yes." She couldn't believe that, she already had songs about her . . .with some very ridiculous titles.

"What the hell is a godling?" She saw Aine leaning up against the living room threshold.

"Not you." Fharryn shrugged her off, she wanted a hot bubble bath, good tea and she definately wouldn't mind a hot King in there with her. She raised her hand and it lit up in golden flames, she heard Iollan let out a breath. She flexed her fingers and concentrating until the only flames visible were at her finger tips. She suddenly started to remember things again.

"Blaze . . . " She had barely whispered it and had any humans been present they wouldn't have caught it. Flashes of gravestones went through her mind and her expression turned more serious. She'd been curious for a long time now, what her grave looked like. She thought about going and looking at it since she'd already read about where it was. She pouted, maybe at night but even then would be a risk of being seen. Maybe that would make ghost rumors next, she almost made up for her sour expression with a grin. Her tail was sliding back and forth on the flooring, her toes curled before she sat back up and her flames went out so her hands could hold her aching form up.

"Is that all? A dumbass singing about his death?" If he was caught he would probably be hurt too, just like all the other ones that wanted to help her cause. She looked to her quiet companion, her almost lover. He was looking out the window.

"I believe his Lordship is to attend a meeting. . .?" Nuada looked to his company with a gilded look.

"Who this time?" Her voice was soft, her eyes aching like her body but not from pain, from want of him. .. He turned his gaze back to the window.

"None other then Neils." Her eyes widened, she had thought his allyship to be void after Izzy.

"Seriously? Why?" He turned old golden eyes to her,

"He wishes to apologize." He did smile then, it sounded like something noble. . . apologizing for what though . . . her being double crossed and stabbed? Better be . . . even though she did kill one of his own.

"Well thats pleasant I guess." She barely saw him nod and tried to pop her back by twisting. She slowly made her way to standing, she got to about kneeling when Nuada had stood up and offered a pale hand in which she took it gladly, missing the feel of his rough palms. His hand was warm this time around and she felt more relaxed then, standing and holding his hand, then she had while meditating . . .which was pretty sad on her part. She smiled before slowly drawing her hand out of his and grudgingly sliding her feet forward to go to the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a hot bath . . .I do have a list of people that are absolutely not allowed to bother me." She filled the pot up with water before setting it on her stove to heat up. Turning around she headed to her bedroom so she could start the water.

"I assume Aine would be at the top?" She grinned at her King and nodded.

"Unless the building is burning down . . .I don't really want to hear anything else." Iollan nodded this time and bowed before leaving the apartment. She wasn't sure why but she felt more relieved, even though Aine watched her like a hawk. She went into the bathroom and started to run hot water before she plugged it up and started to put various herbal bath treatments for relaxing. She sat on the tub edge and looked back to Nuada who had taken to leaning in the threshold.

"Am I also to assume that I may be on this 'list'?" She grinned at his playful tone and gave him her best 'sexy' look which probably didn't turn out as sexy as she'd wanted. She decided not to answer and see if he would stay or not. She heard the tea water screaming and went up to get it before sitting back down as Nuada held up a hand and dissappearing. He'd get it she guessed.

* * *

_"I know you will make me proud. . ." _She closed her eyes as she concentrated on the memory of her fathers voice. All the lies and deceit that transpired with out even lieing at all. She was a villian in this new story she was building. Demonesses couldn't be heros anyways. She thought about her father who was one, he was both. A demon and a hero . . .so how was that right? However she realized that as much as he was a hero . . .he was only so to close family and friends. Anyone on the street were weary and scared and any 'fans' through the media were merely ascinated. She faintly wondered if he'd ever come to her side of the board . . .as if life were like chess. In essentiallity it too was sort of was like a story . . like life.

She leaned her head back further before bringing up a pale knee to allow her more leaning space. She'd pinned her heavy and thick darkened locks up, bright fiery strands barely noted. She'd washed all her makeup off leaving her face free and fresh and her tea sat on a metal tray that clipped to the edges of her porcelain made tub. Victorian style she thought perhaps. She hadn't tasted it yet, she glanced slyly to her bathroom mate who took to sitting on the toilet, lid placed down of course. She appreciated his own look of relaxed features and silently wondered what it would be like to have him in the bath with her. Her face grew hot and she knew she be blushing. She tried to hide her face before he could see but he was an observant creature and caught her before she had a chance. He raised a brow in her direction. She look away.

"If I ask . . . .would you acknowledge it?" She smiled,

"Probably not." He gave her a tiny half smile and shook his head once. Humor the woman. She looked to the bubbles, fresh and white and the small bit of steam that rose off the darkened liquid like a spirit. She saw him stand up out of the corner of her eye, he came to sit next to the tub at the end where her feet were at. It was a big tub . . . she figured if she scrunched her legs up . . .

She shook her head and grinned before raising a hand to take the tea cup by its dainty blue handle and put it to her mouth to taste it. She nearly spit it out and gave an abstracted expression to her companion.

"Nuada!" She started to laugh as he quirked his brow." This was supposed to be my tea, not tea for those that love to drown it in sugar." She started to laugh, wondering how many spoonfuls he put in this time. She took another sip of it and grinned again. He scooted forward a little before taking the cup and allowing himself a sip.

"It tastes just fine." She started to laugh again nodding.

"Good thing I made a whole pot of water." They grinned at each other until a knock was at the door and Fharryn's face dressed itself in grouchiness. Nuada put a hand to the tub rim.

"Easy, Dearest.. . " His voice light and playful, his sarcastic dearest. Fharryn turned to see Nuala and sighed. She was not on the keep away list. She bowed a tiny bit before holding up a familiar book.

"Might I . . .borrow this?" Her tone sweet as always, but something was hidden behind those gentle bright eyes. It was her story book . . .she couldn't see the harm in letting her use it.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not sure the whole thing is in gaelic though . . ." She thought that some of the other stories looked like different languages. Nuala nodded in thanks before leaving sight, Fharryn turned back to her King whom was playing with a light layer of filmy bubbles. His pale fingers barely skimmed across some of the warm water. He seemed to appear younger, as if his inquiry of the bath water eased his years of worry and commitment. His hand went flat, barely touching his palm to the calm water. She could see her black nailed toes peeking out from the bubbles as it rested flat against the end and wondered what he thought about.

She studied him again, the muscles in his arms, the way they worked even though he didn't need much strength to play with water, she loved how his fair hair fell over his shoulders, that snowy white that slowly faded into flaxen. It had grown considerabley longer then when she had first risen him which had been . . . what . . almost half a year? Maybe? October.. . .shit. She's forgotten all about turning 18, not that it had mattered. So much had happened around then. She saw Nuada let his fingers casually dip into the water. She almost smiled as they moved in simple designs that danced slowly towards her surfaced knee. The skin there was dry and smooth until he began to trace the lightest of things with the tips of his wet fingers. She let out a breath as she pulled her knees up against her as she sat up a little better.

"Alright, I'll cover my eyes as you undress and get in here." She heard a snort and grinned as she saw a mischievious look flee across his face.

"Oh? Perhaps I'll only accompany you if you watch?" Her face got bright red and she ended up covering her face anyways.

"You are so awful!" Which came out muffled and barely translatable. He chuckled before unbuckling his pants and when she heard the strangest sound she decided to peek. A squeal could be heard and her hands went back to her face.

"Nuada!" He started to outright laugh then as she had no doubtley seen more then she had bargained for. He gripped the tub and she felt the water shift and 'pulse' and a new intruder was suddenly in it. The water level rose before the ripples settled and she slowly peeked at her now new bath tub buddy. She slowly then dropped her hands before shaking her head. He was sitting back comfortably, as if he wasn't in a tub naked with another person who was also naked. . .

"Please try to refrain from saying anything mean cause I will get embarrassed and I might boil us alive." She started to nervously giggle and he set his elbow on the edge before leaned his chin onto his knuckles.

"Oh come now, I had an entire Epic ready for you . . .but since you indeed did say please . . ." She raised her hand dramatically and closed her eyes to look solemn.

"Yes yes, a feat even for moi." She grinned before just relaxing, glad for bubbles. Lots and lots of bubbles. They seemed to just relish the pleasant quiet environment then, basking in each others calm energy. She saw how the tips of his hair that got wet grew wavey, entertwining and looking alive. She smiled remembering back at their home when he'd helped with her legs.

He leaned forward suddenly and she tensed up as he wrapped a hand under a pale knee and pulling it loose,

"It's not entirely necessary to scrunch up as so. You are supposed to be relaxing . . .remember?" She grinned and let him adjust her legs so she wasn't touching . . . .anything but also so that she was leaning back again.

Just as she was getting to feel just right another knock was heard. Craning her head she saw Nuala, her fingers at her brow and averting her eyes embarrassed like.

"I just wanted to tell you I replace your book. Sorry. . ." Fharryn grinned.

"Good thing for bubbles." She saw Nuala smile then, a gentle one with a touch of humor. . .she got the joke too.

* * *

I was not going to cry. No matter what I would not cry over this.

My old uniform, as field agent Sherman. . . I'd worn it the day I whimmed all this, as soon as I'd gotten back I had stashed it in my closet to forget about it. I haven't seen it since then and it was ridiculously painful now to look at it, spread across my bed just waiting for me to put it back on. I stood in my towel still, a beige one with a floral pattern near the edges.

Would it hurt to just try it back on? To just wear it once more .. . I missed the feel of the leathery texture like nothing else I'd owned. The uniform itself fit to my figure ,it was my perfect outfit. It was even fire proof . . . what more could a girl ask for? True that the belt didn't fit me anymore, not size accountable but the fact that it had the Bureau insignia on it. Maybe I could . . .get a new more cooler belt. . .Maybe get something cool embroidered into the fabric of the uniform to make it more unique. I sighed before grabbing it up and taking it gentley back to the closet, hanging it up this time I let all those dreams slip out. Maybe I'd give in later. . .

* * *

**SOrry it's a lttle late. I live about 10 minutes from Joplin, MO and its been really hectic since the tornado.**


	19. She Who Runs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 19.) She Who Runs**

* * *

Dark was the night and silent was the Warrior. Dressed in black he was near invisible, only his crown of white could tell him apart from the shadows. The unsuspecting future victim paced below him, a rather large and lumpy guard of sorts. The sound of unsheathing metal was heard before the ending of a grunt and the body falling to the floor, his lifeforce gone.

Nuada stood proudly at the head of the traitor. He'd soon be feeding his Silver Lance again but for the moment he could enjoy the moment of victory. Short was his relishing for the second guard came and with a blur of black and white he too fell silent and dead. Clenching his weapon he walked forward, no one else was here.

Here was a building just off the outskirts of the city, a place of Meeting. He's missed the meeting by a few short minutes however, Diarmuid knew how to exit quickly. Though Nuada had expected this it still rubbed him the wrong way. He'd wanted a fight, a match against this self made king of _his _rightful throne. The thought of such a creature, his own breed, taking it upon himself . . .and then accusing the rightful heir of treason and falsehood . . .it made his skin crawl. Diarmuid would never be a king, only a putrid blemish on the ass of the Earthly ones everywhere. It was his birthly duty to repair this, repair it by killing this piece of . . .toast as his beloved Fharryn would say.

He leaned against the urban decay of wall, a grin barely making its way onto his pale face. Fharryn . . .she was safely tucked away at her apartment, in a bed they'd shared but not _shared._ He pushed off the wall a new scowl occuring. Oh he'd have her, when the time was right and they could have atleast a good solid week to be alone. It wasn't a gentlemanly thing to think, stripping her down and making her. . .well. Who said he had to think like one? The grin was back as he thought about slipping back into her bedroom when he returned. Recently her bed had been very open for him to crawl into, something warm and welcoming. It made him hurry.

Raindrops started to fall, here in this place it only took a few seconds before one was soaked. He was in the city by now, and the early morningers were scurrying about trying to find a place to escape the rain. He didn't mind though, it was refreshing, almost like it washed away all that was negative. He was at her block, ready to just stroll right up to the front door when he stopped. A woman dressed in all black opened up an umbrella and began to walk across the street. It was unmistakenly Fharryn.

He squinted his sunlike eyes at her, what in all of the four realms was she doing? It wasn't even daylight yet . . .What happened to his plan to snuggle her in bed? He gave a sigh and ran after her, or should one say snuck.

* * *

Sneaking around was one thing, spying was another. However I couldn't quite place myself in either of those categories at the moment. I was somewhere in between I was betting, currently I was trying to go about this place with out being seen while at the same time trying to catch a glimpse of a very special endearing place. My grave.

"Look at all this trash . .." I was hiding behind a rather large tombstone at the moment as the grave keeper or whatever walked around patrolling or . . .whatever someone of his caliber does during the day. It had just finished raining and his stomping around made water footsteps. His 'hound' of assistance? Yeah it was a wee pomeranian with a cut that made it look like the Downy teddy bear. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes despite its cuteness(or the fact it had a small yellow raincoat. Almost made me want one . . .

The little bear turned to my direction and started to yap. Yeah, cats were so much better.

"Bear? What is it boy?" Wowee, Bear? Go figure.

* * *

Fharryn had to put a leather clad hand to her mouth to keep from laughing as the little dog ran around his owner and efficiently tripped him. Some patrolling . . . He began to lead the obnoxious dog away all the while cursing, a black trash bag in his free hand that seemed to burst with trash he'd picked up around cemetery. She kind of felt bad for him, teenagers partying around here was really a kick in the balls. He was probably one of those types that saw a few teenagers and their example of disrespect and stuck with it, blaming the whole existance of teenagers to be the exact same.

"Pft." Like she was like that.

Once he was gone she did a quick check around before pulling her hood over her head a little more. It was early morning and she was sure no one would be up here, not when the fog was coming in like it was . . Fog?

She pulled out a tiny map with markers on it, a basic directional guide to finding her own grave. She'd easily stolen it from the grounds shed, she'd drawn the arrows herself of course. She bit her lip as she passed by all the graves, what would Nuada have thought? Would he have told her it was dangerous to come here? Or perhaps tell her she was ridiculous for her curiousity?

She would have come anyways. Course, she'd have felt a bruised ego and a smidge guilty too.

She took her first turn and counted the stones and looked foward knowing it just above-

"Shit." She muttered under her breathe as she dunked behind a medium sized block of a tombstone. Some one was standing at the area where she thought her grave was supposed to be. Was she wrong? She took a peek around the marker and squinted, the fog made things a little hard to see. The person was relevantly tall, stick thin and dressed in black. Hood over their head however it seemed to bulge out a little around the neck like the person was wearing a very thick scarf. A scarf even though it was going to be hot later? She crouched back quickly as the figure looked towards her direction. She didn't know who it was but she didn't want them to see her regardless. She tried not to giggle from the excitement. She could be caught but chances were that any old stranger wouldn't know who she was.

Somehow this person didn't seem like any old stranger. She felt like it could be someone she knew. Said person crouched down suddenly and place one hand to the gravestone. Even before his other hand had come to removed the face coverage she knew who it was.

"Abe . . ." She couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes and she worked hard to make sure they didn't fall. He suddenly looked to the cloudy sky letting his hand fall between his legs. He stayed like that for minutes before finally standing up and giving one more look around before walking . . .her way. Her face flushed as she thought about what to do. Standing up and brushing herself off she lowered her face and walked forward, towards Abe. She was wearing a tight black dress that squeezed around her knees before a longer frillier hem ran down, much longer in the back then the front. Her near black hoodie hid her low cut front and she of course wore her boots.

She nodded to Abe and a few of her red strands fell forward. She could barely make out him nodding back. He didn't notice that it was her and she continued forward as relief washed through her.

"Miss?" Her heart stopped as she turned around.

"I'm sorry to bother you but, are you here alone? It wouldn't be entirely safe for a lady like yourself to be all on her own in this sort of neighborhood." She bit her lip and shook her head once. She couldn't say anything or he'd defiantely catch on. She would have to say something though . . .

"Ah, my husband should be around quick." She'd assumed the thick irish accent (as best she could) and had lightened her voice up a bit. He surely wouldn't be-able to tell. She'd had enough practice mocking her neighbors that she knew she sounded mostly legit. He seemed to buy it, his hand clenching in a way that said he would acccept it.

"I see, well, take care then." She nodded to him and watched as he turned and went his way. She nearly let out a rush of hair as he went out of her sight. Close call. Nearly too close for her taste. She looked on, to the place her grave would be. She was about to see the engravements when she heard a snapping twig behind her, turning around she gasped as her hood was yanked off.

"How could you?" Golden eyes went wide as she saw a clearly upset Abe infront of her.

* * *

**Man, it's been what . . . four months? It's also a short chapter, but at least it is one?**


	20. Serenade

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 20.) Serenade**

* * *

My heart froze solid at that moment, the one in which I looked into those strange eyes that were so thickly masked with sadness and hurt and I could even see a bit of anger. I tried to back up but he grabbed my arm.

"I don't understand, why? How . . ." His grip was tighter and I was thankful for his gloves and my layers. He couldn't find out about Nuada.

"I'm not on your side anymore Abe Sapien." I tried to pull my arm away, I also tried to not let the tears that were threatening to show in my face, to put on a solid icey mask to him. This creature had been my closest friend once upon a time, I could never replace him but I couldn't take him back. Nothing could be done to 'fix' what I had done. I was the bad guy, the villian and he was my enemy.

"Fharryn . . ." His voice, oh his voice was so hurt, I couldn't take this. My tail was starting to itch in its confinement.

"Everyone thought you died. . .how could you not tell us? I don't understand anything." I tried to pull away again but he wasn't budging.

"Abe, let go or I'll set your amphibious ass on fire." I put an angry face on, it killed me to treat him this way. He didn't let go.

"At least tell Red, he's been through so much. At least tell him?" I looked at him strictly.

"You aren't going to anyways?" His lenses flickered across his dark eyes.

"I'm not working for the B.P.R.D anymore. I don't have a reason to other then out of decency for Hellboy." His voice had gone low, my heart had practically stopped beating.

"You don't . . .. you aren't there anymore? Then where in hell are you staying? Someone's petshop?" It was a rude comment and it somehow didn't phase him one bit. He became still and at first I thought maybe that had bit him but this was somehow different. He seemed to turn his head every which way as if he sensed something. He looked back at me then.

"I've got a setup, its off radar so I have my peace." I wanted his address really bad but I couldn't ask for it. Not after all this. I tugged my arm again but still he wouldn't give it back. I swallowed roughly.

"Look, if you . . .swear not to go to the B.P.R.D with any thing . . .I can . . . probably fill you in on somethings . . ." Bad news, I saw a flash of off white and knew my ass was in so much trouble. I wouldn't let that phase me just yet. I looked to Abe, his eyes had softened.

"Fharryn, I consider you and Red my family. Of course you can trust me." His voice had also gone soft, he must know that someone was around watching. I just hoped and prayed he couldn't detect who.

"Meet me here on say . . .friday?" He nodded, glad to know he didn't have any big plans, I had to mentally roll my eyes at that. I looked around again, nothing there. He slid his gloved hand off of my arm.

"We can go to my home to talk." I shook my head.

"I can't risk exposure. I'm already in a lot of trouble." Boy I was starting to scare myself. He nodded, seeming to understand somewhat. I backed up then, finally free to do so. I glanced at my gravemarker and nearly smiled. Someone had a flame engraved under my name. When I looked back Abe was staring like he had something else to say, I saw a flash of metal and nodded to Abe in my own fashion of goodbye. I ran passed him and didn't stop till I was out of the cemetery where I slowed to a walk. A few minutes from the apartments and I felt a new heat next to me.

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how badly in trouble am I?" I looked down at his boots, his step was so light I couldn't hear didn't answer and soon we were at the apartment building door. I stopped and looked up at him.

"Nuada?" I gave him my best 'sorry' pout, something to soften him up a bit. However, his face didn't show any hardened feelings. Nothing like anger or dissappointment. His bright eyes found mine and reached out to open the door for me silently. I quirked an eyebrow and walked in.

"Seriously, being silent scares me . . .say something?" It was a rare day when no one came out to say goodmorning or greet us. Was that a bad sign?Worse sign? I sulked all the way to our apartment, what else was I supposed to do? It's not like I told Abe everything, hell I didn't really tell him anything. So why did I feel guilty and why did I feel like I was in trouble? I waited outside the door with him, he just sort of looked at me. I gave him a pathetic frown.

"Do you feel as such that what you did requires punishment?" I sighed, he couldn't be pulling this one on me . ..

"I'm not really even sure? I didn't plan for any of that. . .I didn't let anything slip either . . . I just . . . " I looked away, great now I was getting emotional. Besides, I hadn't had to let anything slip. Just him knowing I was alive was a huge 'something' . "wanted to see what it looked like, if any thought had been put into my remembrance.. . I didn't know anyone would be there." Or more so I hadn't expected anyone to be there. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes. He seemed to mull over what I had told him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why didn't you tell me you wished for this?" I blinked a few times to clear up my mind to register what he'd just asked. Was he .. . not mad about Abe?

"i don't know . . .I thought maybe you'd be angry or something. Maybe that you'd try to stop me or talk me out of it?" I felt like a retard then, of course he wasn't angry over Abe. I watched him look to the doorknob,

"I see." He reached for it but I grabbed his hand. I didn't like that tone at all.

"Nuada. . . sorry?" I expected him to push me away or to ignore it but he didn't. He gripped my hand tighter and pulled me close. Why did these things still feel foriegn to me?

"Fharryn, you can always tell me these things. You should know by now that you can trust me with your thoughts." Trust. That was it, he was upset over me not expressing my trust in him. Boy, I really did feel bad now. I leaned into him, taking in his scent. His hair was so long now it was practically to his waist, beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to express myself better or something." Though it came out muffled I was sure he understood, we were hugging in the hallway, who wouldnt? He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist and I got a small imaginary vision of him dressed like he was back at the 'home' and me dressed as some medieval babe. I tried to hold in my laughter as he pulled me into our apartment. The first thing I did was release my tail from its prison. The first thing I saw was entirely different.

Inside there was Aine (grr) and Nuala argueing. What ever could they be argueing over?

"I put it on the table, you are the only one here." Nuala fought with a subtle calm voice, anger flashing in her eyes. Aine was all heating up, hackles raised,

"But I didn't do it!" ,and a loud boisterous voice. I had my money on Nuala. Nuada walked inbetween them and I looked into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Nuada looked at me, I'd said it before he could, meow. Nuala looked at me heatedly.

"I was reading your book and I placed it on the counter as I went to answer the door. I came back and it was gone." Aine threw her hands up.

"She is blaming it on me! What use do I have for some child's storybook?" Oh, _my_ book.

"You were the only one here." Nuala seemed to stick by her guns. It was strange cause it didn't seem like Nuala to place blame on anyone. I'd always thought of her as the type to be passive, not to judge.

"So my book is gone?" Nuala gave me the most pathetic look ever, hurt and guilt broke her calm and elegant demeanor.

"I'm so sorry-" I held my hand up.

"Nuala, it's . . .a book. It's alright. Besides I'm sure it'll turn up sooner or later." Aine gave a snooty look and my arms burst into flames, she squeaked.

"Don't give me a reason to turn carnivorous." I eyed her suspiciously as we ignored poor Nuada who seemed to give up ever helping. His boots where off and he was making his way to the bedroom. My fire died away and Aine went to sit in the living room. I looked to Nuala who still seemed a bit hurt. I thought about Abe again and then I thought back to her feelings for him. I bit my lip for silence, I couldnt butt into this it wasn't my place. Surely it _was_ to tell her he knew about me and that I was going to speak with him. I couldn't let him know about her though, he was smart and he'd be able to put two an two together and come out with the fact that with Nuala being alive then Nuada was too.

What he wouldn't understand was that he wasn't a threat. Anymore. Or was that a yet?

"Is . . .everything alright?" The door the my bedroom closed and I was left with Nuala completely. I looked to her round gentle eyes, guess I'd been deep in thought.

"Yeah, it's peachy. . ." She looked to the doorway out and looked back to me.

"I couldnt help but notice . . ." I nodded and went to get a glass of water.

"Everything is fine, I'm . . . thankful for Nuada. . ." It had come out breathy, as if I wasn't sure I could say it. Nuala looked full of warmth as an understanding.

"I know, it's because you feel he understands you, correct?" I had to look at her again, she was pretty sharp. She looked away then, to the floor and a saddened look came over her.

"Cherish it, it may come to be that you won't have it anymore." Her already soft voice had gotten considerabley lower before she made her way to the door.

"I'm going to go ask around for your book." I nodded as she left and I finished my glass. It was a bit of advice that cut deeper then I thought it had the right to. Perhaps because I knew she knew that bit first hand?

* * *

Fharryn took her boots off and placed them next to Nuada's before removing her hoodie and placing it on the rack. She smoothed her hands down the dress she wore, something more formal then usual. Her tail wagging gentley behind her she had a faint thought of giving it a black bow before snorting at the ridiculous idea.

"Where did you go wearing something like that?" Golden eyes met yellowy ones before squinting, Aine was leaning against the counter watching her. It bothered Fharryn more that she hadn't heard the elven girl move then it had that she'd interrupted a decent thought flow.

"A place that required me to wear something like,"she gestured down at herself."this."

Aine rolled her eyes and looked to the door leading to the bedroom.

"I was listening to your conversation."

"What else is new?" Fharryn was growing inpatient, what did she want? She gave a lazy eye to the dark haired goddess.

"Can you handle losing someone so dear to you?" Fharryn froze, was this a threat?

"I've come to realize a few things about you. You don't trust easily, its difficult for you to get close to people because of it. You love him. I think you love Nuala too. When they die do you think you can handle it?" Fharryn clenched her hands, what was she talking about?

"They aren't going to die, what are you babbling about?" What did it matter to her anyways? Everyone died, for all she knew she could be talking about them dieing of old age. Did their kind even do that? She looked strictly at Aine who held a look of someone knowing, had she found something out? Something to ruin the moderately happy life she had built?

"How will you react to their deaths? I'm curious." The sound of the apartment door creaking open was barely heard as Fharryn tried hard to keep her emotions under control.

"Is this some sort of threat?" Aine shook her head once and grinned.

"Just answer me, I want to know." Nuala was about to say something when the harsh eyes of a warrior were seen as Nuada came forth from the bedroom. Aine backed herself into the livingroom and her eyes never left Fharryn.

"Look at us Sorceress. Look how different we are and yet you are so attached...how did this happen?" her heart was beating fast and it was as if no one existed but her and those words. So she did, she looked at the three beings before her. She was different, just as Aine said. She knew this though, she'd always known this . . .why did this feel painful? Was this really over looks or . . . something else? Was Aine really talking about them being different on the outside? Hadn't she just been telling Nuala about how she felt towards Nuada in that area? Nuala had even explained about it being the understanding between them.

"You don't think very far ahead, thats something else I've noticed." Sharp eyes looked to Aine, it was true. She didnt think far ahead. She hadn't thought that it was something stupid or slow of her to do, she just didn't think that things could be placed and set. Steps had to be taken.

"Will you die too? When they are slain will you take your own life? What reason to live will you have when they are gone?" Nuada stepped forward to silence Aine but flames burst around Fharryn.

"I dont know what I'd do." Her eyes were hollow as they looked to the floor, the twins were forced to look at her.

"I don't know . . ." She looked to Aine then, a new sort of heat in her eyes and the flames became blue.

"I do know that I will try my best to keep them safe and that I will do the best job that I can." She then looked between the twins and her eyes softened and the blue went back to a raging red.

"I know I love you both and would do anything for you." She nodded at that answer before mulling over suicide from losing them. Her gaze returned to Aine,

"I don't know about killing myself. That sounds entirely too dramatic for me." She allowed her flames to die out and went to her bedroom as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Tomorrow was Friday and Fharryn had butterflies in her stomach. It was sort of ridiculous of her but she couldnt help it. Just the thought of seeing him again was enough to make her happy meter go up but then she'd remember that he wasn't a friend anymore and had to treat him like an acquaintance. The Fharryn he knew was dead and this new one wasn't buddy buddy with strangers and that was what he was, a stranger now.

She looked ahead at the being before her, Nuada. He was dressed in jeans that made her mouth water and a light grey shirt with his black hoodie over it. They were in public and the sun was trying to go down. They were on their way to a meeting with Neils, he'd made the appointment this time and it was apparently something very important. Something to do with her specifically. She hadnt really liked the idea of that but neither could she do anything about it. Nuada stopped and looked back at her, she was taking her time getting there. Was it because she was still sore or was it something else?

He cut left into an alley way that was blocked by a very tall fence.

"This . . .isn't our meeting place?" She saw him shake his head before getting a good job and scaling the fence where he crouched up there. Her mouth dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me. I haven't done shit like that in a few years now." He gave her an oh well look and she growled before trying what he'd just done but a little more of a run then a jog. She almost got to the top before he helped her up, how he could stand there on a fence and help her up was beyond her but went with it. He balanced walked it towards the fire escape where he had to jump to reach it and he waited for her to catch up.

"Why are we doing this?" She had her arms out ready to flap like a bird if she lost her balance. She'd have to jump of course but she knew he'd help her (she wouldnt be able to reach the place he had). Once up they started to climb stairs, stiars she was used to.

"Excercise is always good for the mind." She snorted,

"Hard on the body." He grinned at her snarky tone and continued to test her till they were up on the building roof. The sun was barely visible and the view was bathed in reds and purples, it was absolutely breathtaking.

"Imagine if this were all forest, nothing but trees as far as you can see." His tone was low and she was glad she was close enough to hear him. She could imagine it, it was a bit difficult but she got there and realized that it would have been utterly majestic.

"This used to be so..." He whispered it, a far off look in his brightened eyes. The sun disappeared and he walked to the other side of the building where a plank was. She sighed as he ran and jumped it before she took off after him. He continued to find ways to get from building to building and before long she was laughing and they were having fun. He stopped on a particular building that was close to the meet up to let her rest. She felt alive and excited, thought of nervousness or regret long gone. She looked out upon the street below her, crouching on the ledge. Nuada mimicked her a bit more gracefully as she continued to watch the people and the cars.

Something was wrong though. Police sirens were going off and the area was being bathed in reds and blues.

Then a large truck pulled up and she froze.

The B.P.R.D. was there. She could see Far Far Away from where she was at and she could see the people standing with their hands on their heads and police directing a few out and letting them go.

* * *

Humans, humans were being let go. I saw an agent in black skitter up to the door with a strange gun. That was until I recognized what it really was, not a gun but a sensor. It was used to measure the energies around a person, the type and the balance. They were checking for someone. Who? It made my heart race, if Nuada and I had taking our time and wasted a few extra minutes that would be us in there. That . . .couldn't be what was going on right? Neils had specifically asked that I be there. I realized it couldn't be that as i saw exactly what I hoped wasn't.

An agent had arrested none other then Niels and another man and escorted them was a power banning collar present and I waited for them to put it on him but they didn't. I looked up to Nuada, his eyes taking in all that was going on. I got down off the ledge then, I didn't want to take the chance of being seen. I looked back to Nuada who had his eye on the truck still, I looked back to see the end open. More agents?

There was no mistaking the agent that came out of that truck.

"Dad. . ." Barely a whisper and yet it seemed to some how carry. I saw him look around as if someone had called his name. He didn't look up though, only continued towards Niels. He had Trevor with him, surprise surprise only except . . I was. He looked so much more grown now, he even had a bit of stubble growing. Manning was there in his stupid crisp suit and shoving some piece of paper at Niels asking him questions. I couldn't hear anything and wondered if Nuada could. Niels' face was set in stone, he said nothing and appeared to ignore Manning completely. I could tell it made him angry, I used to do the same to him. I saw him throw his hands up and pointing to Trevor, was he doing interrogation now? He didn't get within 10 feet of Niels before a whining metallic noise was heard and then a loud roar as the B.P.R.D. truck suddenly encaved in on itself. My mouth flew open as everyone ran back away, there had been agents in that truck, had he known that? The man behind him shucked the agent holding him and helped pull off agents from Niels, when a hand of his was free he made a waving motion and suddenly every agent with in 30 feet was thrown off as if strong winds had suddenly burst in there. His hands were free and the man that he'd been with parted, I saw D-, I shook my head. I couldn't do that anymore. Hellboy, yes, Hellboy get back to his feet and chase after Niels, Trevor went after the man that he'd been with. I backed away and went to leave but Nuada grabbed my arm.

"Home?" I shook my head,

"Niels needs us." I gave him a look, i wondered what he would think, I sort of knew what questions he'd ask before he'd could even ask them.

"And what about exposure?" I heard a loud crashing sound from behind the building.

"What about the information he had wanted to give to us? He'd said it was important right?" He nodded, though I could see something in his eyes, something skeptical. It was alright, we could sort things out after I save Niels ass.

* * *

She ran to the other side of the roof before looking down, all the trash bins were in pieces and all over the alley way. Nuada pointed in the direction they'd gone and she followed him as he found safer ways to get down there. She wasn't sure how she could help but she would at least try.

Once in the alley way they ran to the road, traffic was blocked and there was no one in sight. She froze at the sound of Hellboy yelling profanities, a familiar icey blonde skidding over the top of a car. SHe took off after them, Nuada at her heels. Or so she thought until she'd maanged to look behind her and see that he wasn't there after all. She wasn't going to turn around and look though, she knew he was helping her in a different way then head first into the battle.

She snuck in behind a newstand and saw Hellboy throw Neils into a store. She ran to a parked car that was just short of being noticed, she still wasn't sure how to go about things only that she didn't want to be seen if she could help it.

She saw Niels get up, bloody and grinning before he raised his hands and every piece of glass his body had broke rose up.

"Aw, shit." She heard Hellboy say as he just barely had time to take cover fromt he missiling glass shards. She pulled her hood up and was thankful for her new hair. She stood up and whistled at Niels, Hellboy still crouched behind a different car. Niels looked to her and squinted before nodded as she ran to an alley way, Hellboy just starting to raise back up. She could see the beginnings of a park ahead of her and grinned, it would be easy to lose him there and she waited until she could see Neils running with an angry Hellboy on his heels. Neils, however, seemed to be having the time of his life. She knew exactly how he felt too. She too knew the thrills of running from authority, better yet, someone she knew that would give her a challenge. She ran ahead of him then, showing him where she was. She saw a flash of black hoodie and new Nuada was there, her signal. She followed it and hoped that Niels could keep up, she could tell he was pretty injured.

Another flash, she took it. She quickly glanced behind her to see Niels, Hellboy no where in sight. She wasn't going to slow down yet, she knew better. Another flash and she found herself at a sewage opening, Fharryn then stopped and waited for Neils to catch up. He was limping horribley but his satisfied grin was etched into his face as he looked around to be sure no one was around. She led him inside and took the small sight of the edges of a hoodie around corners until she could see a calm Nuada, hood off and hands idle at his sides. They were ina chamber of sorts and stopped to rest, more so for Neils. His breathing was ragged and he was bloody.

"Thank you." He managed to get out, Fharryn nodded.

"Good thing we stalled before the meeting. . . " She said it with a small drawl, two pairs of golden eyes piercing the darkness.

"There was a man with you . . .was he important?" He grinned again,

"Ah, straight to the point as always. Somewhat, Lassy. I can get him back if he was caught though. He won't betray us." She gave him a look,

"What did he know?" He nodded, standing straighter.

"Not too much, he is a new recruitee from the south." She nodded this time, looking at Nuada.

"He is pretty badly hurt, lets make Aine do it?" He gave her an amused look before walking leisurely ahead of them, she would never understand how he could navigate these tunnels.

* * *

We were right up on the door to the apartments before Niels started to laugh.

"I see now. Why you asked about this area."I gave him a stern look,

"I'm taking a huge leap of trust in you, something I probably shouldn't do. You saw what I did to Izzy, it wouldn't be wise to piss me off and or betray me." He raised a hand in a gentle gesture as Nuada held the door open for us.

"Don't worry lassy, thats what I was doing tonight. Ensuring trust. Speaking of . . . Izzy." I nodded, so he did have information. I looked ahead of us, Mrs. Higgens was just coming out of her room.

"Another guest love?" I nodded,

"Yeah, one of ours." She tsked, a concerned look over his wounds.

"I'll send up some things then." I nodded gratefully and said my thanks. Niels looked at me as we made our way to the stairs.

"There are two humans in this building, Niels. She was not one of them." He grinned that devilish grin again as we slowly made our way up to my apartment, why did I live so high up again?

* * *

Her tail wagged in delight at the scrunched up look on Aine's face as they brought in the battered Neils.

"Bringing in human rats now?" Fharryn noted the cool exterior as he let it slip off him, she wouldn't have let something like that slip. Though they were two different people.

"Behave, you are the one tending to him." She gave Fharryn a look and Fharryn's hand slowly came to life with flames.

"Seriously don't piss me off right now Aine, just got the sight of a lifetime and I'm not in a good mood." She had almost blown her cover. That was bigger then it had been a few days ago. Aine scoffed and gestured to his torn and bloody clothings.

"Well off with these. . ." She rolled her eyes at his humorous look and went to the sink to get a wash rag, she came back with two and made him get the places he could reach. Fharryn sighed and shook her head before running her hands through her hair and looked around for a ponytail. She felt warm fingers touching her wrist and knew immediately that it was Nuada. He took her hair and pulled into a ponytail for her, she gratefully leaned into him before turning around to face him.

"I'm proud of you." Her heart burst with happiness at his words. She looked up at his strange expression, not understanding really what was going on. He placed a hand to her chilled cheek and looked into her eyes.

"You put your planning and goals aside to help someone. It takes a lot of a person to do such." She'd completely forgot about the people in the room. She had done that. . .she'd helped a man for no other reason then a sort of loyalty.

"At first I thought perhaps it was only an excuse. I'm very proud that it turned out to be the opposite." His voice was tight as if he wasn't sure how much to say, she looked up with a questioning look.

"An excuse?" He nodded and she had to think about it. It didnt take her long to figure it out.

"To see him?" She put her own hand over his.

"I told you I was over them. I don't see him as my father anymore." There was a stirring, a muted sound that she knew had to have come from Niels. Had he not known that? She didnt look back to see his expression.

"Yet you are still his flesh and blood. I understand this Fharryn. I do." She knew he did, better then anyone she knew. To love a parent that had wronged you was harsh. And though she felt that Hellboy hadn't wronged her so much as her mother the pain was still there with him. She felt that Nuada understood this very much, his own father had exiled him from him own home. She leaned into him, listening to his heartbeat. No other being was more perfect then this one.

* * *

My livingroom was packed again,Neils sat on the couch with Aine, my twins having gotten the stools from the kitchen and I, sitting in the floor. Neils was pretty fine for just having his ass kicked, he didn't have any broken bones and only required a few stitched. He limped on his left leg was from an old wound being re-opened.

"So, the information you wanted to tell us. It didn't have anything to do with that man right?" I couldn't help but feel a bit off, I hadn't even thought about helping that guy out. Whoops? To my relief he shook his head no.

"I'd just brought him along, no harm in gaining some experience in my line of work." He looked down at himself before grinning,

"Or perhaps there is . . ." He laughed lightly and I couldn't help but grin, he was a very light man someone I could see getting along with. If he kept his hands to himself. He was then serious, looking me in the eyes.

"Actually, my information was on a traitor. He'd asked me to help in for vengeance. I feel bad for turning him in, well, I _had _until now." He looked cross suddenly. It had my attention to the max though.

"Who? I don't know anyone I could have pissed off on your si- . . . oh . . ." I fell silent, my tail even stilling. Cody, Izzy's brother. Neils nodded, a bit of saddness claiming some of his blue.

"It's a stalemate sort of vengeance. He wouldn't believe that she'd brought it onto herself, hell I had trouble believing it. Had it not been for Jesse and his brothers being there I wouldn't have. . . " Those men that had been present, the ones that ran like girls.

"What are you doing recruiting humans?"It sounded a bit rude but it was biting me, Izzy hadn't been anything but a human, those men there hadn't been anything other then humans either. He nodded and a gentle look came about his face. Nuala got up from her chair and excused herself before taking the the stool back to the kitchen, Aine got up and followed suit.

"They weren't recruitees more then they were showing support. Any humans I've got are there to support a family member. No stronger loyalty then family bond." I should have been able to agree with that but I found myself not able to. I looked up at Nuada, he was looking into the kitchen where the girls were. They were whispering and I couldn't tell what it was about.

"I didn't think anything like this would happen, I'm glad you . . .stalled instead of coming on time." I looked back to him, he looked genuinly sincere about it. It was then I realized that I didn't know anything about this man.

"So we agree that Cody was the one who called in B.P.R.D?" He nodded,

"Can't think of anyone else that would. No one with a reason." Sounded good for me.

"Great, where can I find him?" Nuada looked down at me the same time Neils' face stilled.

"Are you . . .going to . . .kill him?" I swallowed, why did I feel like I was doing something wrong?

"Why not? Apparently he will only cause us trouble, we don't need that. Fuck, I almost got exposed today." I looked up to Nuada needing some reassurance. It wasn't what I got, I recieved a good dose of curiousity instead. I looked back to Neils who was thinking on it.

"I . .. well. Yes, I can tell you where to find him." His voice was lowered, regret thick. Why did that bother me so much? I stood up and looked between the two.

"Well? Come on, I'm waiting for it. The 'he's just a boy' bullshit. Something?" Neils looked to Nuada for answers, that wouldn't work if it didn't for me. Nuada gave me a harsh look, something that was a mixture of passion and duty.

"Do you feel that this is the only thing possible to do? That killing him is the only way to fix things?" I opened my mouth to tell him yes but stopped. Had I even thought about other alternatives? I looked into the kitchen and saw the two elven girls watching, what a show they were getting. I looked to the floor, at my black painted toenails. My tail wagged as i thought about other alternatives. Talking was the first that came to mind. Was that what he was trying to tell me in his subtle way? I looked back to him,

"If i was to say, talk to him . . .what would I say? This all started with Izzy being a bitch. Do I apologize for defending myself?" His eyes were warm then, I supposed I was on the right track but it didn't feel right again. Something heavy weighed in my chest and I shook my head.

"No, he's crossed me. I want him dead." I was going to put my foot down on this. The light that had been in Neils' eyes at the mentioning of talking was gone and Nuada watched me with fascination.

"Only because he crossed you?" I faced towards him completely then.

"Killing him ensures this wont happen again. It's the quickest, easiest way to protect us." What about other things though. I hated other things and I could see them popping up in Neils face.

"What other family does he have?" Something cold passed over him,

"You want to kill them too?"

* * *

Her fists clenched and she felt a heat start up in her stomach.

"Oh yes because I just go around mass barbecueing people for the hell of it. Why the fuck not, right? I am a bad guy here." Nuada stood up and she tensed.

"He lives with his mother and he has an Uncle." Yeah, she remembered Izzy talking about her Uncle. Seemed like such a long time ago. His icey eyes pierced her suddnely though.

"He works two jobs to pay for her medicine, she is real bad sick." Great, now she would have a guilty conscience. She threw her hands up and sighed dramatically.

"Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful." She turned around and went into the kitchen, Aine and Nuala moving to allow her room. She started to make coffee, she was going to be up a while.

* * *

The sun was just coming up and I was getting dressed, a tiny pair of denim shorts and a black bodice with beads on the straps. I got out a pair of black slippers that I'd bought nearly two years ago and never wore, it was weird going out with out boots but it was hot today and I didn't want to sweat if i could help it. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my cup of coffee, I'd been up all night and it was just now that my house members were getting to sleep. Well, mostly.

"You are sure that you are going to be alright on your own?" I gave Nuada a sweet smile, I was sort of angry with him or really, sort of in a middle grounds between angry and confused. He was being really protective and I loved that but now wasn't a good time. I spent my night busting balls to keep cover from the man that sired me and then had to waste precious sleep time argueing with myself over killing a guy or not. Which by the way, I figured an answer to. Warn first and see how it goes, if he pisses me off then I baconize him. Perfection.

"Yes, I am sure. It's just him, we are just going to talk about some stuff. It's mostly under control. . . " He arched a fine brow at me.

"Well . . .you see . . .in the midst of worrying and hauling balls I didn't actually think about what I was going to tell him. . . " So I felt a bit foolish, my tail was swinging about just as jolly as could be though, go figure. He leaned in and gave me a peck to the forehead, pooey, one to the mouth would have been brilliant.

"I trust you." He took my hand and kissed it and bam, just like that i was melted. He could do the strangest things to me . . .

I leaned into him, I was going but first I wanted my kiss. Oh boy did I get it too as his arm wrapped around me and pulled me in the best kiss goodbye ever. I felt a bit of 'hurry home' int here too. We pulled away and I slowly left, plastic cup of coffee in my hand and a last wave goodbye. He needed to go to sleep but I knew that most likely he wouldn't until I was back. It was one of those aggrivating things he did that somehow made my heart warm.

* * *

I was almost to my grave marker when i stopped, feeling a weird sense of deja vu usually meant something bad and I quickly ducked behind the same grave marker as i had before. No one was there though, not that I could see. I took a sip of my coffee, a new cup that I'd picked up. I loved to see people ogling my tail, when i was younger it would hurt my feelings and then I grow out of that and I would become pissed. Now it was a treat, to see those whose face showed shock and the rare humans that completely ignored it.

Rustling of grass was heard and I peeked to see over at my grave. It was only Abe. Abe? I waited a few more minutes to be sure he wasn't acting strange, after last night I was getting a bit paranoid. Standing up I made to walk towards him and he looked stiffly at me. I wanted to wave and say hey but I didn't feel that was really appropriate either. He blinked a few times and nodded,

"Goodmorning." I nodded back to him, trying not to yawn. He looked down my leg and I saw his eyes dilate and he blinked rapidly, his nervous or shocked tick. He pointed with a shocked look.

"What is that?" I looked down to see that my awesome leg scar was just about completely visible.

"Battle wound." I set my cup of coffee on my grave stone and pulled my bodice up enough for him to see my stab wound, he gasped and I covered it back up.

"You look .. . sturdier?" I laughed a small cold laugh. I bet I did. I grew quite a bit since he'd seen me before. I was more womanly now, even I could tell. We started to walk, my cup of coffee and his 'toilet bowl' around his neck.

* * *

"You faked your death didn't you?" She took a sip before nodding yes.

"Why?" She stopped and looked at him with tender, hurt eyes.

"It's . . . hard to answer that. At first it was . . . one thing and now its somehow completely different." He cocked his head to one side confused.

"Try Fharryn?" She sighed and looked out amongst the graves as if her answer might be there. She saw an elderly couple with daisies looking down at a grave a few aisles over.

"I. . .was angry. I mean, I still am." She looked to him then,

"I wanted to be something, anything. I think mostly I made myself into what she wanted so that I would feel her treatment of me was somehow justified." He looked back at her with solemn eyes.

"We are talking about Liz aren't we?" She nodded, looked back at her coffee.

"So you hurt everyone that loved you to get back at her?" She gave him a hurt look then.

"Its not like that Abe, its more complicated. I wasn't satisfied with life, I was always angry and hurt and consumed in a hate that I couldn't handle. I didn't know what love was back then, I didn't know how worry felt or what it was like to know someone would miss me if I left for longer then a few hours. I was incomplete Abe. I needed more, so much more." He was silent for a while before looking at her with his large eyes.

"Do you have that now? Are you happy now?" She started to answer before stopping herself. She looked around at first.

"Yeah, I've made a neat life for myself. I've got love that I never knew existed, people that care. People that understand me, people that depend on me. I've got responsiblity too now. " She fell silent and realized what she was describing.

"I've got a family. . . " He looked away from her, she could tell he was hurt. She reached a hand out and set it to his arm.

"Abe, you were dear to me. I trusted you a lot, please know that I cared. I know my actions were so selfish and I cant fix that. I can only learn from it." She thought back to Aine's accusations, about her not being able to think or plan far into the future.

"Let's start again?" He turned slowly to her then, something light in his eyes.

"Can . ..we?" She bit her dark colored lip and looked him straight into his eyes.

"If you . . .._swear _not to betray me or my kin to the B.P.R.D. . .yes, I think we can." She felt excited then, more so for him because of Nuala. He nodded and grabbed her hand, his own gloved.

"Will you forgive me for my past actions Abe? He nodded and blinked.

"I already did. . ." His voice soothing and she leaned in to hug him.

"Thank you . .." She pulled away with a brilliant smile, pleased with herself.

"This new life is positive, I can see changes in you that are simply amazing. . ." She looked at him with a tender look, she really had missed him.

* * *

**Note: I've noticed a lot of typos and errors in my chapters. Sorry about them! I proof read but I must . . .look right over them? Anyways, this one is a bit longer then I usually come out with, thank you for the reviews I appreciate them : )**


	21. Too Fast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 21.) Too Fast**

* * *

"It doesn't make any sense. . . " Trevor was pacing in the library again, he swore he could see the faded area in the red rug where his feet wore away the fibers. He was sporting an impressive black eye and busted lip, courtesy of the powerful telepathic burst of their newest target, Corbin Niels. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks though it seemed a small section to be a bit bald with stitches.

He walked over to an old table covered in papers of graphs and charts and opened antique books bound in leathers and suade before he picked up one particular piece of paper. It was an ordinary piece of paper, ordinary that it wasn't any different in shape or color. This one wasn't even an original, but one of a few copies. It had a drawing on the front, a drawing so peculiar that it was just simply baffling if not a bit insulting. A drawing of a girl, or woman, who shouldn't be alive.

* * *

"_Me?"_ Her voice was a bit shrill if not an even tone of anger. Niels nodded,

"He was asking if I recognized you, the drawing wasn't very good of course though so I'm sure it'll be a little more difficult to place you." She ran a ran over her bare face, a face devoid of makeup, a trend she was just starting to get used to. She then gathered her long hair up and looked at it, its silken locks so taken care of. She sighed and looked to her two fair elven companions, was it time to start making the real plans? Now that she was so close to being found out, if not already so, she felt a bit antsy. This wasn't how things had gone in her head, things were moving a bit too fast. . .

B.P.R.D.

She got up and paced around the livingroom to think. She didn't even realize pacing wasn't something she usually did.

It had to be taken out. The organization was a lot larger now though, expanding so far. . .There was no way she could defeat Diarmuid and place Nuada in rule with out them getting in the way somehow. Her relentless training would have all been a waste, her new family and all the things she'd accomplished would all go down the toilet if they got in the way and screwed things up.

Steps, she nodded, steps had to be taken. Take out Manhattan first then work her way to Canada perhaps. She looked up and caught three pairs of golds and one pair of blue eyes.

"I need to go. Go to think. . ." She looked around as if the answers were there, she only had to look for them. Where to go though? She needed to be away from this apartment, somewhere she could go for a few days to work things out in her head.

She remembered the address Abe gave her,

_"Come visit anytime you want, I'm usually home." _He'd wrote down the address and gave it to her, pleased that she'd visit eventually. Perhaps she should go see him? He'd always been a valued friend as well and confidant. He used to have all the answers, all the insights she'd ever needed, all the advice she could have ever asked for.

No . . not now. She couldn't bring him into things anymore then she had. Things were getting dangerous, far more dangerous and she would be extremely hurt if anything ever happened to Abe. She faintly remembered the B.P.R.D. truck being crushed, the agents in it flash dieing. Or so she hoped.

Nuada stood then,

"Perhaps it is time to visit . . . _home _again?" She looked up again and caught his gaze, a heat spread about her. Home . . . that was a good place to think, her tail flickered excitedly. Of course it was, it was _their_ place. She nodded once before heading to her bedroom and grabbing a bag and stuffed it with sensible summer clothes she didn't mind ruining. She went to the bathroom and grabbed up things she'd need before she stopped and looked at the mirror.

Her hair was so long it was nearly back to her waist, how did it grow so fast? She bit her lip and ran a hand through it, all her years were in this hair, all the things she done or places she'd gone . ..this hair had been there. She grabbed her bag and set it on the bed before leaving the room and making her way to the front room where her family and guest was. She looked around her,

"I'll be right back." Nuala cocked her head and concern filled her eyes as Fharryn left the apartment door open, storming down the hallway bare-foot and a tail in her wake.

* * *

"It's not her. Fharryn died." Trevor and his red father hung around in a tight grey room, Trevor leaning onto a steel table, Hellboy lazily against the mirror. A blonde youth sat at the table looking at the angry man before him. His black attire a stark contrast to the bright red of Hellboy in the grey room.

"It is, I've seen her, talked to her. Hell my _sister_ .. Izzy . . ." He looked away and swallowed roughly and his eyes glazed. Trevor felt a bit of pity for him, he knew what it was like to lose a sister. . . who was he kidding? Now it was all being thrown into his face by a troubled youth.

"She knew her, used to work with her right? She knew her pretty damn well. She called her by name even!" He stood up and clenched his fists, anger and hate filling his bright eyes.

"She killed _her._You have to do something. Look, I've got . . .information I can give you. Valuable information. " He was breathing hard from the effort of trying to sell, behind the mirror was Manning who wasn't really having any of this though. "I need something to be done and the B.P.R.D. are the only people I can go to. _Please._" Trevor's face was pale as he looked to his father, the father that was staring off into space as if he wasn't really there.

Manning looked to the boys face and shook his balding head once, agents surrounding him working the sounds and lighting. They were recording this, not that it needed to be. He leaned down and put his mouth over a microphone before pressing a black button to operate it,

"Trevor, ask him about this . . information." He could see Trevor's irritation but none the less,

"What sort of information are we talking about?" The blonde boy, Cody, let out a breath.

"You gonna help?" Trevor growled and was going to beat the table when his tall father sighed and pulled out a cigar.

"It's her." Trevor looked to Hellboy, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"What? You believe him?" He seemed suspended in thought for a while, the smoke from his cigar filling the tiny room quickly.

"I saw her. She helped that punk Neils get away." Trevor started, a rare heat spreading into his limbs but before he could question his father, he held his great stone hand up.

"I saw her tail Trevor, you can't tell me it could have been anyone. I know my own daughter's tail." Trevor looked to his father's own tail, his sister's look alike excluding the red skin. He turned and pressed his forehead against the window.

"How . . . why?" No one could answer him. No one but Cody.

"She is starting a rebellion." The two men in the room froze.

"She and Niels and some other weird . . . .guy are starting an uprising against humans." Trevor turned ever so slowly.

"What a load of bullshit! She loved the B.P.R.D.!" Trevor made for the teen but Red held him back.

"It's not about the Bureau. Think about it." Trevor stilled and looked in his father's orange eyes.

* * *

"Fharryn?" Nuala gasped as her dear friend walked into the apartment. Nuada came from the bedroom holding her bag before he had to double take his Knight.

"By your expressions I'm guessing she did a good job." She grinned halfly and went to Nuada to take her bulging bag, he must have added to it. He reached a pale hand out to touch her hair. Or lack there of.

"All of it? Your hair was so beautiful . . ." She looked to Nuala, her tender words placing her heart in a race. Her once long thick hair was gone, now she only had a few short inches of layered black hair. She ran a shakey hand through it, it would be strange to get used to it. Least now she looked different enough that if they did know she was alive and in the city it would be a little more difficult to spot her. Her wondered gaze turned to her King and he nodded, heading out of the apartment as she got her slippers on. She gave a hug to Nuala,

"I'll be back with answers, swear." She nodded and not a single cell of doubt shone. She then turned to Neils who grinned and opened his arms for a hug, she rolled her eyes and ignored his gesture.

"Lay low for a while, if its a place you need, Mrs. Higgins is the gal for you." He chuckled and saluted her before she turned and left to the hallway where Nuada was waiting. It was going to be a long week. . .

* * *

I wasn't convinced, not at all, but that didn't stop Manning from ordering me to do this. Dad had gone to Abe a day before and asked him to return under the B.P.R.D. as an agent. Dad had mentioned that Abe had acted just a tad nervous and seemed to think he knew something as well. He didn't re-join us. Which was , in part, the reason we were both taking the task of asking mom. I pulled into the driveway and got out, dad in suit after. I noticed her lawn was overgrown and a bit brown, her mail box a few days crowded.

The house was dark like always when I came to visit, dad took to the couch and waited for mom to get up as I called her, I assumed she was sleeping or laying down. The slow footfalls on the steps to my sister's room made us freeze. How long had she been up there? I'd actually forgotten that it was even there. . . was all her things still where she left them? I walked to the open way of the hallways before flicking on the lights. My mother's tired and depressed face showed after the few lights chased away the darkness, she tried to smile as she closed her door and walked up to me. She was so small . . or had I just grown tall?

"Hey, you are here." She came in for a hug and I had to stifle a surprised look. I'd called this morning to let her know. I patted her back as she gave a small squeeze, she was too skinny and a bit she eating right? Or perhaps at all?

"We need to talk about some stuff . ..Dad's here." Her face dropped and she followed me as we went to the livingroom. She offered coffee but we declined. She sat down and looked between he and I. Dad leaned towards us a little bit before pretending to pick something off his shirt. Gee, lettting me do all the work dad?

"Mom, its about Fharryn." She stiffened and her face paled as she turned away.

"Oh?" It pained me to hear the tone in her voice, the tone of sadness and shame and regret. I knew it from experience myself. I looked around, how does one go about telling a mother her daughter might not possibley be dead? Like I said, I wasn't convinced it was her at all. What if it turned out to be just a weird look alike? It would come and crash down all hope there had ever been.

"She's alive." I spluttered at the lack of courtesy coming from my father and mentally dived to fix the balance here.

"We _think _she might be alive. There isn't any real evid-"

"I saw her Liz. Its her." I looked to him, what was his problem? I glanced at mom hoping she was ok, the tears in her hazel eyes led me to believe differently. She turned towards the kitchen, little tears slipping down her face.

"Where?" Her voice still small and a bit shakey now. Dad sighed.

"Here in Manhattan." She sniffened again and her expression broke my heart.

"How . . how is it possible?" Dad leaned back then and I wondered if he had an answer to that.

"I think she faked her death. We never did find a body. . .you know that." I saw mom clench her hands and I looked at my lap. If that was so it meant she was responsible for the deaths of agents. If this was all true . . I'd hold her accountable for the ones we lost trying to reign in Niels too.

Mom ran a hand through her black hair, it was down to her shoulders again and a bit stringy, was she taking care of herself?

"Why would she do that. . .if she wanted away so much . . . she couldn't have just moved?" Her voice was breaking and I thought Id cry with her. I didn't understand anything either, I couldn't make sense of anything. I was suddenly angry at my sister for being so selfish. If it was, indeed, her.

" I think . . ." We looked to dad who was searching the room for something, "she's done something that is really. . . .bad or something she knew she was going to do and needed to start new for it. " I looked at him closer, his eyes were squinted like he was thinking hard. Like a rebellion?

"Look, Liz. " She slowly turned her gaze to dad, was he going to ask her now?

"You want her back?" A few tears escaped her and she nodded,

"Of course I want my daughter back." A daughter that killed, a daughter that lied and stole? I was starting to wonder if I really did miss my twin. How selfish a child to do these things? Yeah her life was a bit on the downside, I could understand needing a vacation . . . faking your death was a bit much though. What did she need a rebellion for either? Yet. . . it did somehow sound like her. . .

"Come back to the bureau, come back to us and help us bring our baby girl back." She looked away again, this time to her feet, bare on the blue carpet. She drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly and looking up.

"Let's get Fharryn back."

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped me as I jumped in our nest, the familiar smells of this tiny home filling my heart with warmth. I peeked at my King as he drew the curtain back and leaned against the threshold and watched me with his great golden eyes, eyes I loved entirely.

I was supposed to be here to think of plans but all I could think of was this bed and him and me and us. I had to get with it here, plans, plans, steps, plans. . . oh he was taking his shirt off. . .no! Work girl! I wanted to gaze upon his beauty and be in his arms and never do anything more. I couldn't, I had to seriously . . . do . . .something. . ..

He was climbing into bed, we just got here, it was the middle of the day and now we were both snuggling up in bed. On the verge of a war. . ..whats wrong with this picture?

I couldn't find one single reason as he layed his arm over my waist before bringing me closer to him. Not a single thing as he kissed me tenderly, kissed me like it was our last time, kissed me like I was the world. . .

* * *

He held her tightly to him, a heat enveloping them both as she kissed him with a passion he'd not seen in her since the last time they'd tried this. He ran a hand up and over her ribs before dragging his hand back only to do the same back up only this time under her black shirt. She moved a bit to allow him to lean into her so she could wrap her leg around his waist, her shorts feeling constricting to her. He rocked slowly until her other leg was free and could follow suit of its match, she let out a soft moan.

What were they doing?

Wait, were they . .going to . . ._do it?_ She broke away from him, face red and a nervous chuckle the only sound amongst their breaths. He gave her a concerned look and she looked away. She was 19 years old damn it. She loved this man. She was evil. She gave a small mental laugh at the last reason.

Screw it, literally. She grinned before leaning back into him. This was their day . . .or few days, which ever. She'd figure it out.

* * *

Golden eyes scanned the court of the Old Ones, a troll on each flank as he looked for something. He turned and pointed to a humble looking old gent that didn't even make it to his waist. Some low being that could be used and stepped on and such.

"I grow weary of the waiting, find this . . . _Knight_. Tell her that I will wait no more. It's time to cease this endless circling and begin our dance. . ." He didn't care for dancing, nor circling his prey. No, he didn't even care about this so called knight, ugh, how tedious this was. He'd destroy her then move his way to the Old Prince. Nuada wasn't to be killed though, destroyed, but not killed. He couldn't take his bride if she were dead. . .

The small gnome of a man bowed quickly and ran off in a scuttle of dust and petals. Putrid creatures he was surrounded by. Not as putrid as the humans though, creatures that lived in their own filth and sin and worthlessness.

He was going to change that soon, yes, this would no longer be a 'mans world' but His World. He walked down the court to the new throne he'd had made just for him. He turned to face his loyal subjects before he sat down in one swift motion. The trolls began to howl and growl and bark,

"All Hail King Diarmuid!" He grinned and leaned back, yes, this would be his world.

* * *

**Note: Goodness e.e I think a few more chapters and it'll be the end : O (Finally or what haha) Special thanks to (anon?) Jackie for . . .damn near reviewing every chapter? haha Also thank you SO MUCH for my newest reviewer, too too kind to me! **


	22. Give Me the Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 22.) Give Me the Time**

* * *

The morning after or . . . evening after? It was rare for me to wake up with a smile on my face. It didn't last long, though not from being unhappy. No, the ache in my core made me wince but I recovered with a chuckle, I was too . . . pleased to be anything else. I turned my head to look at the sleeping King next to me, naked to his waist and a hand over his stomach. I leaned over; every movement was like . . . something new. I wasn't sure why but it was like my muscles were someone else's and I was only along for the ride. I placed a small light kiss to his cheek; he wouldn't be waking up for a while.

Apparently his kind released all their energies, it made them weak for a while and they slept for a couple days. I was fine with that, I got to watch him in this peaceful state and it would give me time to think about what I needed to.

It wasn't my first time being up though and as I scooted out of the bed I had to be careful, I was mighty sore. No, the first time I had been up had been to go to the bathroom, which had been weird all on its own. Standing outside what was my bedroom where my sleeping King was, closing the curtain and thinking of a toilet before pulling it back to see said toilet had been a trip, no matter how many times I did it.

I turned around before closing the curtain to see him one more time, his slow breathing, the way his hair had fallen around him. . .I ran a hand through my short locks before closing the curtain and putting a pair of dark denim shorts on before a bra and a familiar large black Dark Funeral band tee on. I grabbed a few bucks out of my bag and walked out silently, it was coffee time Above.

* * *

It was morning, though much to her surprise it had been longer than one night. She must have slept a day or they'd really taken their, time she wasn't sure which. She walked by a coffee shop that was all windows in the front, she could see her thigh scar excellently with her shorts, her tail was slinging around like it had business to and people stopped to look before becoming red in the face and walking faster away, she grinned. Once in she got a black coffee and was going to turn to leave when she saw a familiar sight. Or what would have been an almost familiar sight.

It was Matthew Stane and Debby Hastings, all in one place. They were sitting together having some high sugared up whatever coffee and talking. Normal thing to do she supposed, that's what younger people did on fine mornings like this.

Trevor Sherman did not. She froze as he walked in and looking around before he came towards her, she turned as if she was going to get sugar. She heard him order a black and bit her lip, when did that happen? She heard Debby call him over and he paid before going to his girlfriend and best bud's table. She turned to see them make room for him as she walked towards the door but stopped as a brilliant grin lit her face.

He was looking straight at her. The point of cutting her hair off had been so she would go a little less noticed had she known she was just going to ruin her cover as it was she probably wouldn't have done that.

* * *

A rare day I had to myself to hang out with Matt and Deb and not worry about anything came and I jumped to take it. We were meeting at this little coffee shop, here I was, something I probably wouldn't have done a year or so ago. It wasn't very crowded, a girl was at the counter and I saw my two people in the back waving. I went to get the black coffee, no use in sugar these days and moved to the table before I caught the sight of movement by the girl's legs. I sat down before looking over at her, she looked rather average. Small and petite, she wore a pair of dark jean shorts that looked like they'd seen better days, as she turned and faced me better I saw that she had a very .. . _very _impressive scar on her thigh, her shirt was some old black metal band that I'd have only known because my sister had one. Her dark hair was short and layered; it looked pretty cute on a girl shaped like her.

"Trevor, I know you are not checking out that gir- ew look at her leg." She couldn't have been more obvious and the girl turned around, something fleshy flicking behind her. . .she made towards the door and stopped. It was a tail. I looked up to see my sister's face and I stood up, her eyes brighter then I remembered, her face stranger, older yet somehow more foreign then that. She grinned and tipped her coffee in salute before she puckered at me and left. I left my coffee behind as I made to go after her, Debby hollering for me to come back.

* * *

I didn't know what the hell I was doing, waving my tail like a boss and blowing him a kiss. I knew he'd come after me, and he did. He walked by me as I strolled down the side walk like nothing was wrong. He was quiet for a whole block, I was proud of him.

"Fharryn." I took a sip of my coffee and looked to him.

"What?" He stopped and just looked at me; I stopped and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Really?" Maybe this was what I was looking for. Maybe If I warned the Bureau, I wouldn't have to go through them. Maybe they'd understand what I was doing and just back off. And I was a lesbian who could wield water.

"What do you want Trevor boy, scamp, old pal?" Ok maybe that was me being a little over the top mean, it wasn't everyday one got to be a real live villain to their twin brother. He was getting angry; I could see it in those hazel eyes of his.

"What are you doing?" I stopped and looked at him, anyone on the street would just think of us as a couple of young adults chatting. If they looked closer they might even be able to tell we were related.

"I'm standing in the middle of the sidewalk drinking coffee and humoring you." He growled, I remembered a time when that would have been me. I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm, I thought about punching his ass out but I didn't. Nuada had taught me a lot of things in the art of getting out of this sort of thing; painful ways... well, painful for the person bothering me.

"Fharryn. . ." Oh no . . . the hurt broken boy voice.

"Stay out of my way Trevor and by you I mean the Bureau. I've got business that doesn't concern them anymore." Anymore? What did I even mean by that? It was bad when I made plans that even I didn't know of. He had a serious look,

"That girls brother, Izzy . . .Cambourne-"

"I know, Cody, he is a traitor. If you see him tell him that he better move far away because if I catch him he is toast, literally." He let go with a shocked look,

"You _did_ kill her?" I nodded and walked away, he came up beside me again.

"Why? Why did you do this? You faked your death . . . you've killed people. . .what is going on? Is that kid right? Are you starting some rebellion?" I laughed, wow; he really did have a big mouth. I looked to him again, he was tall like dad. I mean Hellboy.

"I'm not your sister anymore Trevor. I'm not Fharryn Sherman anymore. I'm not that hurt little girl that took everyone's shit. I'm a new person." I saw his eyes look at my thigh, I wondered what magnificent story he was conjuring.

"Then who are you? Who are you if not my selfish twin, the twin that doesn't think of anyone but herself and doesn't care about anyone else?"

* * *

I waited for the flames; I waited for a heated line of words to defend herself, waited for the violence that wasn't going to come. _My_ sister would have been pissed off, would have screamed and punched at me. This woman before me smiled.

She smiled and it was disturbing, a smile that no woman should know. No man should see this sort of smile, especially on his twin sister. Because as much as she looked different, as much as her personality changed or the things she did she was still going to be my twin, my other half. The missing piece to the family that was somehow already broken.

"I have a purpose now, I am the purpose. I've created a new world for myself and my old one won't fit." I saw something pass by her eyes, she'd thought of something from the old that had fit.

"Abe, right?" She squinted and took a sip of her coffee.

"He doesn't know anything more then I'm alive. I made him swear not to tell, don't get him in trouble." So this creature did have a heart. I clenched my fist, I could be in a lot of trouble for speaking to her and technically she was on our Red List. Red for dad, it meant the Others who needed to be brought in, inhuman criminals.

"Mom and Dad know." She shrugged,

"Figured they would anyways." She stopped again and looked at me, except somehow it wasn't her but something much colder and something much . . . older.

"If you don't want anything bad happening to them, you'll keep them out of my business." Her voice had been low; a chilling tone that sent shivers down my back. Yet I was angry, who was she to state that?

"Are you threatening us?" She rolled her eyes and gave me a cold laugh.

"Trevor, keep your family safe and I'll continue to keep mine safe. If I don't have to, I won't but if they get in my way," She stepped closer, getting in my face. The old Fharryn had worn so much makeup, dark and concealing. This woman wore a bit of eyeliner and a slightly darker then beige colored eye shadow. "I won't hesitate to kill the enemy and that's what you and they are now. Enemies, threats to my family." She stepped away and I found myself practically speechless. What family?

* * *

"I will protect them at all costs."

I was hoping I hadn't told him too much, anything I told him he'd go running to 'daddy' with. Probably to Manning too, yuck. I turned around and walked away, after a few blocks I turned and found he wasn't there anymore. I shrugged it off, maybe he was going to go cry to mommy. I cracked up and walked to a small little park made for a set of apartment buildings. Kids were playing; it was summer, why not? I saw a little African-American girl with a series of piggy tails formed out of braids, her attire was a little purple shirt dress that ended in ruffles and she was the cutest little kid around. She was playing in a sprinkler, it wasn't hot enough though, at least it wasn't for me. Apparently, it was for a couple of other kids, boys that were older than her came to bully her. They kinked the hose and she pouted, I thought she would cry until she raised a little fist and gave them the nastiest string of cuss words I ever heard. I started to laugh and it caught their attention. I raised my coffee,

"Morning kids." I heard one of the boys mumble something like 'nosey bitch' and I watched them leave, the little girl waving at me as she fixed her sprinkler. I saw a bench and decided to take a break; it was just too nice to let dicks ruin my morning.

My ass hadn't been planted for more than five minutes when I felt the eerie-ness of a guest on the bench. I looked over and lo and behold, a small . . . old man. He tipped his bowlers hat at me,

"'Morning miss." Irish accent plain to the ears. Uh oh, I grinned and leaned back.

"Good morning. How's it going?" Was this another poor guy from under Diarmuid's reign? Probably, I sipped at my coffee.

"Ah, hate to disturb you on such a fine morning my Lady. . ." He took his little black hat off and twisted it nervously in his hands. Uh oh. . . That didn't look like a good sign. I turned to see the little girl was rolling around in the puddles she'd made.

"Hmm, then don't?" He swallowed nervously; I hated being mean to these types.

"Well you see . . . ma'am. . ." I rolled my eyes and looked to him.

"Look, Fharryn is ok, you don't have to be so nervous around me I don't 'fancy' crispy frying strangers." He was sweating, damn. Then I saw his blue eyes soften a little, calling me by name always seemed to help these guys, it formed a small bond of respect.

"Are you the Knight then? The one . . . um . . . under . . ." I chuckled and nodded before holding my hand just above my knee and letting small tendrils of bright fire consume it. He flinched and I put it out.

"I have uh . . . message for you then, Miss Fharryn." I turned to him, a message?

"His Bright Majesty wishes to uh . . . meet?" I opened my mouth but couldn't say anything. Not meet, fight. I looked to the little girl whose mother had come to tell her to come in for a snack. So normal, sprinklers in the summer and snacks for a break.

"When?" He jumped at the suddenness of my voice, I was excited, a fight no, _the _fight. The fight to put Nuada up as King.

"Uh . . . he didn't say. I would assume now?" Oh, I couldn't do that though, not without Nuada's presence and especially not without talking to him about it. I looked to the little man.

"I can't now, I'm busy. . . King what's his face will have to set up a time and place like everyone else. It's sensible and less rude?" K, it came out a bit snarky but seriously, what was with that guy? Did he think I just sat on my ass all the time and would come to his whim? Apparently it had been the wrong answer for the man was back to sweating and was stiffer then the bench we were on.

"He'll kill me miss, please?" Oh great, the guilt trip. I had a better idea.

"How about you hide out, I'll talk to my King and we'll figure out an appropriate time and place. I find you or vice versa then you can go and tell Diarmuid. Sound good?" He looked ready to faint, guess not?

I couldn't make decisions now, Nuada was out of commission. I sighed and looked at him expectantly. He nodded, clearly upset.

"I'll . . . be around here?" I nodded,

"Perfect, I can just hop over on this bench and then you'll know I've got an answer." I smiled brightly before standing up. I had to get home now. He nodded and I waved like we'd been chatting about the weather before turning around and leaving for Home.

* * *

I was sitting at Mom's, I'd had to turn my phone off after I texted Deb and Matt an apology, she'd blown up my cell as it was. My mom sat before me, black tank and a pair of pj shorts, her hair was up in a ponytail and for the first time in a long while the house was clean and lit up from the sun.

Having her come back to the B.P.R.D had been a good thing.

Telling her that her daughter didn't want to come back, or the fact she told me in person she'd kill anyone who got in her way . . . had not been a good thing. She wasn't crying so far, I was proud because I knew I wanted to. This was about as great as if she'd really been dead. I wasn't sure which was worse to be honest.

"It's going to be ok. The Bureau has new technology, we can rein her in and everything will be ok. She'll see that we love her and everything will be ok." I felt bad for her; I knew she was more so trying to convince herself that things would turn out alright. I looked to my watch, I'd phoned in Dad first before I had even gotten here. He was on his way with Manning and a few agents to file the information I had. It was going to be a long day, so much for one to myself.

* * *

So I'd stopped to get a few burgers and fries, let me tell you, travelling the sewers while eating does not equal a good idea. Those rats will eat your ass to get to your food.

Of course fried rat is probably better for everyone. I'm pretty positive I helped their population downsize quite a bit, I felt a bit proud for doing my part for the community.

Once in my home I kicked my slippers off as well as my shirt and shorts, leaving me only in a bra and panties. I took my bag of grub and while munching on fries I slowly pulled the curtain back to see my handsome sleep-

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Not so asleep King. Nuada's brilliant gold's were half open as he sluggishly looked to me, interest piqued at my lack of attire. I smiled before putting the paper bag in my mouth and crawling in bed, taking it out to snuggle up with him. I grinned and he turned to look at me with more interest.

"You are you going to love what I'm about to tell you." I took fries out trying to offer him one but he wouldn't take it. Oh well, more for me.

* * *

Blood rolled across the dirt ground, trolls snickering and other nasty creatures making a fuss over the old gnome that had just been killed. King Diarmuid felt accomplished and clever; he'd sent another spy to spy on this spy. . .

He had all the information he needed, well, sort of. He was rather angry that the girl, a female no older then one of his saplings, had not come as he'd wanted. No, instead she'd blown him off to make plans, blah blah blah. Plans? He was the King! If he wanted her now, he wanted her now.

He'd sent the spy to keep an eye on that park for her, he'd have just had the spy follow her and then of course he'd have known where her base was and essentially where Nuada was. Where Nuada was . . .his sister would be too.

Taking women in the night wasn't really his style; it would solve a lot of problems though. He looked down and scoffed at the old wrinkled and now dead gnome. He'd have what he wanted soon enough.

* * *

"It just keeps getting better and better right?" My fries and two burgers were gone, courtesy of moi. I'd somehow managed to tell my half-awake companion while eating . . . ha. I looked into his sleepy gold's, his pupils were dilated, he looked ready to go back to sleep. I felt bad laying it all on him, he didn't seem grouchy though. He seemed really . . . laid back? Not sure that was the right way to describe it . . .

"He won't wait that long. To go back to that park is certain ambush." His voice was lacking a bit of emotion, I felt worse now. He probably just wanted to sleep. I snuggled into him and he gladly accepted, sharing our warmth here in our nest. He brushed a light kiss over my fore head and I sighed, super content here.

"So what do I do? I've been practicing some stuff in the sewers in the spare time I've had." This was actually not so much ha. "I think I've got a new technique. A bit on the cheating side but it's efficient." Something nice and hot for our asshole wanna be king. I saw his mouth tip just slightly, he approved and it made me smile all goofy to see that.

It made be frown when he tried to sit up though. I put a hand on his chest without any force,

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be resting?" He ran a hand through his chilled colored locks and I leaned into him, pressing my cheek on his shoulder.

"Perhaps the time for resting is over." His voice was low; I didn't like his nonchalant tone either. I pulled away.

"You aren't thinking of going . . . right? Can you even stand? " He looked to me and I shivered at his gaze. Prince, no, this was a King, a king ready to for his place. I sighed and slid out of the bed before holding out a hand. This was dangerous; he was slower than a grandma on a walker.

I didn't think I'd get him out of the bed. I was laughing so hard at how he strained to throw his legs over the edge; he didn't give me any dirty looks either, just a still and amused one. I got him to the point of leaning against the bed and already he was out of breath. I shook my head and pointed to the bed.

"Nope, back in the nest for you young man." He quirked a brow at the young man part and thoroughly ignored me by standing up. He wobbled and I went to him, he was way too heavy to just lean on me, all that muscle was solid weight. He slowly pushed me away and scooted one foot in front of the other. I couldn't help it, I snorted.

"Mm, 1 mph. That's fast." He growled and looked at me, I didn't see anything angry or irritated there though. It was all fun and games.

"I need to be there regardless." I nodded, yeah, as the Champion my King had to be present.

"I'll find a wheelchair." He rolled his eyes and went to the stove; I had to watch him more so out of raw worry that he'd fall and not be able to catch himself.

I leaned against the cabinet and watched him work slowly; he was making a soup or something. I was full so he'd have to eat it all himself. He was so slow though, i felt like I should pull him away and make him sit down so I could make whatever this was.

Turned out after an hour of simmering it was some sort of tea. It smelled like ass and I could only imagine that it tasted worse. He drank it though, sitting at our tiny table I watched him sip it and slowly saw his muscles begin to warm up to movement again. He wasn't 'cured' but when he was done he could walk a bit faster and was a lot less sluggish. He could probably pull off pretending to not be worn out, but I couldn't let him try to fight.

I'd have to do this alone, and that's was fine with me because even though I'd be the sole fighter I had his support. His support and Nuala and Mrs. Higgins and all those that I'd grown accustomed to as family. I was doing this for them.

I'd have to resort to dirty fighting and bogus cheating I was sure. When it came to fighting I sucked. The only real power I had was my flames. I was a bit slippery catching wise, so maybe If I could dodge him enough to work up a flame hot enough to crispify him I could work with that.

"Fharryn." I looked to Nuada, his silky voice bringing me out of my thoughts. He reached a hand out and grabbed mine, holding it as I leaned into the table to allow better access.

"Are you positive you wish to go through with this?" I looked at him and at first I thought it was doubt I was seeing. Then, as his gaze warmed up and he began to look more awake I found that it was just mere . . . worry. I felt fuzzy to say the least.

"I got this. I'm working out strategies and tricks and stuff. Don't worry. I'm not going into this fight without a chance, I'm working things out." He didn't look relieved though, I wanted him to. I wanted him to -

"I believe in you Fharryn. I know you have the strength to overcome anything you wish to." Oh . . . yes . . . . that. I swallowed roughly, felt tears in my eyes and felt ridiculous.

"That means a lot to me." He nodded once before letting my hand go. He stood up and walked to his wardrobe, he was dressing. Were we going to go today? I turned around to see him putting his boots on. I made a frown, that was fast dressing, he dressed faster than he could walk . . . what sense was that?

"Maybe you should rest a little longer, that little guy wasn't expecting me for a few days at least." I saw him shake his head before looking at me with tender eyes. Oh gods . . . that was the look a mother might give her child before she tells her that her pet cat died.

"He won't be alive surely. . ."

"Oh my gods. . . " I put my hands to my face and let out my breath. What the hell is wrong with me? I felt him behind me before he pulled the chair next to me, sitting so close our legs touched.

"He told me he'd be killed if he went back. I told him to wait around, hide out . . . ugh." He chuckled. Chuckled? I peeked out between my fingers and saw him smiling gently. He reached over to pull my hands away from my face before just watching me. I didn't mind, surely would have minded a lot less if he was shirtless though.

He stood up and went back to his wardrobe, fully dressed, what for? I heard the familiar deadly 'shling' and new, he was readying himself for battle. I stood up and turned around just in time to see him put his Lance in his belt. He looked at the bag of clothes and I waved.

"Let's go back to the apartment, I've got some things to grab and I think we need to have a talk on the way there." I made for his hand and he gave me that 'oh?' look, I smiled, it was going to be a long and slow walk back.

* * *

**Note: Golly, another this fast? I think the next chapter will be the last if I don't put up an epilogue. I can already tell this will probably have a sequel *dies* Anyways, on a happier note, I am no longer using wordpad : o that means spellcheck and better revising, woot! **


	23. The Life that Came from Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hellboy, Comic/Movie or otherwise.**

**Blaze of Unglory**

**Chapter 23.)The Life that Came from Life**

* * *

I could see the familiar-ness of my old apartment, the bricks and the crab grass a strange yet loving thing for me to see. Nuada and I were not holding hands; we were barely walking close together in fact. He was really pissed off and I was trying my best not to laugh at him. He was angry but it wasn't entirely directed at me but more so himself. He cared about his sister but he also cared about tradition and old ways. Old ways and tradition he himself had no doubt broken already. He was most likely very confused and fuming even though he'd given me his answer already.

* * *

_". . . Let Nuala stay with Abe while we are gone. She'll be safer there than anywhere else. . ." _

* * *

At first he'd mulled the thought over but I was convinced that he hadn't actually been thinking about the concept itself but more so if he'd heard me right. His fists were clenched and his walk was almost a stomp. It was really funny to see him so big brother like, so fatherly. I had an inkling feeling that it was a smidgen of possessiveness (if not a lot) that made him not want her around other men; it was ok with me though. For as old as they were, and being the fact they were twins with an extremely strong bond, it was acceptable. I could see that after hundreds of years of knowing control that this piece of life wasn't in that 'control place' in his mind anymore.

We were at the front doors and I looked at him smugly.

". . . Ladies first?" He growled when he realized it was directed at him and I laughed before heading in before he could retaliate. It probably wasn't the best to tease and make him angrier, I could see a bit of a shake in his hands (fists) and wondered if that potion/soup thing he'd made up was wearing off. I contemplated asking him when I saw Mrs. Higgins, her smiling old granny face a pleasant one to see. Her eyes twinkled at us and bowed as we came to stop and greet her. Though Nuada looked away more then he paid attention, I was sure he was trying to assess how to tell his sister his leash on her was broken. It was sweet to think about, how much say in their lives I had now after a night of 'messing up the sheets'.

"Ah dear, you positively glow, quite a bit more fair then before." I froze a bit, glowed? I peeked at Nuada, who to my surprise, had a small tilting smile of . . . pride? Oh men!

"Training, you know how a bit of hard work can do for a person. Probably . . . make them glow?" The twinkling in her eyes told me I wasn't fooling anyone, damn. Not that I was embarrassed or anything, well . . . ok maybe I was a wee bit. Surely not of him but only of the mere fact of the foreign-ness of the situation, I could never be embarrassed of my King. It certainly would help if he'd wipe that too proud look from his face.

She waved us off with a giggle and I huffed, a frown set on my face as we made our way up to the apartment. This was crazy seeing as how Nuada and I had come in as him with the huffy bit and now he was all smug and I was the one frowning.

Familiar warmth enveloped my hand and I realized he'd grabbed it, lacing his fingers between mine. Okay, I couldn't huff anymore; I really loved holding hands with the old man. I was looking at the floor when I was pulled to an abrupt stop; I looked to Nuada to see a stern look in his eyes, his gaze pointed straight ahead. I looked to see what and lo and behold, my apartment door. Next to it was the prize winner though.

Neils had Aine up against the wall and they were furiously trying to eat each other's faces off.

"Whoa, do I need to get the hose?" They broke away immediately, Nuada shaking his head and a scowl back on his face. He was such a hypocrite.

"Am I to assume that my sister has been left unattended?" I snorted and he shot a glare at me.

"She isn't six, a grown ass woman though, yes." He softened his look just a bit and walked into the apartment without me. Niels was all grins and Aine was now blushing in that weird golden way.

"Gee, leave you guys for a few days and here you are making a new generation." Aine put her hands to her face; I remembered a time when I had wanted her to die a slow painful death. A time when all I could think of was anger or revenge and somehow, she had become a part of this strange cultured family I'd begotten. I moved away from them to go into the apartment when I stopped in the threshold, whispers came from the kitchen in a language I was familiar with and yet not so familiar with and I was only able to grab bits and pieces, enough pieces to realize something very important was about to happen. Nuada was going to tell her himself.

I was suddenly engulfed in pride for him; he had grown too in the short time we'd been away.

I heard a small pattering of feet after an excited gasp and walked in just in time to see Nuala's teary eyed-self thrown at Nuada, her small arms going around his neck like he was Santa Claus visiting before Christmas. Her golden eyes caught mine and she let go of him to come and grab me up next. I laughed at how happy I could feel she was, it was a treat to see her smile and light up the way she was doing now.

She turned to Nuada who was stiff, leaning against the counter. His skin was a bit slick looking almost like he was perspiring and I hoped it wasn't a fever. I'd forgotten completely about how sluggish he was supposed to be and, with Nuala on my arm, went to him to grab his hand.

The moment I did it was like the world lit up or as if the room had been lit up with fireworks. My skin felt like lightening was running beneath it and every pore was filled with heat. The color of my skin rippled into something a bit darker perhaps, something darker yet . . . somehow not dark at all. I let go of them both, out of breath and aching all over. Nuala's eyes were nearly black as she looked to her taller brother who was now practically sprawled over the counter top.

"What in Gaia was that?" I looked to the door way to see a wide eyed Neils, his bright blues piercing as black spots accumulated my vision.

"Hell if I know. . ." I barely caught the look on Nuada's face, a sort of look I'd have taken as "Exactly''. Did he know something I didn't? I looked at my skin and frowned, it was fine now. I looked back at my swinging tail and shook my head, everything was alright. Everyone too, well, except my poor King. I hesitantly put my arm around him and helped him stand.

"Let's get you to the bed to rest and we will figure stuff out after a nap, alright?" He looked ready to argue but bit back whatever words that might have happened. I looked back at Nuala who was just as silent as her brother. She bit her lip before,

"I'll see if Mrs. Higgins has the ingredients for Moright." Moright? She was gone before I could ask and Niels took off behind her, leaving a confused Aine. She looked at me for a moment, a ray of sun catching on her skin.

"It's a nasty tea that boosts up an overtaxed body. Perfect for males that want to ke-" Nuada grunted and pulled me towards the bedroom, efficiently cutting her words off. So that weird stuff he'd drank earlier? I grinned as I helped him into the bed, darn glad I was needed more than anything.

"I'm proud you know. . ." He raised a fair brow at me,

"That you told her yourself. I'm proud you did it without any help. She was so happy. . ." I looked away after I caught his tender look. He leaned upward and pecked my cheek as a burst of happiness spiraled through my chest. He patted my lap,

"Fharryn, do you know how old I am?" I gave him a half grin, I had no idea. I knew he was pretty damn old though.

"Nope?" He leaned back and fixed the pillow.

"Good." I chuckled, what an ornery man.

"Gonna tell me?" I went around the bed and climbed in before snuggling up next to him.

"Nope." I nearly laughed at his mocking tone; Nuada mimicking my voice was a hoot. I placed my cheek against his now bare chest as I started to trace his battle scars. I let out a sigh and he stiffened, I looked up to see him looking at the ceiling with squinted eyes. It wasn't the ceiling he was looking at, he was trying to hear something. He suddenly looked down at me and I quirked my eyebrow to let him know I wanted in on whatever it was.

He looked down and away from me then, settling more into the bedding. I wanted to ask what that had been about but stopped myself as I saw his lids flutter a second before slowly closing. He was tired, I'd let him sleep.

* * *

_Darkness and lightness, a strange pair to behold. My world was nothing but white and black. White was the unwelcomed sight, something that hurt and prodded the pain in my body. I heard a small gaggling of voices but couldn't make anything out. My eyes cracked open a bit wider, the blinding white beating into my brain. I saw the black then, on the floor and ceiling in a perfect arch around me. Burnt black. It was somehow a sweet sight to see and I wasn't sure why._

_"Ah, awake? Good, very good." I cringed at this voice, an older man. The small scrape of a foot before a step and another scrape were heard before white loafers came into few. It was a limp surely. A needle point was seen next and I tensed up,_

_"No need for that Miss Sherman, all is fine." The needle came at my arm . . . ._

* * *

Nostalgia came over Fharryn as she drank her famous 'Black Death' in her kitchen. She watched as her hero, her king, and best friend sat in front of her, eyes dilated and muscles stiff as he drank a tea that promptly smelled very much so like ass. She nearly felt sorry for him but then she remembered it was his idea to go through with this in the first place. She wanted to wait but no, she had to do it his way and go straight to Diarmuid.

Nuala came into the kitchen dressed in a blue sundress that came to her ankles. She looked nervous with the back pack slung over her shoulder. Fharryn smiled reassuringly at her, she knew what it was like to be thrown into something too sudden. The feelings that came from the passing of a chapter and the entering of a new and exciting one.

"It'll all be alright, you'll see." Nuada swallowed some of the Moright down with a small subtle cringe but both women saw it and only one gave him an apologetic look. It wasn't Fharryn to say the least.

"You promise to be very careful?" Nuala's soft voice carried to the couple sitting at the counter. Fharryn rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic look to Nuada.

"After I drop you off we are heading straight there, no worries. I'll go in, fry him up and we'll be out for lunch. Easy peas-whoa!" Fharryn stood up as Nuada leaned a little too far to one side, about ready to fall over into the floor. She caught him and gave him a strict look.

"We need to wait a few days; I can't take you with me like this. He'll know what's wrong and surely that's a liability, the fact you can't even stand up straight." She pouted at his stubborn look and he snorted at her.

"Today is the day for war. He isn't expecting us to be there at his Court Assemble, it's too perfect a chance to miss, Fharryn." He took another cringed sip of his Ass Tea and left it at that, she felt like punching his lights out and letting him sleep on it.

"Nuala, know any herbs that makes you guys sleep?" Nuada growled but his twin placed fingers over a light smile. Fharryn stood up and placed her empty cup in the sink before turning around to her family.

"I'll walk her over there and come back for you." She made to go to the door but stopped as he stood.

"I'll be coming with you." Fharryn put her hands to her hips.

"Nuada, I know you feel the need to be a macho big brother dick but it's not necessary. Abe is too much of a gentlemen-" He waved her off and with a grouchy look,

"We cannot waste time, we shall go straight there after Nuala is _safely _watched over by Abraham." She scoffed and shook her head.

"Fine, whatever you say." A small glint happened in his eyes as his fingers ghosted over the shortened length of his Silver Lance. They parted with Aine and Neils and went to the door, from there the world.

* * *

It had to be one of the sweetest moments I'd ever witnessed. Abe lived in the basement of an old gym building, the basement being a large pool, darkened except for hypo-lights he'd had arranged and thus was the perfect place for him. Nuala had bitten her lip as golden tears came to her eyes, his own large amphibious ones blinking rapidly. Hand in hand, I'd been thanked as if I'd saved lives; one would have thought I had. Nuada was waiting outside, he wouldn't even come into the building and I wondered how hard this was. I realized that this was sort of like giving her away and found that it was more of a pinched feeling that he felt he had to be gruff and grouchy to allow himself to be open enough to let her leave his side.

They were twins with in impeccable bond that I myself could and also could not, understand. The bond would always be with them unlike me and mine. Their bond would never be broken, not even in death. I was a wee bit jealous but then again I was thankful because Nuada cared about me too. I gave Abe a hug as I turned to leave,

"Come back to us Fharryn, please." I gave a smile and nodded and there were no doubts in my head. I would win this and all would be right.

* * *

I'd drank at least two pots of coffee and was now peeing it off while still drinking another cup. I was nervous and a bit too excited to be drinking this much shit. A knock on the bathroom door startled me, nearly having me scold a place that . . . should never be scolded.

"Trevor, they are boarding up." I lightly cursed and 'packed up' before setting my cup on the counter and giving my hands a quick rinse of chilled water, shook them off and took off out the bathroom to see an empty hall way. It was weird walking through my house geared up and ready for combat but here I was. More strange was mom dressed up. She had a nervous look about her too and I wondered if she was up to this. Her hazel eyes caught mine as I came into the kitchen,

"Red called and said to meet them at plot area 3." I nodded, plot area 3 was a small park that I'd investigated a day ago. It was a small park that was blocks away from where I'd seen my sister.

It just so happened to also be a small park that was surrounded by apartment buildings full of human families but was suddenly one of the largest hotspots on our radar. I grabbed the car keys and herded mom to the car before taking off down the road.

I was scared too I realized, scared that this was going to go down bad. The radar was showing a massive amount of energy, massive enough to be filling up a whole park. Something was going on, some sort of gathering and that made me think of my stupid twin and that pipedream of hers. The rebellion I'd recently found out about.

I looked over to see mom wringing her hands in her leather clad lap. She was stiff and her gaze was out the window.

"Mom, you alright?" I knew the answer, she clearly wasn't. She would probably tell me yes though. It took her a few minutes to turn her head to look at me. She wouldn't get to my eyes though, she looked almost ashamed.

"Trevor, you know I love you. You know I loved yo- I love your sister too. . .right?" I opened my mouth but words didn't come out. What was this about exactly?

"Yeah, of course mom, I love you too." It hurt that I couldn't tell her that Fharryn loved her too but I didn't think she did anymore. I wasn't sure she ever did. Pain flashed across her eyes as if she'd heard my thoughts.

"I know that . . . I did wrong by Fharryn. I never wanted things to end like this . . . I never even thought that . . . that she could hate so much." Tears were in her eyes and I wanted to pull the car over.

"Hey, it's alright. She may not even be there. This might not have anything to do with her at all." I wasn't sure it didn't though either.

She swallowed and shook her head.

"No, even if . . . even if she isn't there . . . You've grown so much Trevor. I've always been proud of you. " Her tone had quickly turned to indifference and she looked back out the window as if nothing had happened but we were here and our chat was over. We had to park a block down and walk up but the B.P.R.D. scout squad was already there. No one wanted an accident like last time. I patted her back gently as we saw the beginnings of the park and from there . . . agents were everywhere.

"Uh . . .?" Flash of red and Dad was in sight, he waved us over and we walked a bit faster. People were cleaning up bits of boards and stuff . . . something had gone on alright. Dad had a strange look about him and he looked to mom before me, something passing in between them.

"Looks like all the Other's hauled ass." Dad snorted,

"They packed up real fast when they caught wind of us." I nodded, yeah; they were doing something illegal then. I looked around,

"She here?" I looked back to see mom staring at the ground and dad's face grim.

"No." I was a bit relieved but dad didn't seem to be so. I frowned,

"What?" He sighed and looked away before looking back and digging into his coat for a cigar.

"She will be." I looked at mom then, her hands clenched. How hard was this on them? Knowing their daughter was a criminal of the 1st act, on murder charges and selective Arsenal. Death was awarded to both.

"How do you know?" A small sarcastic half grin happened,

"A little birdy told me. Said there is gonna be a fight here soon. In fact, we are invited." He rolled his eyes and I wondered who he had talked to. That's when I saw the bench, the bench with two male agents sitting down with a space between them. The space wasn't empty however, no, in that space sat a tiny shriveled man with long pointed ears and the largest eyes I thought I may have ever seen. He tipped his hat to me and I walked over to him.

"Hello." His eyes flashed, green and small wisps of silvery red hair peeked out from under that hat.

"Aye, you can tell the blood 'between ya'.'' I frowned and looked back to dad who was talking to mom. Looking back,

"You have information on my sister- er, the suspect, Fharryn . . . Sherman?" It bit hard to call her suspect or by her name. His eyes lit up again and he grinned,

"Aye, but she not be goin' by that name anymore. She is a formal Knight under the will be Risen King. You won't find any of my kind that will sell her out." I frowned, what?

"I don't understand. Knight? Risen King?" I didn't know anything about this shit.

"Aye, the True King. You see, below your feet is a city, boy, a city full of 'fair folk' though if you be askin' me not a bit of 'em are all that fair' to the eyes." He huffed and I figured that he was laughing, though at a time like this?

"What does that have to do with my sister?" He nodded,

"Aye, she is taken out the false king and placing our Beloved Silver Lance on his rightful Throne. Don't take it lightly; we all know he'll surely be takin' the lass as his queen." He huffed that laugh again as if it was the biggest joke ever and I was still confused.

"What does that have to do with tonight or her being here?" His small warped hands brushed down wrinkles in his green vest.

"Ah, tonight is the night the throne will be filled. That slickerin' sheepson is to bring his stolen assembly here for a council and His-True-Majesty and her Knightship is coming to fix 'em up!" He was huffing with tears in his eyes. She was going to come here to fight? Fight 'other's? I looked back to where Dad had been and saw only mom, Manning was there and her face was white as a sheet.

Then, like a wave sweeping out right before a tsunami, the agents were backing out, packing up and rushing away. I ran to mom, who was looking around,

"What's going on?" She bit her lip before looking to me.

"Trolls, lots of them." I looked around but didn't see anything. That is, not until the large man came out of the small bunch of trees. Then two more after him and three and more and more. There had to be at least 20 of these large men, but trolls? Nothing. Then I saw a couple of small robed figures and looked back to the bench for the old man I'd been talking to. No one was there, not even the agents. Mom grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the view and behind a parked car. Dad was here too, large stone fist clenched.

"See the skinny fella?" I rolled my eyes at him but looked between the car windows to see that the large men had form a bit of a 'U', the robed figures in between some of them. There in the middle was a strangely dressed man who looked about 6ft tall and very thin. His hair was long and pale blonde. He was talking and the large men were all listening very closely.

"What is going on? That old man was talking a lot of shit out his ass." I heard a small sigh from mom at my language but I didn't care, I was too confused.

"Years ago, before you were born, your ma and I had this assignment you see . . . against a prince of a race of people called Bethmoorans."

"Elves." I was startled to see a greying man come up behind us, another agent, his gun was peeking out. Dad nodded.

"Yep, and this elven prince had a mission to get a crown assembled so that he could raise up an indestructible army and take over." My mouth was hanging open, how come he got all the cool assignments.

"Well, to get one of the pieces he needed, he had to kill the King of Bethmoora. His twin had the other piece." Twins? Just like me and Fharryn.

"Needless to say, they both died in the end and that left the Bethmooran's without anyone to rule them. From what we have been told," He nodded to the thin man," That fella took the throne and is commanding the Underground." He used underground lightly as if it were a place and not just . . . a place. Then I realized a few things. If this guy had been a prince and had to kill the king . . . that meant he'd had to kill his father?

"What a sick man to kill his own father. . ." I'd said it under my breath, then thought back to the way Fharryn had threatened us. Dad blew out smoke,

"Sometimes nasty things have to be done for higher purposes. . ." He didn't sound like he liked the idea and I was sure he wasn't meaning killing one's own parent. That was when I realized that I was still confused.

"So what does Fharryn have to do with this? If the original prince died then who is she helping?" I looked to mom who had a hand to her face.

"We think she found a way to resurrect him." My mouth flew open. Was that even possible? Dad seemed to have caught that thought as he nodded,

"I've seen it done, all kinds of magic and you know that Fharryn was into that." I placed my forehead against the cool of the car's metal door. How did this happen? I heard mom sniff and looked, she had tears on her face.

I couldn't ponder what to say to her as dad patted my arm to get my attention. He nodded off to the group of people in the park who had stopped their conversations. They all looked to one direction, the direction of a couple.

"Well son of a bitch."

* * *

"I really think we should have left you home." A grunt was her answer and she only smiled, hand entangled in off white fingers. Nuada stumbled slightly on a small step and she stiffened and was ready to dive for him, luckily she only received the weight of his glare and not his body. Though having his body on hers wouldn't be such a bad thing. They were almost there at the park where her messenger, rest in peace, had once asked her to meet him.

Something felt wrong though. Some sort of itch under her skin that told her something was off. Nuada could barely walk and was too weak to be able to do anything but stand on the side lines and watch her toast up people. She wasn't sure she could handle if he was too weak to run or dodge, if anything happened to him she would be crushed. She thought back to Aine's words from a time that seemed so long ago.

No, she wouldn't think of them. Nothing was going to go wrong for her here.

She saw trees and a swing set, a few cars were parked, it was night and no one was around. She took a deep breath and looked down at her leather suit, a suit that was once a present from her father. It was now a bit different, altered to fit her new figure, altered to fit her new life. It had a crest sewn into the shoulder, a crest of a silver lance piercing a blue petal, Nuada's new crest. She wasn't sure who'd done it for her but she would make sure to find out whom and thank them when this was all over. She had a new belt, a belt that was new to her but old in age. It was a beaded belt of reds and oranges and blacks, a gift from someone. Her boots were black and they came to her knees once again.

Her hand squeezed his and she slowly let go before leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek to which he turned before she could, kissing her fully on the mouth, his arm wrapping around her waist to hold her tighter as they relinquished a lasting passionate kiss to fire her furnace up for a hundred fights rather then one.

"I believe in you Fharryn, I will be here when you need me." His lance was out and she grinned pulling away. Holding her arms out as if to grab guns she walked with him further into the park, that feeling of something not right irritating her worse.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had seen.

I'd never seen my sister ever take an interest in men, hell, if anything I thought she was probably into girls. Seeing her dressed for battle with a man who looked just as deadly . . . before they kissed had set my heart at such a fast pace I thought I would throw up. The way they looked at each other made me furious.

A family she had said.

Had she given everything up for this guy? This man who had the same blonde hair as the thin 'king' surrounded by 'trolls', I watched him give his weapon a small testing twirl but something looked a bit odd. He'd done it perfectly but it was almost as if he was in pain or if he was incredibly exhausted and was trying his best to hide it. His arm slowly slid away from her waist and I turned to see fire in my dad's eyes. Was he as angry as I was?

"Is that him?" He nodded and I looked to see mom who was watching dad,

"If he is alive . . . does that mean Nuala is too?" Dad cursed, and I thought I heard 'Abe' under his breath. Commotion started with the trolls but I couldn't look to see what as a small tingling feeling lit up in my mind and I looked to see the man my sister was with, looking straight at us.

* * *

I was ready for this, even as I gave Nuada one last kiss for good luck I knew I was ready to fry some fake kings up.

"Victory be with you. . ." I heard the last whispering prayer from my King as I could see those golden eyes peeking out from behind the large gray and blue trolls. They had stiffened and looked nervous when they'd seen Nuada though, something passing between them, something I wasn't sure I could understand yet. He hung back behind me a bit, I wanted him to pretend he wasn't weak but he had already known to do that. Not to show the enemy he wouldn't be able to fight. The enemy would think his fight would be between certain bloody death or crispy crittering and that's how I wanted him to be. Fearful.

"Yo, brosky!" I could feel the wince and eye roll I was sure would be upon Nuada's face. I chuckled,

"You aren't afraid of a little girl are you?" My tail was swinging like mad from my excitement but the trolls didn't move to let him out of their protective circle so I paced. I looked back for a second to see Nuada standing at a small angle so that he'd be able to see behind a single parked car. A cat maybe?

* * *

Dad stood up suddenly and I wondered who was going to call in the agents. Mom sighed before standing up next and the greying agent who I now knew was 'Charles' had his gun out and pointed to the road. This guy, Nuada, was watching us as if he wasn't sure if we were a threat or not. His eyes passed over dad and I wondered what was going through his mind. He'd just witnessed a tender display of affection from his daughter to this man he'd killed before we were born.

"Fancy seein' you again." Coldness passed over my mother's eyes and she looked to her daughter clad in black as that tail of her's was swinging with an excitement that could probably out match a kid on the 4th of July.

"I will allow you to watch from this distance, however, I will not allow you to be a distraction." His voice was chilling, a slight accent with a proper lilt on his vowels. A warrior, that's what he looked like to me, his voice and the way he spoke was nothing short of regal, something I could imagine someone of royal upraising might sound like. A red sash tied his black tunic around the waist and he looked terribly ready for war.

"A distraction? Why aren't you fighting your own fights instead of having my daughter playing out some damn fairy tale story?" I didn't think I'd ever heard my dad sound so angry and there was a strange light in his yellowy eyes.

"Again you place your feelings in front of the truth." What the hell was he talking about? Dad stiffened and Mom gasped, grabbing my arm.

The trolls had split and the thin king guy had a sword in his hand. My sister looked nearly mad, crazy mad, with a grin on her face and golden eyes lit up like it was payday and she'd just gotten a bonus. I looked to the man that had brought her here. How different they were, how loving they'd looked though. His eyes were on her and I held my breath at the worry in them. It was a deep worrying and concern that no man who had conned someone into a thing like this would ever hold. Did he love her?

Brightness burst into my vision and mom backed up into me, Fharryn had lit the air on fire causing a massive stream of flame to erupt before her. I'd never seen that done before and mom's face looked sick.

* * *

My heart was beating a million miles an hour now as I tried hard to contain my excitement. Adrenaline was running through me as I dodged the sharpen speed of his crystalline sword. The air was hot and a bit sticky, he was good at dodging too as I let him have flames after flame. Nuada had taught me to take on the defense for as long as possible and I planned too. For as thin as Diarmuid looked . . . he was hella fast. I was taught by someone faster though and I knew that eventually he would slip up and I'd have him. Though I was hoping before he completely ruined my attire, I was able to dodge enough to not be hurt badly but not fast enough to come out without a few nicks and scratches.

A stinging tore into my face as I barely escaped his sword cleaving my head in two, laughter built its way up though and I found that fear no longer existed. His eyes widened at my laughter and I felt even greater. More than excellent was the fact that the trolls did nothing but move out of our way. Especially when the flames came forth, they weren't resistant against them.

"Are you mad? That is how he retrieved you as his knight isn't it? You are blake starking mad!" He was swinging and I was dodging, I could see he was getting pissy. He jabbed and I fell backwards and rolled to the side before he could swipe down. He yelled out of frustration and I let my arms buildup flames, it distracted him when I did this and as they turned blue I could see fear in his eyes. Fear was good; especially since I could nearly eat his it was so strong. I let it all go, all of it straight at him and he didn't move out of the way this time. Only covered his face and bent away.

The flames died away and he was still standing, smoking and most of his clothing was gone save for the pieces that melted into his skin. His skin was a bit charred and most of his air was melted away. He let out a bellow of anger and pain and charged at me as I tried to release another flame.

"Fharryn!" I hesitated and the sword pierced through my shoulder-

* * *

A scream of pain burst through Fharryn as the crystal like sword went straight through her arm. She jerked away trying to pull the sword out but instead it came out of Diarmuid's burnt hands. He cried out as he saw Nuala running towards them much to even Fharryn's surprise. Diarmuid limped away,

"Kill . . . them!" The trolls didn't move though and neither did Nuada. Fharryn had a hand around the sword and the blood was seeping through her fingers. She couldn't use the arm of the pierced shoulder and would have to finish him off one handed. She growled and tried to pull the sword out. She quickly looked behind her to see her old family there and anger fell through her body. Liz had called her and had been the one to distract her. She gritted her teeth and let out a small cry as she couldn't pull it out. She looked to Nuada who had a small stinging fear in his eyes, worry clearly written in his face. He'd run to her when he could barely walk, how would that affect them, especially with the B.P.R.D. on their asses? What were they doing here anyways? She shook her head and looked at the shaking Diarmuid, anger in his eyes. The trolls were watching Nuada, some eyeing his lance. One bowed,

"My grandfather once served you, Silver Lance. He died in your honor, I too shall serve and if need be, die in your honor." A shuffling murmur ran through the trolls and one by one they started to bow.

"Whoa guys, I haven't won yet." Fharryn chuckled as they bowed to her next, Diarmuid screaming about loyalty. She walked to him,

"Pull your damn sword out so I can kill you with it, weasel." He was frowning before he limped to her and grabbed the hilt and yanked, sending her reeling forward. He raised it to finish her off but a troll grabbed his arm.

"You are not permitted to raise a sword to Lady Flamedeath!" It was a growl so deep it had resonated throughout her body, Diarmuid's arm broke and he screamed and the trolls looked to her.

"He is without honor." She nodded,

"Yeah, sure is." She thought to the little man that had only been doing what he'd been told. She looked to Nuada who was now at her side, his hand reaching to put over the back of her wound.

"They want you to give them permission to execute him." Her eyes widened,

"Is it ok to?" He leaned and brushed his dark lips against her temple.

"They've named you their Lady, they expect you to." She swallowed and wondered what a lady of trolls did.

"Alright, you guys can have him then." She said it breathy wise and they began to hoot and holler and fist the air. She didn't care to look as Nuada turned her around but she couldn't help but see all the agents gathered at the park now. She was bleeding and tired and she wasn't sure how she was going to get them out of this.

"Hand Fharryn over!"

* * *

I was surprised to see Trevor there, Hellboy behind him and Liz holding a walkie talkie. I gripped onto Nuada, I had to get him out at least. He was working just as hard as I was to keep up right and I wished I had brought Neils or Aine even so that He'd have help escaping, the blood from my shoulder was pouring out as it was.

"Get out of the way, I don't want to hurt any of you." Liz gasped and placed a hand to mouth.

"Fharryn, don't you want to come home? It's over now, let's just get you tended to and lets go h-"

"I have a home and it's not with any of you." Hellboy's hurt was the worst of them all. It made my chest ache and I had to look away.

"I'll fight you if I have to." I pushed away from Nuada and he tried to resist me, trying to cling to my wounded shoulder.

"Leave, I'll create a distraction." He shook his head and tried to shove him with my one arm. My body burst into flames and I looked to Trevor.

"You wanna be first? Come on." He frowned and moved to mom who was crying, how often did she do that? She looked like she did it a lot.

"I'm fire proof Fharryn and you don't have a weapon." I felt the tension coming from Nuada and I shook my head at Hellboy.

"Yeah but Trevor aint, I'll fry him first before you get close enough to do anything." I heard guns clicking and I rolled my eyes. Hellboy raised a hand to tell them to put them away. I looked to Nuada,

"Go, before they figure out about you know what." I grinned at him and I thought about giving him a kiss when suddenly movement caught my eye and I saw Trevor running at me with a blanket. Instinct flared . . . and that wasn't the only thing. Blue flames burst from me, knocking Nuada down and engulfing Trevor. I heard screams and once they were out I staggered, the energy nearly gone and black spots coming into my vision.

"Fuck." Trevor was alive, naked and sweating but alive. The grass around him was gone, nothing but black dirt and some parts was like lava now and he was covered in soot.

"You actually . . . tried to _kill me?_" I backed up at the anger in his eyes, the anger and the hurt.

"So? I told you didn't I?" Actually, I hadn't meant to.

* * *

Fharryn fell to a knee and her eyes rolled but she clung to consciousness like Nuada clung to her. She tried shoving him off again but he wouldn't have it. They were coming around and soft words fell out of her chapped lips and a circle of flames came to circle them.

"Nuada, you have to leave me, you have to go and get Nuala and you have to hide. Your kingdom is waiting for you now. . ." She gagged and her shoulders slumped as she relaxed a moment. He shook his head,

"I cannot leave you, dearest, not like this." She saw the fear in his eyes, saw that same small branch of possessive care she'd seen him give his sister and felt proud he wanted her that much. She grabbed his equally bloody hand and gripped it, leaning forward to kiss him and being met half way in a passionate kiss. She could feel Hellboy pacing around and smelt the chemicals from the fire extinguishers that wouldn't work on her fire. Pulling away,

"Nuada, I love you . . . so so much. You have to go . . . you just . . . you just have to . . . for me." He started to shake his head and she kissed him again, tears leaking out her eyes and making tracks in her soot cover face.

"I'll be ok. I'll find a way back to you, I promise. Please, I've worked so hard for this . . ._ please." _That's when she caught the icy blue eyes in the small of the trees; Niels was there . . . how had he known to be? She leaned and gave Nuada a painful hug, her energy was almost out and she had one chance.

"As soon as the circle is out, run to the trees." He put his hands around her face and gave her a last quick kiss and he staggered up onto his feet, the circle was down and he took off. She concentrated as the faint sound of yells at Nuada were blocked out, a last scream came from her and she let the rest of her flames from her body, a scolding white hot fountain of flame that would melt or burn anything with in a 30 foot radius. Her own light blinding her, the lasting bit of consciousness was filled with a blinding white.

* * *

Half conscience and she still struggled against the binds and latches. The metallic collar around her throat constricting and it made her weak. Literally, it nulled all supernatural ability and she was left flameless. She couldn't chant either and she found herself willing to just stay in the dream world as long as she could but some how she always awoke to this white hell. Doctors and scientist's, though they would call themselves doctors, prodded and poked at her. One such man was Dr. Kline, an aging man that was rather smug and over confident with himself. She was hooked up to several monitors, her balanced table cold and unforgiving.

"Awake, Miss Sherman?Excellent, we have a very important matter to discuss." She winced at his voice, she hated it. He pulled out a clip board and a file and set the board over her stomach as if she were a table. She growled at him, her vision was blurry and in the months that she'd been here things had sure changed drastically for her.

"You are letting me out?" He chuckled at her hateful tone and he shook his head.

"No, fortunately, not this time." She let out a breath and wished for the world that the collar would malfunction and she would be able to fry him up. He opened the folder and pulled out a print paper that was in black and white and some gray.

"Miss Sherman, do you know what this is?" She squinted and saw the date, it meant nothing to her.

"It looks like an . . .ultra sound thing?" He nodded and came around closer to her. He pointed to a small grey bean shape.

"Yes, very good. This would be a fetus, this is an ultrasound taken just last week in fact." She rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, cool. So?" He chuckled and put the picture back in the file.

"Well, it happens that this is your ultrasound. I am a bit confused myself." Her eyes flew open wide and she tried to draw herself up but was unable to from the straps holding her in place.

"What? I'm pregnant?" Tears came to her golden eyes and one fell down her cheek. It made a trail down foreign skin, something marbled in pale white and a shimmery gold over tone. She no longer could pass for a human. Dr. Kline nodded,

"Mrs. Sherman has consulted with Hellboy, they are your guardians after all, and they will take the child if your birth is successful." She wasn't hearing it though, all she could think of was Nuada and how he was going to have another child in his life. She relaxed back agains the table and let the tears flow. How could she not have known she was pregnat? She had only had one night with him anyways. . .

"A baby . . .Nuada. . . you are going to have a son. . ." She grinned before letting out a laugh, her tail making dull clank noises as it rose and fell agaisnt the side of the table.

"Miss Sherman? We are not sure how this pregnancy will be. With you being none human and the father. . . well. . .Miss Sherman?" She let her head fall to one side to look at the annoying man.

"Is the father human?" She snorted,

"No way in hell. " She grinned again and fell off into her own world, eyes glazing over she dreamed of raising the child she ddn't know yet in a life she didn't have.

"I see. A true hybrid then." She began to think of names for her child, no doubts in her mind he would be born safely.

* * *

**Note: Last one. I am working on a sequal though and the first chapter should be up soon? Sorry this one took so long ;_; **


End file.
